


Into The Fire

by CQueen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arranged Marriage, Dragon forms, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 89,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding their dragon nature in the forms of regular humans, the Kingsman dragons live in a patriarch world where their leader's orders are law, and the need for heirs is paramount.</p><p>For nearly three decades Harry Hart has been stuck in a childless arranged marriage with Chester King, but the Kingsman leader intends to divorce him so that he can remarry and beget a heir with his mistress.  A mistress with enough sway with their leader to demand that he marry Harry off to the lowborn,  mixed blood Eggsy Unwin as a wedding present.</p><p>She thinks they'll be miserable together, the marriage destroying their friendship and insuring that Eggsy never has heirs.</p><p>Eggsy aims to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

In The Beginning

Once the world was full of magic, mankind existing with many of the beings and creatures that would eventually be reduced to fairy tales and the world of make-believe as the centuries went by. All things have cycles, you see, and as more beings populated the world, the amount of magic available for everyone decreased. Rivalries also sprung up as territories were encroached on, with many beings discovering that they could not coexist peacefully. There were public and private wars amongst the magical beings, as well as attacks against and perpetrated by the humans who had limited to no magic, but were cunning and willing to go to great lengths to prove that one didn't need magic to rule.

The dragons suffered greatly, the most sovereign and large of the magical beings needing the most magic, as well as suffering from a low birthrate and a…disposition that made it very difficult for them to coexist with anyone. And while most of the other magical races left the world they'd been born to for other worlds where magic was in more abundance, the dragons would not, to their dying breath, leave the world that was THEIRS.

They adapted, taking the form of regular humans so that they could hide in plain sight and conserve their magic and their need for it. Ways were found to survive and flourish in the world now ruled by human men, and their love of money and power made them powerful in the world that thought them mere myth now.

Still, their low birthrate haunted them, the lack of new blood and magic having reduced their lifespans to little more than a regular human's, without giving them more children to replace those who passed. Those with human blood in their veins were dismissed as lesser, but if they could prove the ability to shift and work magic they were allowed into the guild of their dragon ancestors. Keeping the bloodlines as pure as possible was still of paramount importance though, and the females and those few male dragons who's magical makeup had granted them the ability to carry young were closely guarded…and controlled by the heads of their families, to the point where they were often stripped of their basic rights in order to better guard them and insure the continuation of their kind.

It is in that world and society that this story takes place.

)

When the news of Chester King the Fourth's death reached the ears of the members of the Kingsman Guild, no one was really surprised to hear the man had gotten himself killed in challenge. Nor, if the dragons were being honest, were they terribly upset over the young man's untimely passing. The son of their current leader, and therefore next in line to run the guild, had been an immature, selfish, spoiled little bastard with his father's ruthlessness, but none of Chester King the Third's ability to rein himself in. So no, no one but the boy's father truly mourned the prick's passing until a couple weeks later. For it was then that the horrible consequence of the boy's death was announced to them.

It was then that the majority of the guild, as well as those who did business with them, were left wishing the bastard had lived longer.

Harry Hart King was their Guild Master's consort, and most everyone loved him. That he'd never been able to provide their leader with a child, and was very unusual in both his form and character for an omega male didn't matter, Harry was the heart of the Kingsman Guild, and there were very few members who wouldn't die for him gladly if called to do so.

That being the case, the news that their Guild Master was divorcing the man did not go over well.

Chester King had had two children, both by his deceased first wife, and his one remaining offspring was a weak willed female who couldn't one day lead both by virtue of her status and gender. Now that the only King heir was dead, a new one was needed if a King was going to continue to rule Kingsman. And Harry couldn't provide that heir.

Now if the man had just divorced Harry, and set the omega up for the rest of his life, no one would have minded as anyone with a working brain knew the arranged marriage had never been a very happy one. Harry having the chance to find someone who would make him happy would have suited the rest of their guild just fine, and no one would have raised a fuss about it.

But that was not what was happening, thanks to the female dragon scheduled to take Harry's place as consort.

Their future consort was...well there were no words one could speak in polite company to properly describe the winged succubus from hell. Veronica had been their leader's mistress for over six years, and to say she hated Harry would be a massive understatement. As would the statement that she had London's most powerful Guild Master by the balls currently, to the point where he would, especially when he was grieving, do anything to make her happy. He needed the heirs her fertile young body could provide him after all.

Which was why, to everyone's shock, it was announced that the old man had decreed that as soon as the divorce went through, Harry would be mated off to Eggsy Unwin.

At first no one knew what to make of that, the very young and low born dominant male not someone who could normally ever hope to mating with an omega dragon of Harry's status and bloodlines, even if Harry was barren and old enough to be the boy's father. It was only with time that the reasons behind the future's consort demand that it be Eggsy came to light, though it was kept from the majority and known amongst the highest members of Kingsman only.

But there were a few in the know, and they whispered to their friends how Veronica had ordered her future husband to mate Harry off to Eggsy because the bitch had tried to seduce Eggsy into her bed years ago. Tried and failed, with the young man telling her, to her face, that he'd sooner shove his cock into a blender and hit puree.

Female dragons held a grudge like no one's business, and that she'd had a mixed blood, low born, barely gotten into Kingsman by the skin of his teeth in the first place dragon tell her that she not only wasn't good enough to share his bed, but had made it clear that he'd sooner be a eunuch…had pretty much guaranteed that if she ever came to enough power she'd make him pay for it. And she had the power now.

Everyone knew that the boy was trying to bring honor and prestige to his family line within the Kingsman Guild, and sticking him with Harry would not only insure that his name died out since he'd have no heirs, but it was well known that Harry had done his best to help the boy out after his father had died protecting Harry from an assassination attempt. The two were practically family, and now Harry would essentially ruin Eggsy's life plans, even if it wouldn't technically be his choice to do so. It also went without saying that the young dominant would go looking for sex elsewhere, which would just continue Harry's history of being reduced to a trophy wife who was ignored and pitied, while his 'husband' and so called mate did as he pleased with others.

It was one hell of a revenge plot, everyone in the know agreed, hurting both parties on numerous levels, and if the other members of the guild hadn't liked both Eggsy and Harry so much they would have been impressed with their new consort, who would be more than an equal for her calculating, often coldblooded future husband.

But those with enough rank and status to speak out against the plan failed to sway the dragon's mind when they broached the subject. His mind was set and the divorce and both matings were only a matter of time.

)

As he waited to see Eggsy for the first time since his husband had informed him of what he intended to do to them, Harry sat listlessly in his chair and debated the merits of just ending his existence. He wasn't quite fifty yet, he had at least thirty more years to live given his excellent health, but if he did live that long Eggsy would be over fifty by the time he was free of him. Stopping him from just ending it was the knowledge that Lee Unwin, Eggsy's father, had given his life to save his, and ending it prematurely would belittle the man's courage and sacrifice. Plus Eggsy would never forgive him, and likely blame himself when the boy already had enough weight on his shoulders. And also, if he was being honest, he did want to live, especially now that he was faced with the possibility of freedom from the role of consort and just being stuck with Chester. But he'd rather continue to be stuck with Chester than ruin Eggys's life, but he had no say in that. He was an omega after all, and in their world that meant he was the property of the dominant head of his family. What he wanted didn't matter.

But mating with Eggsy would ruin the boy's life, and Harry was all too aware of that. Eggsy, who was one of the few bright lights in his world, and who Harry considered one of his best friends despite their age difference and teacher/student beginnings. It was he who had gotten Eggsy the position as one of his bodyguards, and he who had taught the boy how to fit into his world and become the gentleman and dominant Harry was so proud the boy had become. His Eggsy was the living definition of what a dominant should be in Harry's opinion.

Once Harry too had been trained to be a dominant; his personality and size such that it had never entertained the minds of his family and friends that he wouldn't grow up to be one of the finest dominants to come out of Kingsman. He'd been trained from birth for that role, and then, at eighteen, his whole world had come crashing down on his ears as he became of age and his body revealed that he was capable of bearing young.

And just that quickly his life had been over, reduced to an omega in the blink of an eye. Simply because he could be bred he was given the omega classification, had become his father's property instead of heir. He'd no longer been allowed to train, play physical sports, or have a job least any mental or physical strain affect his fertility or lifespan.

That he'd proven to be barren was the darkest of ironies.

Either way Harry knew all too well what it was to have your whole life ahead of you, and then, in one foul stroke, have all those plans destroyed. To be unable to change what was, or even lash out at the fates for cursing you so thoroughly over a life ruined beyond fixing. And now Eggsy was equally cursed, because Eggsy was now stuck with Harry for the duration of Harry's remaining life.

The knock on his door signaling his guest had arrived, it had taken him almost a year to impress upon the boy the importance of knocking before entering a room, Harry got to his feet and mentally prayed for strength and guidance as he called out for his guest to enter.

When Eggsy walked in with his usual smile, looking so handsome in a suit that Harry had actually had made for the boy for his birthday a couple of years ago, Harry felt his planned speeches fail him, so that he just blurted out what he was thinking.

"I'm so very, very sorry, Eggsy."

"For what? Are you alright? You look like shite." Picking up his pace Eggsy hurried over to stand in front of Harry, reaching up to frame Harry's face between his warm, callused hands, his touch as gentle as always. "Are you sick? Did that fucker or his supreme bitch do something to you while I was away?"

Stunned by Eggsy reaction, there was no way Eggsy couldn't know about what was happening, Harry forgot all about good manners and how a gentleman should behave, and just gaped at the younger man, his brain unable to comprehend how this was going. Had the news so stunned the boy that he was in denial about the fact that there were going to be mated to each other, whether they liked it or not? Or was Eggsy thinking to try and go against Chester's plans and quit Kingsman, which would essentially ruin the boy's life since none of the other guilds would take him, and Eggsy was meant to be a Kingsman. And there was no way that he was going to let Eggsy throw away his future to that degree, even though he couldn't think of how he could stop him either.

The hand Eggsy shifted over to press against his forehead, checking his temperature, jolted Harry's thoughts just enough that his words came back to him.

"Eggsy…you know we'll be mated once the divorce goes through." And that wouldn't be long, given that Chester was using his considerable power and influence to get it through the courts as quickly as possible. The bastard wanted his heirs, after all, and there could be no question that they were conceived legitimately.

A laugh escaping the boy's lips, Harry having no idea what to make of the relief that washed over Eggsy's face as he dropped his hands down to Harry's shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. "Fuck, ya scared me there for a sec. Ya're just worried about us getting mated? Why? Ya should be thrilled. Ya'll finally be free of King."

"But your life is going to be ruined."

"My…whatcha talkin bout? My life is gonna be better than ever." Eggsy looked genuinely puzzled. "I'll finally be able ta take proper care of ya, get ya out of here and somewhere where ya can just be who ya wanna be and not who King wants ya to be. And Daisy is thrilled ta hear that ya'll be comin ta live with us. She can't stop talkin bout it. Mum's a little upset, but she'll come around. Ya know how she is."

Given that he was older than Michelle Unwin Harry imaged that a little upset was an understatement. But more importantly... "Yes, I'll be better off, so to speak, I'm talking about your life and what will happen when we're a mated pair!"

Blinking in reaction, Harry didn't often raise his voice, Eggsy just looked at him. "What? I mean I'll be out of my bodyguard job, yeah, no way I'm guarding or risking my life for that skanky bitch. But once we're mated your assets becomes mine, Merlin said. We'll be good, money wise."

Opening and closing his mouth as the boy's offhanded words registered in his mind, Harry couldn't believe that that hadn't even occurred to him. Because while he had never been allowed to run the businesses or access the significant amount of money his father had left him in his will, by their laws control had gone to King, all of those assets had been meant to insure that no matter what Harry was financially secure so long as those resources weren't used up. When Chester divorced him and he was given to Eggsy, all the money and holdings would transfer over to his new mate, who would then be in charge of taking care of Harry. Chester was going to lose some serious equity over this, especially as Veronica came from a family with excellent bloodlines but only moderate wealth.

It was childish of him, but Harry took a moment to appreciate and bask in that knowledge before stating that, again, he wasn't worried about himself and his future. He was worried about Eggsy's happiness.

"Yeah, I get that. I just don't get why you's is so worried. I think we'll be pretty happy together, yeah?"

Stunned speechless, again, Harry held up a finger to indicate that he needed a minute as he rethought this whole thing again. For the last three days he'd been getting nothing but pitying looks, hearing the whispers as everyone talked about what was going on and expressing their sympathy for Harry and Eggsy, and how their lives were going to be ruined because of Veronica's plan. Not once had he heard anyone state that they'd spoken to Eggsy about his feelings on the matter, everyone assuming, like him, that the boy would hate the idea of being stuck with him.

But the boy's wealth and status would increase quite a bit by mating into Harry's family, and it was true that they got along splendidly and enjoyed being together. Really the only downsides were that by mating with him Eggsy would be denied a spouse that he loved and wanted to marry, as well as the lack of heirs. Technically speaking though, there was always the chance that the boy could remarry,so to speak, after his death and have children then.

Eggsy knew that Chester had long sought out the beds of others, and that Harry was used to playing the role of consort and mate in public, and then otherwise being ignored and overlooked by his mate in private. The boy probably assumed they'd just have a mating in name only. And while Harry didn't like the idea of being cheated on in theory, he hated being told how inadequate and horrible he was in bed even more, Chester's derision and complaints still stinging even though it was well over a decade since the last time his current mate had forced himself to share a bed with him. Plus he was far too old and undesirable for someone like Eggsy, who could have anyone he wanted if the boy set his mind to it. That sex would be something Eggsy would ever want with him…the idea was laughable.

He'd wanted better for Eggsy than a loveless mating, which was far too typical of their often coldblooded kind. But they did love each other, even if it wasn't a romantic way. Perhaps that would make all the difference? Eggsy seemed to think so.

Ah, the optimism of youth.


	2. Playing By The Rules

Playing By The Rules

Eggsy wore an amused expression, which in all honesty Harry found a tad annoying since he'd been obsessing and worrying about this since he'd learned about their upcoming 'nuptials'. But since Eggsy was obviously trying to make the best of their situation, or was just so optimistic he had yet to process just what mating with him meant, Harry pushed down his annoyance and remembered his manners, asking if Eggsy wanted him to ring for tea.

"No need, less ya want some." Eggsy shrugged, motioning towards the chairs.

Taking the hint Harry went back to take his seat, watching as Harry took the one directly across from him.

"I figured we should go over some stuff, get things in order for when we is mated."

"Such as?"

"Well I know how ya like to have everything in order." Eggsy grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows in what was probably a gesture meant to make him feel better about the situation they found themselves in. "And since we was talkin bout business and stuff, I figure we could start with that, yeah? Merlin says that King's got managers and stuff lookin after your money and businesses, but I figure you'll want ta be more hands on about it now. And ya could teach me that sort of that business running shit too, right, cause I ain't gonna be your boy toy, no offense."

"You…hands on?"

"Well ya said that your dad trained ya to take over the businesses at first, right? Before yous all knew that ya was an omega. And ya gave me those tips bout the stock market and stuff, and I made some good money from doin what ya said. Either way ya know way more than I do."

"But I'm not allowed to run a business, Eggsy, much less everything my father left me."

"Says King, not me. Other dragon want their mates ta stay home and with the sprogs, yeah, but I don't need ya ta do that, now do I? Whenever ya talk about ow it was before they figured ya was an omega, it was obvious ya was lookin forward to bein a businessman, running the companies and shit. Now ya can."

Stunned speechless, he couldn't believe what Eggsy was suggesting, Harry felt a wild hope flare up in his chest at just the idea that he might be able to be more than what he'd been for the past few decades. That he could be the man he'd wanted and worked to be all those years ago. Because while it was true that…dear God, what he did with his life was dictated by his dominant, Harry realized in a sudden flash of understanding. And if Eggsy wanted him to work then he could work. King wouldn't be able to stop him.

The head of the Guild could influence certain aspects of their lives, but when it came to another dominant's mate the dragon didn't have any say unless actual laws were broken. Chester could give Eggsy shit for it, and would most likely hold him in contempt for allowing his omega to have a real job, but it was against their laws for another dominant, even their leader, to tell another dominant what he could and couldn't do with his personal property. And Harry would be Eggsy's property.

"We'd be partners, the two of us. If that's okay with ya, I mean."

"If I…Eggsy…there's nothing I want more." Just imagining it had Harry's throat closing up, unable to find the words to tell Eggsy what this meant to him.

But he could see that Eggsy knew, the boy looking very pleased with himself.

"Well since ya is all emotional now anyway, suppose I should mention I was thinkin we could move in ta Andrew's place, after we gets mated officially. My place ain't big enough for us all, and we is gonna be newlyweds and should have our own place, sorta. But Daisy needs me around too, so I was thinking she and Mum could move into one of the flats above one of the stores near us. If that's okay."

Andrew had been his father's lover for decades, and was the closest thing to a mother Harry had had after his own mother had passed away when he was very young. Andrew had passed away a couple years ago, and he'd left his house and the adjacent buildings that Harry's father had given him years ago to Harry. Being human, Andrew had willed the property to Harry by human laws which meant Chester hadn't been able to touch the properties, and hadn't cared enough to order Harry to sign it over to him. He wouldn't have done that though, even if his mate had ordered him to. All his happiest memories were in that place, and letting Chester get his hands on it…it would have been over his dead body.

"You…you want to live there. With me?"

"If it's okay with ya. I know what it means ta ya after all. It was just a thought I had. We can find someplace else if ya'd rather…"

All but leaping out of his seat Harry closed the distance between them, yanking Eggsy up to his feet as well and then pulling the younger man into the tightest, most emotion filled hug he'd ever given the boy. He couldn't tell Eggsy what this meant to him, so he was trying to show him so that he didn't completely embarrass himself by turning into a stammering, blubbering mess.

The way Eggsy hugged him back made it clear that he did understand, thank heavens.

)

He was so wrapped up in Eggsy, in the hope he'd just been given, that Harry didn't even hear the door open. But Eggsy did, the boy suddenly letting him go and pushing him behind him, even though Harry was technical taller than Eggsy. But Eggsy was his bodyguard, and it was his job to protect him as long as he was the consort.

The boy was poised to protect, but it wasn't an enemy in the typical meaning of the word, though the man who walked coolly into the room was no friend to either of them.

"Galahad."

Inclining his head in response to the use of his code name, Eggsy gave their Guild Master an equally cool look as he greeted him by his title, which Harry echoed as he came to stand at Eggsy side in a protective move Harry didn't doubt his current mate would notice.

"You know that you have no business being alone with him in here." Chester said it conversationally, his eyes never leaving Eggsy's, ignoring Harry completely. "I would have every right to kill you for touching what's mine."

Automatically Harry stiffened, while Eggsy's posture remained relaxed in the face of King's threat.

"I'm still one of the consort's bodyguards and therefore I'm allowed to be alone with him." Eggsy informed the much older man just as coolly, his grammar and accent having automatically reverted to the upper class facade Eggsy adopted when he had to. "And unless the rules have changed without my notification, I am allowed to touch him provided it's with his permission and in no way inappropriate or sexual."

"And I hugged him first." Harry added, not about to just let Eggsy take all the blame.

The snake like look his mate sent him did nothing to cow Harry, who met the man's gaze squarely. That he could and would do that was just one of the many reasons the man had always hated being mated to him. Once he'd realized that Harry's will couldn't be broken Chester had lost what little interest he'd had in him in the first place.

"As you'll be getting mated in less than three weeks it's inappropriate for the two of you to be alone without a chaperone. You can no longer serve as his bodyguard."

If they'd been human, or had been married under human laws it would have taken well over a year for them to divorce, especially given the amount of assets and such there was to deal with, but they were dragons. The process of divorcing was relatively simple, especially when the Guild Master himself was the one pushing for the union to be dissolved.

"Then will you permit me to meet up with him at later dates provided I bring a chaperone? I'll also need permission from you to communicate with him through email during the course of the next few weeks. There are decisions that need to be made that I'll need his input on."

"Such as?"

"Well we have to set up house, Guild Master. I'd prefer to have our home ready for our occupation before we're joined."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be quite an adjustment for you, won't it?" The look Chester aimed in their direction, as well as the way he subtly motioned towards the opulence of the room they were in, made it clear that he was implying that Harry was soon going to have to adjust to living in lesser surroundings. "But I'm sure it will be lovely. And actually, I am glad that I ran into you here, as you and I have a few things to discuss."

"Oh?"

Rather than answer the implied question in Eggsy's response Chester King motioned towards the seating arrangement in front of them, indicating that they should take their seats so that they could discuss this in a polite and 'pleasant' manner. And knowing better than to press him just yet Harry went to retake his seat, betraying nothing when Eggsy aimed a series of sign language gestures at him from behind Chester's back, the words 'have to', 'sorry', and 'assehole'.

That couldn't be good.

Last to take his seat Eggsy causally crossed his legs in front of him and then asked King oh so politely what he could do for him.

"Technically he shouldn't be around during this discussion, but I'm sure you won't mind." The smile Chester aimed in Eggsy's direction was not reassuring, his statement that Harry should be excused if they were talking business true, but obviously Chester wanted him here to hear whatever they were going to be discussing. Which, given that Chester was a stickler for that sort of protocol and asseholeness, did not bode well for Harry.

"I have no problem with the consort remaining, no."

"Excellent. And this shouldn't take long, especially since I intend to be most reasonable when it comes to the dowry you'll be obligated to pay once you take my consort as your mate."

Eyes going wide behind his glasses, Harry had to bite down on his tongue hard enough to taste blood, the look Eggsy giving him ordering him not to speak. But what did Eggsy think he was going to do?!

A dowry was expected to be paid when an omega was married off as a compensation to his or her family for their loss as well as a reward for successful raising and providing their kind with a son or daughter who could continue their line. And Eggsy did not have the monetary assets to be able to afford someone of Harry's status and bloodlines. It would bankrupt him, especially since he wouldn't be able to use Harry's money to pay Chester off.

"I hate to argue you with you, Guild Master, or contradict you in any way, but it is you who will, by our laws, owe me money, not the other way around."

"And you believe that because..?"

"Because I didn't ask for Harry's hand. You've ordered me to mate with him, as Guild Master, and thus rendered him to the status of a dependent you are unwilling to support despite him being a part of your house. Technically, according to our laws, you owe me a stipend for taking on the responsibility and expense of housing a member of our guild who will in no way benefit me in terms of future heirs or monetary gain since what assets he will bring with him will be for his care alone. And on that note, unfortunately, there's also the matter of the fact that your business managers have mismanaged a number of his businesses and financial assets, thus necessitating that you compensate for those losses out of pocket."

Only decades of training kept Harry's jaw from dropping as he watched Chester's face go from red to purple as he realized how Eggsy intended to turn the table on him, both of them watching in stunned silence as the young man in question got to his feet, asked them to excuse him for just a moment. And as they were too stunned to say anything the two ended up just watching as Eggsy walked across the room to retrieve a briefcase Harry hadn't even noticed earlier, he'd been so caught up in apologizing to Eggsy for the situation they were in.

Coming back over to take his seat Eggsy was all genial smiles as he opened up the case, explaining as he did so that he'd planned to drop the papers off with King's personal secretary before leaving, but would just give them to him now.

And then Eggsy handed over a thick folder full of papers. "This is a breakdown of the laws and precedents set down over the centuries concerning the situation we find ourselves in, as well as a list of the assets your consort was left by his father. There's also paperwork regarding those business that you integrated with your own or sold off over the years. I'm sure we can come up with plans to either separate those businesses from ours, since it's up to me to run them as his dominant, or for you to buy them out if necessary. I had Lord Morton look over all of this to make sure that it was all in order. I wouldn't want to waste your time after all."

This was an additional blow, since not only was Lord Morton one of the most respected and high status dragons in their guild, but the man was also married to the son of a Guild Master whose guild happened to be one of their staunchest allies. And while Lord Morton's omega technically had no power within their society…everyone knew his father doted on him and would make things difficult for King if he heard the other Guild Master had done something to upset his precious baby boy. And Colin just happened to be a good friend of Harry's. Add in the fact that Eggsy happened to be best friends with the Mortons' only daughter…this was why he hadn't seen Eggsy since their upcoming marriage had been announced, Harry realized. The boy hadn't been avoiding him, he'd been working on this the whole time.

Pride in his eyes now, it was all Harry could do not to beam at Eggsy for the intelligence and careful planning he was demonstrating.

Now it was Eggsy's turn to aim a very dragon look in Chester's direction, coldly ruthless while appearing mannered and logical. "And I want you to know that since you are giving me the honor of the consort's hand I have no intention of asking for the stipend mentioned earlier. It will be my pleasure to care for him in your place."

Harry could practically see all the arguments and curses resting on the tip of his mate's tongue, just itching to roll off of it and be spoken, but Chester wasn't stupid and was aware enough to know that Eggsy wouldn't be challenging him this way unless he was a hundred percent certain that he was right. If Morton had signed off on the contents of the folder than their laws were on Eggsy's side and it was Chester who was going to have to pay for casting Harry aside.

Of course there was always the possibility that Chester could turn around and try to force Harry to mate with someone else instead…but that wouldn't change the necessity of him having to pay whatever 'groom' he decided upon. And everyone knew that the man's harlot had insisted that it had to be Eggsy, and King was doing everything in his power to make her happy to encourage her to provide him with a heir ASAP.

"I'll have my people look over this and get back to you about setting up a meeting to discuss it."

"Of course. Whenever you're ready. Lord Morton's agreed to act as my advisor, since I'm not nearly so knowledgeable as either of you when it comes to this sort of thing. I would hate to waste your time due to my inexperience."

Hanging onto his temper by a thread, Harry could tell, their Guild Master got stiffly to his feet and stated that he'd get back to him as soon as possible. And that he was afraid he couldn't stay longer, especially since he'd need to schedule time for him to go over the contents of the folder personally.

"So I'm afraid you'll have to go now, as I have no one available at the moment to supervise a longer visit." King added in conclusion, trying to get at least one hit in without success, as Eggsy responded by asking if it would be all right to arrange for future, chaperoned visits with Harry through King's assistant, since he was no doubt far too busy to trouble himself with making those arrangements.

"I'll arrange for proper chaperons, and have my assistant contact you when meetings can be arranged."

"As you wish." Getting to his feet as well Eggsy gave King the slight bow he was required to make in the old man's presence before turning slightly to give a much more courtly bow in Harry's direction, softly stating that he'd look forward to their next visit when it could be arranged.

"I'll look forward to it as well." Harry informed him in turn, hoping that his eyes conveyed all that he couldn't say.

For now, anyway. Soon he'd be Eggsy's omega…and he'd be free to say whatever the hell he wanted.

He couldn't wait.


	3. A Little Tea Party

A Little Tea Party

Harry didn't get to see Eggsy even once in the following two weeks, everyone appropriate apparently far too busy to act as a chaperone so that the two could meet up. Nevermind that Harry was well aware that many of Harry's friends and their spouses had offered to fill in the role to help him and Eggsy; they were all politely turned down by their Guild Master under the guise that the matter had already been taken care of. When obviously that wasn't the case, since not even Harry's other bodyguards were good enough to act as chaperones even though they were apparently skilled enough to protect his life.

This was all his husband's way of trying to strike back at them, Harry knew, because he was also aware that Chester had been unable to argue with the papers Eggsy had presented him with, which meant that Chester stood to lose quite a bit of money, status, and business within the month. Losses that the woman his mate intended to replace him with could in no way help him recoup. Chester was losing millions in his quest for a heir, and those millions would soon be in Eggsy's hands, a dragon everyone knew their Guild Master had little liking for on the best of days.

It was thoughts like that that made Harry smile even as he missed Eggsy terribly. He had grown used to seeing the boy often in his capacity as Harry's bodyguard, and he just didn't have the same bond with any of the others assigned to his protection detail. But at least Chester had allowed them to have email contact, even though Harry could see from the times at the side that they'd been delayed in getting to him, most likely so that Chester could read them to see what they were talking about behind his back.

Of course it went without saying that both of them were smart enough to know that that was something Chester would definitely do, and they were both very careful about what the said in their emails least they give the bastard something he could use against them. As it was the majority of their messages revolved around the fact that Harry had given Eggsy the okay to move into the house they'd be calling home. Eggsy had promised not to change anything major without Harry's permission, but there were a few things they'd agreed on that Eggsy could take care of, including Harry assuring Eggsy that he could do whatever he liked with the master bedroom and bathroom. As much as he'd loved his father's lover Harry would be the first to admit that the man's taste in bedroom furniture and color were…interesting, and since the master room was now Eggsy's Harry knew it was only fair to let the boy do whatever he wanted with it. Eggsy had insisted on running ideas by him though, which was nice of him even though Harry wasn't sure why the boy had felt the need to tell him that there'd still be more than enough room in the walk-in closet for his stuff, even with Eggsy clothes in there as well. It wasn't like he didn't have a perfectly decent closet in his old room, which would be his again, but it was probably Eggsy's way of teasing him about the amount of clothes he owned. What else could the boy mean, after all? So he'd sent off an email pointing out that as a businessman Eggsy would have to buy even more suits and such, Eggsy's replying by sending him an emoji crying its eyes out. Typical Eggsy.

But yes, overall Harry was sure the two rooms were going to look lovely when it was all done.

And so it was a testament to just how devious, vicious, and just plain nasty Chester King could be, when the man in question stopped in to see Harry unexpectedly on Friday morning to inform him that as requested he had arranged for Eggsy to be allowed to come to the house the next day for tea. His bastard mate waited just long enough for his announcement to be registered and make Harry happy. before oh so coolly informing him that his chaperone for the meeting would be none other than the heartless, classless, tawdry whore his mate was currently planning to marry once their divorce went through.

That's right, his chaperone to make sure he and Eggsy didn't behave inappropriately was none other than his mate's mistress.

The enormous insult and callousness of the other man's decision had rendered Harry speechless, which Chester had taken advantage of immediately as he took his leave, having gotten the response he'd obviously wanted. The bastard couldn't change the fact that he was going to be made to pay for treating Harry the way he was, but he'd found another way to draw blood with this little stunt and they both knew it. Minor blood, true, especially after Harry had had time to calm down and look at things more rationally, but still…his bastard of a mate deserved to be stuck with that bitch and whatever little demon she spawned and then some.

And damn but he was going to have to get used to tolerating Veronica, Harry knew, because once she was the consort she'd outrank him. She could command him to be in her presence whenever she wanted to try and make him miserable, and there was no question that the woman would lord her status over him every chance she could get to appease her black, soulless heart. Because even though Harry had been just fine with her sharing Chester's bed, he hadn't been about to invite the woman into his inner circles or help her improve her status in their guild. She'd wanted his position from the start and it wasn't like Harry had been in a position to give it to her even though she'd have been welcome to it. But rather than acknowledge that Veronica had always viewed Harry as a major roadblock in her plans and had hated him for it.

Ultimately he should be glad that Chester had told him ahead of time that Veronica was going to be his chaperone, Harry concluded after several hours of stewing over things, since the gods only knew how he would have reacted if the news had been sprung on him at the last second. It went without saying it wouldn't have been pretty though. And yes, Chester's desire to see his reaction had tripped him up there, thankfully.

So Harry prepared for the coming day like a general getting ready for a war, mentally preparing himself for the verbal bloodshed that would no doubt occur and determined that if he did nothing else right, he would protect Eggsy from the other vicious omega who would either try to seduce or lash out at Eggsy for so completely rejecting her past sexual overtures. He couldn't be sure he'd keep his cool or his temper in check, but that he was determined to do.

And wanting to set the right table for the occasion Harry requested the tea set Chester had given him one year which he hated because it was just plain tacky in its opulence and therefore perfect for Veronica. He also asked for all the usual tea accompaniments, making sure that it was heavy on Eggsy's favorites because the boy could still eat his weight in food and not gain an ounce. Lucky him. And he'd indulge a little too, Harry decided, since soon he wouldn't be mated to Chester, who liked to find fault with every little thing he could about Harry's body or actions. Eggsy wouldn't care, and was in fact in the habit of smuggling him treats when Chester ordered the cooks to do away with desserts under the excuse that Harry was on a diet, when really it was the other dragon who didn't work out enough to escape the rounding middle Chester struggled so hard to hide.

Harry wondered for a moment if, should Veronica get particularly nasty, he could point out she was getting a chubby old man out of the deal, while he was getting a much younger, terribly fit man in his sexual prime.

Not that he'd ever actual have firsthand knowledge of Eggsy's sexual prowess of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't still shove what he'd heard in the bitch's face if properly provoked. Though on second thought that wasn't a good idea given the fact that once Veronica was married to Chester she'd realize that being consort, not to mention stuck with Chester for life, was far from the fantasy she'd likely dreamed of. He'd control her life because Chester had very definite ideas of how a consort should look, dress, conduct his or herself…a corset was going to seem less confining, and that was before it came to all the duties and obligations that went along with the parties and enjoying the wealth she'd soon be able to get her hands on.

If she weren't such a deplorable person he'd actually feel a little sorry for her.

But yes, he didn't want her sniffing around Eggsy again once she realized she'd sabotaged her own life, especially since a high ranking dominant in their guild had been found a couple months ago literally cut in half from the head down. It had been ruled an attack against their guild, and people were supposedly looking into it, but everyone also knew that Lancelot had been warming Veronica's bed for a few weeks at that point on the sly, and Chester was no one's fool for long. And between believing some other guild had been stupid enough to pick a fight with them and Chester's ability to arrange the murder of one of his own…those with brains were going with the second option. So while Eggsy was far too smart to get involved with Veronica in the first place, Harry didn't want Chester noticing her interest in his precious boy to begin with.

That wouldn't end well.

)

The next day at tea time Harry sat in his parlor, having dressed in one of his favorite suits and taken extra pains with his appearance. Not that he needed to dress up for Eggsy, of course, but it had occurred to him that while Veronica was getting stuck with an old man like Chester, Eggsy was being stuck with an old man too. Though he was much better looking, fitter, and younger than Chester at least. But still, Harry wanted to look his best to make Eggsy feel a little better about getting stuck with him even though in the more rational part of his brain Harry knew the boy wouldn't actually care about that, and that it was Harry himself who wanted to look worthy to have the handsome younger man as his.

It was strange to think that very soon Eggsy would be his mate. Now that he wasn't freaking out so much at the idea that he was ruining the man's life Harry found his thoughts focused more on the most basic of changes this would entail. They'd share a house together. Eat meals together, work together. Eggsy would most likely be the last person he saw at night and the first in the morning. He'd have a close family through Eggsy in terms of Daisy and Michelle, a dog to play with in J.B., a beautifully ordinary life where he could just live and love life without worrying about someone coming down on him for not acting like a proper omega or consort because Eggsy wouldn't expect that of him. Eggsy would just want him to be happy because that was the sort of man his future mate was.

Naturally it was in this happy moment that the doors opened without his permission, Percival immediately moving to get between his consort and the foolish attacker with his gun out and ready. A gun he holstered when they both saw that it was Veronica strolling into the room like she already owned the place.

The look Percival sent Harry when he told him to let her pass said it all. The poor man was really, really dreading the day that he was stuck protecting Veronica instead of Harry. Harry felt for him.

"Consort."

Nodding in acknowledgement of the respectful curtsy she'd given him, not that she meant it in the slightest, Harry invited her to take a seat because that was what manners demanded. Though he did allow his voice to hold a hint of censor as he commented that she was early. The maid hadn't even brought in the tea yet.

"I didn't want to be late, especially since the Guild Master told me how eager you've been to speak with your intended, Consort. And of course I enjoy Galahad's company immensely too. He's so…uniquely charming, isn't he?"

Harry's gaze said 'touch him and die, Bitch' as he pleasantly replied that yes, he was terribly fond of Eggsy.

And he could see his message had been received and that it surprised her, but then against he'd never lashed out at Veronica for her relationship with Chester because he'd thought having to sleep with Chester in the first place was punishment enough for her actions. She was welcome to him. But Eggsy was his, had been under his protection even before this whole mating business had occurred, and he would damn well make it clear that he'd state his claim there if necessary.

"Well of course you're fond, you're practically his father after all seeing as you had to step in after his real father was killed protecting you. Every boy needs a strong paternal figure in their lives."

"Funny that you would say I'm basically his father, since it was your idea that the Guild Master chose him for my future mate."

Wide eyed innocence. "Well you had to be taken care of by someone, and we both knew Galahad would take proper care of you in your old age. Not many dominants would be willing to mate an unfertile omega of your years after all, but we both knew that Galahad would never see you as a burden and would treat you well regardless."

Nostrils flaring, Harry actually had to fight himself to keep his eyes from going dragon and slitting. How dare she. How dare she sit there, at his table, and speak to him like he was a useless old man who needed to be cared for like he was some elderly relation Eggsy was being stuck with. He was not young, Harry knew that, but he was still in prime condition for someone of his age and being infertile didn't make him less when it came to what he could contribute to society, something Veronica wouldn't know the first thing about.

"I suppose you have a point." Harry managed to get out as he unclenched his jaw, succeeding in keeping his face and voice deceivingly mild. "I hope you'll take notes about how best to care for an elderly man well past the prime of his life, so that decades from now, when I'm the Guild Master's age, I can pass them along to Galahad."

Direct hit, Harry could see, though she schooled her features back into pleasant lines after a heartbeat of consideration as to whether she could attempt to kill Harry with Percival in the room or not. Though she was eyeing Percival, who'd snorted in reaction to Harry's resort, like she was already planning how to make him suffer for being amused at her expense.

Thankfully it was then that there was a knocking on the door, Percival walking over to answer it. It was, he informed them, both the maid with their tea and Eggsy, the latter greeting Percival with a grin before waving at Harry from the doorway.

"And it's only logical that he'd come now as Eggsy always knows when it's time to eat." Harry drawled out with a smile, telling Percival to let them in then, with Eggsy coming in first and then holding the door for the maid while Percival returned to his original spot.

That Eggsy walked straight over to Harry and bowed before him was obviously for form since Veronica was in the room, but when the boy held out a hand in a gesture that asked for Harry to give him his hand Harry raised an eyebrow, not really sure what the boy was up to. But he gave his hand over, the gentle, courtly kiss his hand received very unexpected, but no doubt a ploy to annoy Veronica, which Harry wholeheartedly approved of.

"My Consort."

The way Eggsy said the words had Harry fighting the urge to give the boy another questioning look, he'd made the title sound like a petname or like he was Eggsy's personal consort. But then Eggsy was asking for permission to be seated, like nothing was amiss, and Harry inclined his head to give permission as he commented that Eggsy was early as well.

"You're the one who's often barely on time or almost late, Harry." Was Eggsy's cheeky response to that. "And besides, I had a feeling that Miss. Harrington would be here early too, so it would all work out for me to come ahead of schedule too."

Harry really did love the way Eggsy always called Veronica Miss. Harrington, like she was a spinster school teacher long past her prime. But since he couldn't say that while she was around Harry had to settle for smiling brilliantly at the younger man as he informed Eggsy that he'd arranged to have all his favorites prepared for tea.

"I expected no less. And I even stopped in at that bakery you like so much to pick up a couple of their double fudge brownies for you." Eggsy grinned at Harry and then looked at Veronica with a very fake look of apology. "I would have gotten you one in thanks for agreeing to chaperone us, Ma'am, but I figured you'd be counting the calories right now so that you'll fit in your wedding dress just right. I know how you girls worry about that sort of thing."


	4. Parlor Drama

Parlor Drama

It was with great love for Eggsy that Harry held in his laughter and his desire to give the boy a very juvenile high five for that perfect executed burn which had Veronica sputtering like a landed fish as she struggled and failed to get ahold of herself. There were flames in her eyes too, but none of the men in the room with her were really worried about that. They were all impervious to fire after all, and if she were to lose control and stupidly attack Eggsy she'd lose as the boy was considered one of the most lethal dragons in their guild despite his young age. And if Veronica attacked Harry…he'd kill her and have two witnesses to the fact that she'd committed a treasonous attack and that would be that no matter what Chester might want.

Accepting the tea and saucer his maid offered him Harry smiled at her, having requested that the woman serve the tea so that he wouldn't at any point in this meeting have to do anymore for his mate's bitch than manners strictly demanded.

Giving ever appearance that nothing was wrong as well, Eggsy accepted his own tea with thanks and then informed Harry that the renovations on the house were going very well and according to schedule. Though best of all was the fact that a couple days ago he'd discovered the boxes stored in the attic containing some very interesting things.

Eyes narrowing instinctively at the devilish gleam in his boy's eyes, Harry asked what he'd found while desperately trying to think of what might be up there related to him. He had no idea what Andrew might have given the man's love of collecting things.

"Three boxes with your name on it. Lots of yearbooks, school reports…pictures."

Groaning, which was obvious the reaction Eggsy had been aiming for judging by the beaming smile he was gifted with, Harry adopted a stern expression. "I'm sure your mother has plenty of interesting pictures to show me as well should I ask to see them."

"Not really, no. But I have picked a number of yours to be framed and hung."

"I would imagine some of those pictures were quite interesting. A look into your father's time in a way." Veronica interjected with a sweet smile, tea in hand and a very fake smile curving her lips.

"Yeah, no, not really. They didn't meet till they were both grown men after all. My dad wasn't around to see Harry here looking like an adorable little cherub."

"A what!"

"A cherub. With your pretty curls and chubby cheeks. You was friggin adorable, Harry."

Aware that he was blushing and having no idea how to respond to that, Harry was grateful that the maid was handing over a plate with his food on it so that he could concentrate on taking it from her and not think about the fact that Eggsy thought he'd looked like a cherub when he was a young boy.

"It really is a pity he can't give you any little cherub children just like he once was."

Now that blow hit hard and left lasting hurt, wiping any previous good thoughts from Harry's mind. Because yes, he'd always imagined that he'd someday have children who looked like him. That if nothing else he'd have children to make his existence more bearable as he loved children and had never bonded with either of his step children, who'd resented him taking their mother's place.

"Well maybe not ones that looked like Harry, but children, definitely."

Head snapping in shock Harry stared at Eggsy, unable to understand but needing an answer.

"Even if we can't have children ourselves there's always adoption." Was the boy's matter-of-fact response, his eyes holding Harry's gaze steady. "We both love children after all, and there are plenty of wee ones in the world who need a good home. Though we'll wait a little bit, give us time for just us before our worlds revolve around scratched knees and baby proofin everythin in sight. Right, Harry?"

Nodding automatically Harry's mind whirled with this shocker. Their kind rarely ever adopted outside their kind, any human children they brought into the fold doomed to die before them and far more likely to die of the many perils of a weak, human form. And he'd always known that Chester would never consider letting him adopt, his husband despising the human race like they were insects constantly finding their way into his world against his will. But Eggsy himself was technically more human than dragon in his bloodline, so of course he would be willing….

Beaming a smile at Eggsy, Harry couldn't have been more pleased at the idea of raising children with Eggsy in the future. Having that joy, even if they weren't his in blood, it was just one more gift to be unspeakably thankful for.

"You expect to adopt multiple human children?" There was definitely a hint of disdain in Veronica's voice. "Though I suppose given your bloodlines, Galahad, you're well used to being surrounded by humans."

Making a sound of agreement Eggsy smiled at her like he wasn't perfectly aware that had meant to be a shot. Most dragons took issue with being reminded if their family trees weren't pure pedigree. But Eggsy took pride in the fact that he was a mutt who shouldn't have been able to transform or even really be considered a dragon given his bloodlines. Eggsy could transform though, his dragon powerful and deadly, and while he had few magical gifts aside from his second form the boy was fine with that. Or at least had learned to hide any injury he took in that regard and Harry was immensely pleased about the progress Eggsy had made there.

Meeting Eggsy's gaze Harry smiled at him, the boy smiling back with equal affection before raising his cup of tea in a small salute, Harry grinning as he did the same.

Veronica just glared.

Ignoring that fact Eggsy thanked Harry for indeed getting him his favorites, the boys obvious enjoyment of the frosted cakes in general making Harry roll his eyes affectionately. Though once they were living together he could finally do something about the fact that the boy far too often seemed to consist on take away and junk food. Which would be a struggle, Harry mentally acknowledged, especially since he'd be allowed to eat whatever the hell he wanted once he was out of this place too.

Lips curving, Harry couldn't help but recall an article he'd read once about how women often ended up gaining weight after marrying a man because they adjusted their meal sizes to suit their husbands. It would be interesting to see whether they both lost or gained a stone or two in the future.

And then proving that the bitch was nothing if not tenacious in her quest to make this meeting miserable for the two of them, Veronica turned her head to smile at Eggsy as she oh so casually commented that he must be really busy lately, preparing for the coming mating ceremony.

"Not really, the Guild Master made it clear that I just need to show up, really."

Normally there would have been a ceremony of some note, especially given Harry's status within the Guild even without King for a husband, but Chester had decreed that Harry and Eggsy would have their mating ceremony right after the dissolution of Harry's mating with the Guild Master. The excuse was that both he and Eggsy had no close family within their guild; humans were not allowed at such ceremonies, so a big ceremony wasn't needed since it would only be their friends attending anyway. There was also the fact that the Keeper, who was coming to officiate over the events, would only be staying with their Guild for two days before leaving, so it made sense to get Harry and Eggsy's mating over with the first day, and then the next day be devoted to the lavish ceremony being planned for the Guild Master and his future consort. Two huge ceremonies back to back would be a bit much after all, at least according to Chester. They couldn't take away from the new consort's big day; that just wasn't done. So the plans for their own mating ceremony were simple, but Harry was actually just fine with that and had told Eggsy so. His first ceremony had been a massive, several months long migraine, and just having to show up, exchange vows and proof of their ties…that sounded pretty much heavenly to him.

Eggsy had gotten a laugh over that apparently, judging from the message Harry had gotten in response, and so the dominant hadn't argued or tried to push for a proper ceremony. The Mortons had offered to host a dinner party to celebrate their mating the week after the ceremony with only their nearest and dearest invited. That was perfect as far as Harry was concerned.

Pulling himself out of his musing since it was never a good idea to space out around an enemy, Harry listened to a few minutes of Veronica detailing the over the top ceremony she and her wedding planner were apparently planning before the woman made her next swipe at them.

"And of course I'm so looking forward to seeing Lady Tilde at both our ceremonies. I was thrilled when she wrote back stating that she wouldn't miss it, though you two are such good friends that I suppose it's only natural that she'd drop everything to come, Galahad."

Oh that bitch, she'd invited one of Eggsy's lovers to their mating ceremony just to shove it everyone's face that the stunning Tilde, the daughter of Sweden's most powerful Guild Master, was the sort of lover Eggsy preferred. Not someone like Harry, who he was being forced to mate with.

"Actually, she's a little miffed at me. But she'll come around."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be able to convince her that you'll stay…friends even after your mating."

Both well aware of what she was implying, Harry didn't see Eggsy's next words coming.

"Yes, we'll stay friends. We just won't be lovers ever again."

Almost in perfect synch Harry and Veronica's jaws dropped a little at the bold statement. It wasn't shock that he'd admitted the two had been lovers in the past, all the guilds were well aware of the woman's adventurous sexual nature and the numerous lovers she'd had since her teens. Tilde's particular fondness for Eggsy was well known despite his low status, and the two were openly affectionate and flirtatious when together. No, what was shocking was the fact that Eggsy was implying his sexual relationship with one of the most desirable female dragons in the world was now over because he would soon be Harry's husband.

Veronica was the first to recover. "I can see why she and your other lovers would be quite annoyed with you. You must have been quite busy, saying good bye to them all recently."

"A gentleman doesn't have multiple lovers at one time." Was Eggsy oh so proper and British reply, doing a rather excellent imitation of Lord Morton if Harry wasn't wrong. "And anyone I've slept with in the past knows me well enough to know that I'm monogamous, not to mention the fact that I'd have no interest in someone who'd pursue me knowing I was in a relationship. Desperate people who can't get their own lovers, and have to steal others by becoming their side pieces…I've never seen the appeal. Who wants someone else's leftovers, after all?"

Harry had just a moment to think that what Eggsy was saying made no sense, because the boy couldn't possibly be insinuating that he intended to be celibate for the duration of their mating, and then Veronica was out of her seat, her intent to let Eggsy have it clearly written on her face.

Which was why Harry pushed his puzzling thoughts aside for the moment and in one swift move got up to neatly intercept her, physically putting himself in front of Eggsy to make it clear that if Veronica wanted at his boy, she was going to have to get through him. And while his height and build had long been bemoaned by others, as omegas were supposed to be smaller and much more delicately built, in this case it came in handy.

Plus if she did hit him instead of Eggsy, he could legitimately have thrown out of his rooms so fast her head would spin.

Well aware of this, Veronica had gone still and now stared up at him with hate filled eyes. "You two really do deserve each other."

"I couldn't agree more."

The squeeze Eggsy gave his shoulder made it clear his boy was with him, one hundred percent.

)

Harry wasn't surprised, nor was Eggsy, apparently, when there were no more scheduled visits after that first one. Veronica had ended up cutting their one meeting short as it was when it became clear that the two of them were a force to be reckoned with when together. There was also the fact that it was almost unheard of for his mate's mistress and himself to be left nearly alone, so the meeting had really been Harry's first opportunity to butt heads with the bitch and show her what he was capable of when he took his gloves off, so to speak, and chose to behave a little less than the gentleman he should be. It had been very satisfying and refreshing to say the least.

But yes, any meetings with Eggsy were now a no go thanks to Veronica no doubt running to Chester to make sure of that as soon as the first one ended. And Harry had seen that coming, and so had resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't likely to see his future mate until the ceremony that would mark the end of his reign as the Guild's consort. A day he couldn't wait for, especially since what was to come gave Harry another gift he'd forgotten about with everything else occupying his mind.

When Chester came to his room and informed him that he required his mating bracelet so that it could be cleaned and altered for Veronica, it was all Harry could do not to get up and dance with glee, especially since he could see that the idiot actually thought Harry would object to having the hated thing removed prematurely. Stupid man. Harry couldn't unbutton his shirt sleeve fast enough as he pushed up the material to reveal the 'priceless' King family heirloom bracelet that marked him as Chester's property.

Like far too many of their kind the King family liked to go overboard in demonstrating their wealth, surrounding themselves and their persons with gold and precious stones whenever possible. Chester was actually more restrained in that area than a lot of his relatives, but that was mostly because the guild master preferred to hoard his wealth in his bank accounts instead of wearing it. But this bracelet was over three hundred years old, and was covered in jewels that just added to the weight of the thick gold encircling his wrist.

Harry was fairly sure his arm muscles were more developed on his left than his right, despite being right handed, because he'd had to weight lift the damn thing every second of his existence for decades. He literally couldn't take it off, Chester's magic preventing anyone but him from being able to remove it unless someone was willing to hack off the limb itself.

As he watched Chester's now slitted eyes stare down at the bracelet, using his mind to work his magic as all dragons did, Harry bit down on his bottom a lip to keep any sound of relief or pleasure from escaping as the bracelet snapping open echoed in the quiet room before Chester basically yanked it away from him like he hated the idea of touching Harry longer than was completely necessary.

Not that he was complaining about that either, Harry too busy staring at the fingers he'd automatically wrapped around his naked feeling wrist. He could feel the difference in skin texture that marked where the bracelet had encased his skin, like it was still branding him as Chester's. But unwrapping his fingers after a moment Harry stared at his arm, actually feeling the need to tear up a little at the loss of that bracelet.

No more, he thought as he ran his fingers over the tender skin. Never again.

"I'm sure Unwin will replace it with something…befitting you."

Oh. Yes. Eggsy's bracelet would go there now.

Blinking in surprise Harry had to admit that he was a little worried about that now that Chester had reminded him that this was only a temporary reprieve before another dominant gave him a new bracelet claiming him as his. And it wasn't the fact that Eggsy couldn't possibly afford anything close to the previous bracelet…it was that Eggsy didn't have the best taste in jewelry.

Which didn't matter, Harry told himself sternly, forceful refusing to recall some of the chav pieces the boy had worn before Eggsy had come under his tutelage. After all, most anything was better than the gaudy thing he'd been stuck with all these years. If nothing else it would be significantly less weighty and cumbersome. His tailor would appreciate that.

Feeling Chester's eyes on him Harry looked up to meet the other man's gaze, well aware that their near identical height was just one more thing his husband hated about him. But it wasn't hate he saw in the other dragon's eyes, in fact Harry wasn't ever sure that he'd ever seen his husband look at him this way before. It wasn't quite regret…maybe nostalgia? Not that that made a lot of sense either considering the fact that it wasn't like they had many good times to recall even at the start of their marriage. So no, actually, Harry had no idea how to interpret the look he was being given.

But it made him feel the need to say something, anything to soften the mood of the room, but even as he opened his mouth Chester's face hardened and just that quickly Harry knew to close his mouth and say nothing.

They really had nothing to say to each other after all.


	5. Marked As His

Marked As His

Harry glanced around him as he sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor of his small study, taking in the growing number of packed boxes around him with some surprise. He honestly hadn't thought that there would be much aside from his clothes that he'd want to take with him when he moved in with Eggsy, but even aside from that and all the items he intended to donate to charity there was still quite a lot he was going to have to try and fit in his new place. And alright, it had turned out that he had far more clothing than he'd previously realized thanks to the size of his walk in closet.

But at least he was almost done, Harry told himself, sure that he only had his desk left to go through and then everything would either be in its appropriately labeled box or was remaining behind for Chester to do as he liked with. As it was he was honestly surprised his soon to be ex mate hadn't assigned someone to watch Harry pack up his belongings to make sure he didn't take any of the King family heirlooms Harry had had fostered onto him over the years. He wouldn't have thought the man aware enough to realize Harry wouldn't want them. But either way he was glad Chester wasn't around to bother him, especially since Harry was willing to bet a fair amount of money that the man wouldn't be thrilled to see that Harry was planning to get rid of just about everything the man had ever given him, not wanting an reminders of their time together. Or just plain not wanting them, as his own tastes had never been worth considering in Chester's books. Thankfully, if asked, he had the handy excuse that it would be disrespectful of him to bring presents from his previous mating into his new mate's home all ready too.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him that he recognized as Percival's, Harry turned his head, expecting that he would once again have to reassure the man that no, he didn't need anyone's help with his packing. The man was too much like his father to easily accept the idea of an omega doing any sort of physical labor when a dominant was around to do it for him, so this would be the fourth time Harry had had to reassure his bodyguard that he was fine and didn't require assistance.

But to Harry's surprise his bodyguard hadn't come to offer help, but to inform him that the man's mother had dropped by and would like to speak to him for a few minutes if he was available to receive him.

"How much of a mess am I?"

Percival's eyes scanned over him with professional detachment. "You might want to change first."

"Show him into the parlor then, and I'll be right back."

Nodding his head Percival headed back the way he'd come while Harry got to his feet and quickly headed for his bedroom to change into one of the few outfits he'd left unpacked since he was stuck here for three more days.

A brief look in the mirror confirmed that he didn't look terribly dishevelled, which was reassuring, and after a hurried wipe down with a wash cloth to remove the sweat he'd work up Harry switched into the tailored trousers and designer jumper he'd set out for latter. Then, once properly attired, Harry headed out to greet his friend, not wanting to keep Colin waiting any longer than necessary.

Not that the omega would complain or even comment if he was a tad tardy, but it was the principle of the point. Colin was essentially perfect, and trying to live up to the standards the man set for himself was impossible, but Harry did try to insure that Colin didn't worry about him, which he knew his friend did constantly.

Colin was essentially every dominant's idea of a dream omega, from the beauty of his face to his slender build that nonetheless had brought forth FIVE children, four of them powerful dominants with Percival being his oldest and Roxanne, Eggsy's best friend, being the youngest. Though to look at Colin you'd think he was as young as Percival, because yes, he was just that perfect. Add in the fact that Colin lived for his family's happiness, made everyone fall in love with him within minutes of meeting him, and was just genuinely one of the nicest and kindest people Harry had ever met…well, it would be so easy to hate him if he wasn't so easy to love.

"Consort." As always Colin gave him the most graceful of bows when he walked in, Harry never having succeeded in convincing his friend that when they were alone he could treat him as an equal.

"Not for much longer." And wasn't that wonderful. "How are you, Colin?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking. I hope I didn't come at a bad time, my son tells me you've been busy packing things up for your move."

The fact that Colin thought someone else should have taken on that task for him went unsaid, but Harry heard it loud and clear regardless. But putting that aside Harry assured him that he was happy for the company, and invited him to take a seat.

Thanking him Colin did so, politely declining the offer for refreshments. "I really can't stay long, though I wish I could. We've had to hire a new cook, and I need to be home to make sure he prepares Edward's dinner properly." A regretful look. "I wanted to come sooner so that we could chat, but the Guild Master waylaid me to talk about his upcoming nuptials and future wife."

Sharing a look both thought but didn't say that if it had been possible King would have taken Colin as his decades ago. But Colin belonged to Edward in every way, their souls so entwined they could speak telepathically and sense each other's emotions, and had Chester arranged for Edward's death and succeeded Colin would have followed his mate into the next life just as quickly. And if their children hadn't torn Chester to bits for their parents' deaths, Colin's father would have done much worse. Ergo the Guild Master had settled for Harry after his first wife died.

"So what brings you by?" Harry asked, thinking to spare them both thoughts of Chester and his soon to be wife.

"Eggsy, actually."

While many members of their Guild couldn't understand why, Eggsy was actually quite dear to Colin. The boy was considered practically a member of the Morton family, and Colin fussed over Eggsy as much as he did the rest of his children.

"He sent you to see me in his place?" An excellent move on Eggsy's part, Harry mused, especially since Chester had a very hard time saying no to Colin.

"It was my idea, actually. You see he asked me to come with him to pick out your mating bracelet, and while we were there he informed me of something I thought we should run by you first."

Mentally breathing a sigh of relief that Eggsy had had the sense to ask for help, especially as Colin had wonderful taste, Harry took a moment to be glad before asking what else Eggsy was up to.

"Well he has a rather…unorthodox idea. Which I completely understand, he has spent the majority of his life around humans and therefore it's only logical that he should have grown up with their customs and ways of thinking. But basically, he's had a mating bracelet created for himself to wear."

Brows furrowing in confusion, Harry had to take a moment to understand why Eggsy would do such a thing given that dominants were not expected to wear anything that suggested they were owned by their omega. Most of them would die laughing first. But given what Colin had implied… "He…sees them as a sort of wedding ring?"

"Exactly." Colin looked relieved that he'd figured it out. "And while I pointed out that you could just have normal wedding rings later, if you wished and he wanted to honor that tradition, but he says that he wants the bracelet too. His idea is that after he's placed his on your wrist you'll do the same for him at the ceremony. He plans to talk to the Keeper about it when she arrives so he'll have her permission. I said you should be consulted first about it though, and he agreed. He'll also just wear his bracelet later on, and not combine it with the ceremony if that's what you'd prefer. Though he doesn't care for that compromise overly."

Mouth opening a little in shock, Harry didn't know quite what to think. He'd never imagined that Eggsy would want to wear some visible proof that they were a mated pair.

"It isn't done, I know, but it…it would mean a lot to him. He had it engraved with the Hart family crest and it's quite lovely, really."

Given that Colin was the perfect omega, who lived by the rules and customs of their kind, it said a lot that he was remotely encouraging Harry to go along with Eggsy's plan.

And though Harry couldn't see the boy's choice going over terribly well…if it would make Eggsy happy to have Harry place that bracelet around his wrist in front of everyone, then that was what he would do. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

"Tell him I support his plan, and can't wait to see it and him."

"I will."

)

The last few days leading up to the dissolution of his bond with Chester and his joining with Eggsy flew by terribly quickly after that. It helped that Harry kept himself as busy as he could, and before he knew it was standing in the room that had been assigned to him and Eggsy for their first night as mates. Naturally Harry wished they'd just been allowed to go home after the ceremony, but Chester had insisted and it wasn't like they could say no to the master of their guild without a damn good reason. And at least the bed was a king sized, so there'd be plenty of room for them both to spread out without annoying each other while they slept. Not that he knew how much room Eggsy took up on a bed, or would need to know after this. Especially since Eggsy was more of a morning person than he was, and would probably be up most mornings before he was.

But looking away from the bed, it was doing weird things to his insides to look at it, Harry focused on looking himself over in the mirror while resisting the urge to fiddle with his tie or other parts of his suit. He looked the best that he could at this point, and it was only nerves that had him thinking there was anything else he could do to make himself look better.

It did help a little to wrap his fingers around his left wrist, appreciating the fact that there was no bracelet there as yet. The much hated King bracelet was currently in his pocket as opposed to his wrist since it needed to be handed over to Chester as a sign that they were no longer mated. Technically the other man was supposed to remove it from his wrist in front of everyone, but that wasn't possible since it had been magically altered already for Veronica. Thank the gods. So he'd just hand it over and get the whole ceremony over with so that they could move on to the next one. The one where he and Eggs would exchange bracelets and vows. And while Harry thought himself a fool for thinking so, he had to admit that the idea of Eggsy wearing a bracelet marking him as belonging to Harry made him happy now that he'd had more time to get used to the idea. Even if this wasn't going to be a real mating.

Admittedly it had taken him longer than it should have, Harry acknowledged ruefully, but he'd finally figured out what Eggsy must plan to do when it came to seeing to his sexual needs. With everything Eggsy had said and implied during their chaperoned visit Harry had been at a loss, but now he was fairly sure that his future dominant intended to only take human lovers. Given the way their kind viewed human, not to mention it would be much easier for Eggsy to be discreet that way, Harry had to admit the answer should have been obvious to him. Eggsy was too considerate to take a lover among their own kind, knowing that it would be discovered eventually with everyone knowing that once again Harry had been cast aside for another.

That he still didn't like the idea was just his foolish, selfish pride, Harry told himself, pushing those thoughts aside as well.

He would be happy living with Eggsy, and they'd have children and work together. And that was more than he could have ever hoped to have. That he'd never have a real mating…that didn't matter. He'd be happy with the gifts he would have.

A clearing of a throat behind him.

"Consort, it's time."

"Then I guess I had better be on time for once, especially given the occasion. Thank you, Tristan."

"My pleasure. And I…we, your guards, want you to know that we wish you all the best, and will miss you terribly. We've also made it clear to Eggsy that he's to treat you well or answer to us too, so just let us know if we need to take the pup to task."

Laughing, Tristian's comment reminded Harry of how his guards had viewed Eggsy as a puppy when he'd first come to work with them. Endlessly energetic, determined to get into everything, and completely incapable of not being adorably cute even when he was driving you mad with his antics.

"Thank you, Tristan. It's been my honor to be your consort, and I'll miss you all as well."

Nodding his head Tristan gave him a smile and then motioned for him to proceed, Harry nodding back as he took a deep breath and then started forward, the guards waiting for him at the door moving into position to guard his front while Tristan brought up the rear.

All together they moved through the various hallways and then outside where the ceremony would take place. The sight of all the other members of their Guild, as well as the specially invited guests, was a jolt, especially when Harry saw the way a number of the other dragons were looking at him, as most gave him the bows due his present position, while others did not in anticipation of what was to come. Some looked with pity in their eyes, smirks or smiles of pleasure graced the faces of those who had never been his friends or simply loved the excitement and intrigue that these coming ceremonies would provide them. Technically speaking he was doing a walk of shame, an omega who was being discarded by his dominant because he could not fulfill his duties or provide his mate with a heir. Most would think he should be hanging his head in shame.

But since he was well rid of his mate and the role of consort Harry held his head high as he walked up the main aisle where, on the raised stone platform, waited the Keeper for their Guild.

All Keepers were seers, their extreme dislike of being surrounded by the minds and life forces of many leading them to prefer solitary lives away from the Guilds they were assigned to oversee. They only visited when called for or if they had a vision indicating their presence was needed. The Keepers also acted as historians and advisors, their ability to see into the past as well as the future an invaluable tool.

The Keeper before him, they were never called by their birth names, was very old and very dominant, the power of her presence alone enough to unnerve and unsettle those around her so that no one stood too close to the platform. The instinctual wariness and deference she inspired served her well, Harry thought as he met her gaze, as no one was general stupid enough to seek her out for knowledge or help without a damn good reason.

For himself Harry found her slightly unnerving, but she had always been oddly respectful and courteous to him whenever they'd crossed paths. Which had driven Chester crazy, especially since the Keeper had never hidden the fact that she didn't like the present master of their Guild, and for that reason alone Harry liked her.

Bowing low to her, and receiving a small nod in return, Harry took his place to her left.

"You are well, I hope."

"Yes, Keeper. Thank you. I hope you are well, also."

"I am. I've been looking forward to this day for quite a while."

Surprised, Harry blinked at her, manners preventing him from asking her just what she had seen, that she was actually looking forward to Veronica becoming consort of their guild. She couldn't be happy for his sake, she barely knew him after all and there was nothing special about him. So whatever she'd seen, it had to be great enough to balance out the trouble Veronica would cause and the poor Keeper having to deal with the woman until the seer passed away.

Harry couldn't begin to imagine what she might have seen to make her happy, unless it was Chester's untimely death.

Her gaze lowered to his left arm. "You've already removed the bracelet, I see."

"Yes, it needed to be resized for its future wearer."

"You were never meant to wear his bracelet, Harry Hart." The way her eyes bore into his, slitted and all but glowing with power, made it clear that her words were far from idle conversation while they waited for the ceremony to start. "The one you shall be given tonight is a different matter, however. The boy who will claim you this night was meant to be your mate."

Forcing himself not to comment, especially since the hush that had fallen across the crowds before them indicated that his soon to be ex mate had arrived, Harry simply nodded and then turned his head to watch the dominant he was about to divorce come walking up the aisle with his own guards, the man's strides making his impatience clear. A man eager to get this done and over with.

But that was fair; Harry was just as eager to get this done and over with.


	6. The Mating Ceremony

Note: Roxy's mom being named Colin was just me loving that name, not a reference to Firth heh.

The Mating Ceremony

Harry had never witnessed the end of a mating before; it was a rare thing in their culture. But in order to prepare himself for what was to come he'd gone to the Guild's official library and accessed what information there was about the ceremony, and he had left feeling fairly confident he knew what to expect. The Keeper would give a short speech about why the mating was being dissolved, followed by the official removing of the bracelet and another small speech about what that meant before the bracelet was purified for its next owner. After that The Keeper would call upon their dragons to acknowledge the dissolution of their bond, the final announcement, and that would be that. The separation of their wealth and such would be taken care of afterwards, and wasn't part of the ceremony. So basically the only part Harry really wasn't looking forward to was having his failures as an omega trotted out before their whole Guild, but it wasn't like everyone didn't know already. Chester had never been quiet about whose fault it was that their union had provided no children and his husband had taken others to his bed.

Prepared to keep a stiff upper lip while his faults were listed Harry's eyes widened along with everyone else's when, after a very short introduction that had done nothing more than gain the attention of everyone in attendance, The Keeper got to the part about why the mating was being severed.

"Due to the incompatibility of their dragons, as well as the Guild Master's need for a heir with his present mistress, this mating is to be dissolved. The bracelet, please."

No speech, no list of his faults that Chester had probably been happy to prepare with Veronica's help. The whole mistress thing could even be seen as a slap against his soon to be ex mate, The Keeper one of the very few who could get away without that unscathed. The speech had been straight to the point in the extreme, Harry holding out the bracelet in question automatically when it was requested, his mind too busy trying to figure out what was going on to concentrate on anything.

From the look on Chester's face, their minds were in synch for once, even. What the hell was going on here?

Taking the bracelet The Keeper held it between her hands, a large flame erupting to encase it as it was purified and the bond it signified was 'burned' away. The words she spoke were in the old tongue of their kind, Harry only catching a little as she was basically speaking under her breath rather than to them. And then the flames ended and she held the piece of jewelry over to Chester, the Guild Master all but snatching it out of her hand.

"All right then, that takes care of that. You may step down, Guild Master. Eggsy, if you would come up now please."

"What are you talking about?" Chester demanded to know as he dared to glare at The Keeper, having no doubt researched this process as well. "Our dragons need to end the bond before this becomes official. Is this the first time you've performed this ceremony?"

"It is, actually, but I do know what I'm doing. I didn't ask you to call up your dragon halves because there was no reason to. Your dragons never mated."

Now more than a few jaws, including Harry and Chester's, hit the floor as they gaped at her like she'd just informed them that the world was flat.

"What…forgive me for questioning you, Keeper, but what do you mean our dragons never mated?"

"Precisely that, Child." The old dragon's eyes softened a little as she met Harry's gaze, no doubt seeing the turmoil that dwelled there. "Your dragon was always too strong for him, Consort, and his dragon could not accept that. He tried to break your spirit, even though he was warned that such an endeavor was utterly pointless." A pointed look in Chester's direction, and then she continued to explain in a voice that easily carried despite its softness. "As the more sovereign dragon, your other half's consent was necessary for the bond to form and solidify and there was none. Therefore there is no bond for me to severe."

Everyone was silent except for Chester, his face red as he sputtered and mumbled to himself. He did have the sense not to outright argue, but it was obvious that that was why his words weren't audible even to Harry who was standing right in front of him. His ex was striving so hard not to offend The Keeper that a stroke or heart attack wasn't out of the question.

If it came to that someone else was going to have to perform CPR.

"He's an omega." Chester finally bit off with hands clenched into fists at his side.

"He is a dragon first."

For his part Harry couldn't have said a word if his life depended upon it. He knew, of course, how strong his dragon half was. He'd spent more than half of his life restraining his dragon, keeping him quiet and asleep so that he could live the life assigned to him by his body and place within their society. His dragon had never accepted that he was an omega, too sovereign in mind to allow himself to be subjugated or control by any but the human who shared his mind and body.

And then Eggsy was suddenly with them on the platform, the boy's eyebrow raised in Chester's direction in a silent inquiry as to why he was still there. He looked so handsome in his suit too, the clothes one that Harry had helped him pick out from the tailor shop Eggsy would now own when their mating was complete. Though it was a little tight on the boy around the shoulders, Harry noted with a small smile, thinking to himself that the boy just kept getting broader and more handsome the older that he got. Lee would be so proud of his son.

Though what his former guard would think of the idea of Eggsy marrying someone of his age…oh dear.

Giving Eggsy and then Harry a dark look, all the while very pointedly not looking at The Keeper since he'd already made a fool of himself thanks to her, Chester turned around and then marched down to take his place at the front of the crowd, no one stupid enough to so much as look in their Guild Master's direction as they all looked ahead instead, doing their best to hide how eager the were to see what was going to happen next.

And all of them struggled to try not to reveal that they were all thinking about what The Keeper had said about the strength of Harry's dragon, omega or not.

)

Calm and acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, The Keeper had Eggsy assume the spot his Guild Master had just left and then announced that their mating ceremony could begin if Harry was ready. And though he nodded his agreement Harry had to admit that he probably wasn't in the best mindset to do something as important as bind his life with another man. He was still recovering from the shock of how his last mating had just ended. But concentrating on Eggsy was probably a good way to regain his equilibrium, especially since the boy was grinning at him like he hadn't a care in the world. He'd have whacked his future mate upside the head for not taking this more seriously if not for the solemnity of the situation.

The speech The Keeper gave was the usual one, which was basically to tell everyone who was listening that Harry would belong to Eggsy from this day forward, Eggsy responsible for protecting and providing for his omega as a dominant should, while Harry's duty was to provide Eggsy with a home and children, as was an omega's duty. And then she called for the gifting of the bracelet, The Keeper's helper hurrying over to open and then offer the box containing the bracelets The Keeper had blessed earlier.

This was the first chance Harry had gotten a chance to see the bracelets in question, the two pieces of jewelry identical in all but size from the looks of them. It was like bands of gold had been woven together over and over again in a complicated pattern that ended with the Hart and Unwin family coat of arms, one on each side to mark where the ends of the bracelets met. They were beautiful.

Looking up to meet Eggsy's gaze Harry hope his own communicated how lovely they were, the pleased smile that crossed the younger man's face reassuring him that yes, he'd gotten the unspoken message.

Taking the first bracelet when it was handed to him Eggsy's smile beamed that much brighter as Harry held out his arm, Eggsy tenderly pushing up the shirt and suit jacket sleeve Harry had deliberately left undone for him and then just as carefully wrapping the bracelet around Harry's wrist, locking it into place. "With this bracelet I claim you as my own till death do us part. So I do will it, so will it be."

And then Eggsy held up his own arm to present him with his wrist, Harry taking the bracelet he was offered by The Keeper with a smile of thanks as they all ignored the raised voices as the other members of the Guild all started to whisper amongst themselves about this latest surprise.

Pushing back the material of Eggsy's clothing to get it out of the way Harry carefully slid the bracelet into place, and though they hadn't discussed it Harry decided what the hell, and repeated the vow Eggsy had just given him back, the uproar that caused almost loud enough to drown out his words. But Eggsy was right in front of him, and Harry could see that his words had been heard.

"Excellent. Now call up your dragons, please."

The Keeper's request meant different things to both of them. For Harry, due to the purity of his bloodlines, his dragon was basically another being living inside of his human body, or Harry was living in his dragon's body when he shifted. Most purebloods were this way by virtue of the fact that they literally could not survive in the world of men if they didn't cultivate a 'human' side to be in control most of the time. Their dragon halves were animals, however intelligent and sentient they might be, and dragons by nature were vicious, cunning, and prone to spilling blood when they didn't get their way. It was also necessary to keep the dragon side of their personalities at bay because the more power that part of their nature had, the more instinctual it was to want to transform and then stay as a dragon all the time. Which they couldn't do for obvious reasons.

Eggsy didn't have that problem because of his diluted bloodline, he could transform into a dragon but there was no dragon half to him. He simply was who he was, his eyes going to slitted dragon eyes simply to give the impression that his beast was present, even though technically he always was to a certain extent. The dragon part of his personality was just something that the boy rarely ever showed unless he was feeling threatened. Then the nature of their kind came through loud and clear without any need to shift his thinking.

But for Harry, as he released his inner dragon from the deep sleep he normally kept the beast in, the slitting of his eyes were nothing in comparison to the somehow dark voice that slipped into his thoughts, the dragon half of his nature making Harry's tilted his head in consideration as he looked Eggsy over.

'A gorgeous creature, young and virile, no doubt. He will please us well.'

If Harry had been in control he would have blushed. 'We do NOT think of him in that way.'

'Why not? Silly human; how you complicate things. He is our mate, pleasuring us is his duty. One he is eager to fill, no doubt.' A purr of pleasure at the thought. 'And at his age he will be more than up to the task. Unlike that useless old man we were stuck with before.' The dragon's all-consuming hatred and loathing of their former mate dripped from every unspoken word.

Harry mentally called his other half mental, his dragon responding with an inner snort that made his derision towards Harry's human self quite plain.

How had he forgotten that the few times he and Eggsy had been in dragon form together his dragon half had shown an inappropriate appreciation for the boy? It had embarrassed the hell out of him at the time, even as he'd understood that his dragon half was far more basic in his needs than Harry was. Fighting, amassing power and gold, and reproducing one's line were most important to that side of him, and one could not reproduce without sex. Which he hadn't had in a very long time and which his dragon had never had the chance to enjoy because Chester had refused to be near him when his dragon had any noticeable control over Harry's actions.

Most likely because, as The Keeper had stated, Harry's other half was dragon first, omega second. And his dragon had wanted control over their mate at the time, while Chester had tried and failed to master him. And had hated him for it.

But now was not the time for him to be thinking about that, and luckily for him, while he'd been mentally freaking out, Harry's dragon side had done nothing but stare at Eggsy and listen as The Keeper had launched into her final speech before telling them to link up their hands. Which they did, Harry rather grateful to be allowed to take Eggsy's hands in his as they crossed their arms to form an X. It was comforting, to be able to feel Eggsy's hands in his, reassuring him that they were in this together. And then The Keeper placed her hands under theirs, a large flame erupting from her hands to encase their joined hands above her. The fire's warmth was a comfort, though there was some irony to that seeing as the heat of the flame would have turned human hands to ash.

With the fire, which their own magic reacted to, their bracelets were bound to their wrists, not to be removed by anyone but the dragon who'd placed said bracelet around their wrist.

Her hand dropping away, and the flame flicking out like it was never there, The Keeper announced that the two were mated.

)

After that it was time for him and Eggs to step down off to the platform to greet and thank the members of their Guild that came forward to congratulate them in their mating. That Chester was obligated to greet them first as their Guild Master was of some amusement to the two of them, especially since it was so obvious that the old dragon would have much rather ignored them for the rest of the evening. He was brisk and had brought Veronica with him, the woman he would marry the following day doing the majority of the talking as she told them their ceremony had been so very unique and them, her tone making it clear that she thought it was as bizarre and wrong as they were together.

But he no longer belonged to Chester, he was Eggsy's now, and now that the ceremony was done and he'd reined his dragon side in Harry was far too happy to care what she or anyone else thought of them. The future was bright and he didn't have to fake his brilliant smile as he thanked her and Chester for their well wishes.

Smiling very fake smiles in return the two quickly moved away before things got ugly, especially as The Keeper was staying close to them.

"All they need is Dudley to be the Dursleys."

Guffing at the whispered words Harry had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. And though he looked over at Eggsy to silently warn him not to say something like that again, the grin and twinkle in the other man's eyes made it impossible for him not to smile back.

Thankfully the next people in line had Harry's eyes lighting up with delight, though years of training had him automatically hiding just how happy he was to see Merlin. The two had been great friends as lads, inseparable really, but then Harry had been revealed as an omega, it no longer proper for them to be alone or play the rough games and sports they'd once shared together. And then, to make matters worse, Harry had been stuck being mated to Chester, who hated Merlin with a passion as the Scotsman had been the son of the previous Guild Master. The fact that Merlin had never wanted the position after his father's death didn't matter; all that mattered was that quite a lot of the elders had wanted Merlin for the position instead of Chester. So Merlin wasn't often in the Guild Master's presence, and was not allowed near Harry but for the briefest of greetings.

Now here was one of those rare moments to be savored and-

Harry yelped a little as he found himself be yanked into his friend's arms, the familiar scent of the man making his heart hurt in the best way even as he clutched Merlin back reflexively, loath to let him go for that moment before he realized that what they were doing was not allowed. No one could touch an omega without their dominant's permission. And Merlin had just grabbed and hugged him in front of everyone.

"If you break him we're going to have words, Merlin."

"Not to mention breathing is rather important." Merlin's mate Rachel pointed out dryly from her man's side. "I'd loosen your grip a little, Darling."

Fearing for Merlin and the backlash his friend could suffer for the social faux pas he'd just committed, Harry moved out of Merlin's grasp, his eyes immediately going to Eggsy to see what the boy's reaction to Merlin's actions were.

Eggsy smiled at him, reaching out to lace his fingers with Harry's. "I gave him permission. He can hug you as much as he wants. Get inappropriate and Rachel and I will kill him."

Rachel nodded in complete agreement.


	7. Having The Talk

Having The Talk

The mating reception went about as well as Harry had expected it to. At his last one everyone had wanted to get close to him, to shower him with their well wishes and compliments in order to start off on the right foot with the new consort. Now the same dragons came to congratulate them as was per tradition, but they were also very careful not to stay too long since he was no longer the consort, and the new one was watching and probably making note of Harry's friends and supporters so that she could shun them later on. Though she wouldn't dare do that to the Mortons or Merlin's family, and as long as he and Eggsy had them on their side Harry didn't really care about the others. Plus he was really enjoying the fact that so many of the other dragons wanted to ask him about why Eggsy was wearing a mating bracelet and the things The Keeper had said about him as well, but were too social conscious to risk showing undo interest in him or his company.

All in all there were no words for how much better this day was going than the last one.

The fact that Eggsy stayed with him throughout the night helped considerably too. The boy's hand on his lower back was surprisingly grounding and comforting, and Eggsy was exceptionally good at turning someone's attention onto him and insuring that Harry didn't get stuck talking to someone he didn't want to, or about something he didn't want to discuss.

Not even the brief conversation they'd had with Lady Tilde had gone badly, though he'd been dreading it since Veronica had mentioned that Eggsy's ex would be among the guests. She'd been very polite and courteous, though Harry could have done without the very warm and affectionate hug the woman had given his mate. But she'd acted like the lady she was with him, and had even asked him to take good care of Eggsy because there weren't many dragons like him. Of course he'd been able to agree completely with that, though it might have been a tad possessive of him to wrap his arm around Eggsy's waist just to remind her who the young man now belonged to. Not that Eggsy had seemed to mind in the slightest, since his boy's response had been to turn his head and place a kiss on his jaw that Harry had not expected at all.

That display of public affection had certainly given the guests something else to talk about.

Aside from that the meal had been uninspiring but decent, and the 'party' boring for the most part, especially since there wasn't any dancing to liven things up a little. There would be one tomorrow of course, but two dances in two days had apparently struck their Guild Master as excessive. Not that Harry really cared, it just meant that they were only expected to stand around and socialize for a short period of time before the night's festivities were over, everyone wanting to get to bed early so that they'd be up for the day long festivities that would take place at tomorrow's ceremony.

So after saying good night to the majority of their guild Eggsy told Harry that he could head on up to their room if he liked. He just needed to have a quick conversation with Merlin about something and then he'd head on up after him.

Enjoying the kiss Eggsy gave his hand, the boy did delight in titillating those around them for his own amusement, Harry nodded in agreement of the plan and then stated that he'd meet him in their room then.

Actually Harry was rather glad for the chance to go up on his own, take a short breather, and change without Eggsy around. Soon enough he was going to have to get used to sharing a home and his life with the younger man, and he was going to be very happy doing so, but it was also going to take some getting used to.

So Harry let himself into the room they'd been assigned and quickly collected what he needed from his suitcase before heading for the bathroom to make use of the shower, the hot water feeling heavenly as he washed away the day and all the stress that had come with it. It was all over now, Harry thought almost giddily, and his new life was official about to begin. He wouldn't have to put up with the other members of the Guild much because Eggsy wasn't high ranking enough to get invited to the countless parties and functions Chester insisted on hosting or going to, and the ones they were invited to they'd be free to decline if they didn't want to go. The pretentious, often terribly boring events were no more Eggsy sort of thing than they were his, and the thought of being able to tell his mate that he didn't feel like doing this or that and being allowed to stay home because Eggsy would be fine with that…heaven.

Toweling off once he was done, Harry changed into his favorite black striped pajamas, red robe, and his slippers before brushing his teeth, drying his curling hair, and cleaning up before heading out into the bedroom, sensing that he wasn't alone even before the chuckle reached his ears.

Turning his head Harry was greeted by the sight of Eggsy standing by the bed, his quick survey noting that his new mate had removed his suit jacket, cufflinks, shoes and socks, and Eggsy must have been partway through undoing his shirt too because it was partly open.

"Something funny?"

"You're just so fuckin adorable. Love the pjs."

"And exactly why am I adorable?" Harry asked dryly, the comment about his pajamas making him wonder just what Eggsy was planning to wear to bed. Knowing his luck the boy preferred to sleep in the nude, and wouldn't that make things interesting.

A shake of his head and then Eggsy was walking towards him, Harry thinking to himself that his amusement was written all over his mate's grinning face. And then Eggsy was standing right in front of him, something coming into those green eyes that made butterflies start to flutter in Harry's stomach for some reason.

"So fuckin adorable." Eggsy said again, in a low, husky sort of way that Harry had never heard the other man use before, and then suddenly Eggsy's hands were in his hair, the pads of his fingers pressing in to lower Harry's head. And when he automatically lowered his head Eggsy's lips were suddenly pressed against his, wiping all other thoughts from Harry's mind.

)

It had been so long since he'd been kissed, Chester had only done it occasionally over the years for show, and basically never when they were alone together. And then it had always been in an attempt to lull him into a false sense of security or to persuade him to do something, which had never worked because Harry had figured out pretty quick that putting his trust in the man would be a costly mistake. Which was why it took his brain longer than it should have to inform him that Eggsy was kissing him, and not in a friendly or familial sort of way. He was being kissed in the way of lovers, Harry realized, Eggsy showing the sort of skill that made it plain why he had so many women and men lining up to snog with him. Also, he'd probably be enjoying it quite a lot if the person kissing him wasn't Eggsy, and he knew why he was being kissed so thoroughly in the first place.

Which was why he pulled away to look down at Eggsy questioningly, the younger man looking just as confused as he stared back at him.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah..?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Uhm…cause I wanted to." Eggsy was looking at him with such utter bewilderment that Harry would have thought him adorably cute under ordinary circumstances. "And it's called foreplay, Harry." A hint of a smirk. "I always figured King was shit at that, he seems the type. But I…I figured you'd rather…do you not like to be kissed?" Now Eggsy looked worried. "Did I do somethin wrong?"

"It's not…why would you want to kiss me? I'm…we're…"

"Mated." Eggsy supplied, back to looking worried and confused. "The dragon version of married, remember? We're supposed to snog and stuff. Lots of other stuff."

"Yes, but…" Trailing off, understanding having dawned on him, Harry opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before he managed to find, much less choke out the words. "You want this to be a real mating? That's what you thought it would be."

Multiple blinks of confusion, then a dawning understanding on Eggsy's face as well, the boy's eyes widening comically. "Did ya…did ya think this was just gonna be, what da ya call it…a marriage of convenience sort of thing? In name only?"

Harry nodded.

"Fuck."

Feeling like he needed to explain, especially since Eggsy looked like he'd just punched him in the gut, Harry reached out and cautiously placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's not...it's not because of you, Eggsy. I'm just not…I never thought you could want an old man like me, especially knowing…we'll it's been made pretty obvious over the years that I'm not…that I can't keep a man happy. That I'm not…sex is not something I'm proficient at." Harry stated it with as stiff an upper lip as he could manage, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

"Harry…King used ta go through his side pieces like my sis goes through bubble bath. The only reason Veronica's lasted this long is cause she wanted to be consort, and he was probably too afraid of what she'd do to him to dump her. And now he needs her for breedin, not to mention he seems to prefer females to men far as I can tell. I'd bet serious dough King's the one who's absolute shit in bed, not you."

"Ah. Well that's…Eggsy…I'm so very sorry."

Not being blind Harry could see how upset Eggsy was and he hated himself for being the cause. Hated the fact that they'd misunderstood before and now it was too late. And so when Eggsy held up a finger and asked for a minute Harry automatically nodded in agreement. It was the least he could do.

Granted his reprieve Eggsy moved away and started to pace back and forth in front of him, Harry doing his best not to fidget or say something now that he knew just how buggered they really were. Eggsy had really meant to take him to bed, to sleep with him. He also must have meant it when he'd said that he'd be faithful to Harry now that they were mated, which really he should have seen coming because Eggsy wasn't the sort to cheat, and the boy did see the humans as being equal to dragons no matter what the rest of their Guild thought. And now his poor boy was stuck with him, and no doubt thinking he had doomed himself to a celibate life if he kept that promise, and on top of that…on top of that the idea that Eggsy would want to have sex with him was near to impossible for Harry to wrap his mind around given that he'd never thought such a thing possible.

"Am I even your type?"

Caught off guard by the question, it took a moment for Harry to process it, much less answer as honestly as he could. "I don't know that I have a type, really. I…when I was young I thought I was a dominant, and I dated and wanted men who I suppose were a lot like you in some way, but then I found out what I was, and then I was mated to Chester, and…we were not compatible in the bedroom. He…he didn't even want me when I was in heat, I was so bad."

Cheeks burning in shame Harry had to look away, unable to meet Eggsy's eyes now. It was one of the most disgraceful thing any omega could admit after all, as they were at their most sensual and irresistible while in heat. To be considered unappealing, when everything in their bodies was primed for sex and attracting their mate…but Eggsy needed to know how bad it was. How bad he was.

Jerking when Eggsy's arms were suddenly around him, pressing him against the younger man's body, Harry didn't know what to think when he felt one of Eggsy's hands move up to stroke his hair while Eggsy looked him firmly in the eyes, the dominant power behind the gaze making it impossible for him to look away.

"Fuck that, Harry. Fuck that and fuck him. I'm not King."

"I know that, Eggsy. Believe me."

"But will you give me a chance to prove that to you? A chance to…we don't have to have sex, I can court you and shit if you want but I don't want this ta be fake anything."

"Eggsy…I'll…if you want me I'll…." The idea made him nauseated, but if Eggsy wanted to try then he'd let him. Give him what little pleasure he could in the hopes that it would be enough for him.

"I ain't interested in touchin ya if you don't want me to, A'rry." Eggsy's accent deepened as insult flashed across his face.

"It's not…my dragon wants you. He does." He was fucking this up, hurting Eggsy, and that was the last thing in the world Harry wanted to do. He could damn well suck it up; it wasn't like he didn't have loads of practice at it. And he knew that Eggsy wasn't like Chester, he wouldn't deliberately hurt him or hold his failures over his head the way Chester had always done.

Going quiet, obviously thinking about that, Eggsy's gaze sharpened once more in decision. "Does your dragon think he's bad at sex?"

Harry didn't have to think about it, he immediately shook his head in the negative. His dragon had hated having or trying to have sex with Chester, but he'd never blamed himself for it. The dragon had too big of a superiority complex to ever think he was anything less than perfect.

"You always told me that it wasn't enough to look and talk like a gentleman. That I had to believe I was a gentleman, and as good as any of them, or they'd never believe it."

Seeing where this was going Harry winced, knowing that Eggsy was right. Even if he were to try his best to please Eggsy in bed, the wounds from years spent being told how useless and unappealing he was ran deep, and still threatened to bleed if prodded too much. And that would overshadow everything else, so that even if Eggsy was right, and things wouldn't be so bad between them normally, his own hang ups and mental conditioning would sabotage them.

"Shit."

"Let your dragon out."

"What?"

"Let your dragon out, Harry. We don't have to have sex like I said, but the other stuff, the foreplay and shit…we could do that and show you. Show you how good it could be. If that's all right with you."

"You…you won't be able to…the main reason Chester was never interested in me during my heats was that I couldn't control my dragon properly, and he's very aggressive and strong. He doesn't understand that he's an omega, not a dominant. I mean he wants to be-" Throat clearing. "Penetrated, but he demands control and I can't always rein him in, especially when he wants something badly." Which definitely applied to his dragon's desire to mate with Eggsy.

"Harry, I've dated human men plenty, and taken it up the arse more than a time or two. So top or bottom, your dragon can dominate the hell out of me if that's what it takes to have a sex life."

Jaw dropping, both from the visuals and the thoughts and ideas now floating through his mind, Harry didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say to that.

And then Eggsy's hands were on his cheeks, centering him. "Let him out, Harry."

Staring into Eggsy's eyes Harry could think of a million reasons why that wasn't a good idea, but he also knew that Eggsy was stubborn enough not to let this go until they'd at least tried. And odds were his dragon would scare the boy off the idea, which was something they'd just have to deal with regardless.

So shuddering a little Harry did as he'd been asked, not knowing what else to do.

)

The chains that kept him silent and contained dissolved as the dragon inside of Harry came into consciousness with an inner roar of pleasure and anticipation, the human part of him pushed aside to the corner of their collective mind. And opening his eyes the dragon stared into the eyes of his mate, the boy staring back at him as Eggsy waited to see what Harry would do given that his human side was no longer in charge. The dragon part of him was aware of what the two had been talking about before of course, his human side had just had him blocked to the point where he couldn't tell him how foolish he was being. But now he was in charge, and he was not going to make the mistake of letting his human back in control before he'd had a chance to claim his mate.

Capturing Eggsy's lips with his Harry was the aggressor now as he used his tongue to immediately tease his mate's mouth open, wanting to taste him thoroughly until he had those tastes memorized. Ah, his lovely boy had been into the chocolate covered strawberries again, no surprise as they were a weakness of his. And under that a hint of whiskey, followed by the uniqueness that was Eggsy's personal taste. Delicious. And naturally the long forgotten kissing skills he'd honed as a teenager returned to him easily enough as he continued to exercise complete control of the kissing, Harry growling in his throat when his mate let him have his way at first before Eggsy suddenly responded with equal passion, pressing his young, muscular body against his in a blatant invitation to touch and enjoy it.

Harry was more than eager to accept.

Grabbing the back of the shirt his mate was wearing Harry bunched the material up in his fist, got a good grip, and then ripped the dress shirt off his mate, breaking off the kiss then so that he could take a step back to get a look at the now shirtless man before him.

"Remove the rest."

His mate's chest heaved just a little in excitement and desire, Harry could smell it on top of the other physical indicators he was happy to catalogue as he looked over the finely honed, hairless chest that was on display for him. He also very much enjoyed the sight of his mate undoing the belt he was wearing before Eggsy undid his trousers, pushing them down along with his boxer briefs so that the materials pooled at his feet. Then Eggsy kicked them off to the side without a hint of trepidation, as he let Harry look his fill.

"Mine."

"Yours." And so saying Eggsy dared to challenge him by grabbing onto his robe and using it to pull him closer. "Now come and claim me, Mate."


	8. The Claiming

The Claiming

Harry was tempted to tell his mate that he was in charge, and intended to claim the hell out of him thank you very much, but Harry's dragon was willing to play nice with the little dominant for the time being. Especially since he hated the physical barriers his silly human had put between them by donning all these useless layers he was wearing, Harry mentally shaking his head over that as he shrugged the robe off while keeping his gaze locked with Eggsy, making sure that he had his mate's full attention.

Which he most definitely did judging from the way the boy was licking his lips, though the sizable erection his mate was sporting interested Harry a great deal more at the moment. He couldn't wait to take that inside him and enjoy everything it had to offer him to the fullest. All night long and well into morning. They had a lot of time to make up for after all, his stupid human self having denied him Eggsy for far too long.

But there was also a part of Harry that wanted, that needed to savor this rather than rush to the finish, so to speak. To finally be both wanted and seen for the powerful, desirable dragon that he was. He was sick and tired of others pitying him or looking down on him like he was less just because his human half had insisted on caging who and what they were. Who they were meant to be. But this was their mate, their true mate, and Eggsy saw him. Harry could tell. And while it would undoubtedly take them a while to educate his human half, Harry's dragon self was genuinely looking forward to the lessons.

Lesson One, they were desirable in their TRUE mate's eyes.

So Harry went a little slower in kicking off the slippers and removing the pajama top from his shoulders after undoing each of the buttons in turn. The pajama bottoms were pushed down to the floor and also kicked off with impatient haste though, because he needed to mate more than he needed air at this point, especially with this dragon who so obviously wanted him just as badly.

"You're fuckin sexy as 'ell, A'rry."

"And you're mine."

Growling in pleasure when Eggsy didn't contradict him, Harry closed the small space between them and wrapped one arm around the smaller dragon's waist to plaster him up against his own chest while his free hand got a very good grip on his mate's hair so that he could move Eggsy's head as he wished. And then he plundered the boy's soon to be very swollen and well kissed lips with relish.

Not that his mate needed encouragement, Harry was pleased to note seconds later when Eggsy's hands immediately came up to stroke and learn the skin and muscles of his back. His mate's hands were not soft and pampered, they were a man's hands with calluses and a roughness that made Harry's back arch under those fingers like a cat demanding more while he continued to learn his man's eager mouth and touch with growing skill and knowledge.

He wanted more access to his mate's body though, the idea of Eggsy sprawled out on the bed like a feast for him to taste and sample for his pleasure sending shudders up Harry's body as he licked his lips suggestively, intending to order the man to get his fine arse onto the bed.

But before the words could form on his lips Eggsy was moving, his mate's knees bending so that Harry automatically turned him loose so that his hold on the boy didn't hurt him. Which allowed Eggsy to drop down to his knees in front of him.

And staring down at his kneeling mate Harry's eyes widened, the golden brown slits all but nonexistent as his brain processed just what Eggsy was offering him as those rough hands slowly slid up Harry's thighs in case his intentions weren't clear.

"Eggsy…"

"With your permission." Eggsy purred back, moving in close to nuzzle his cheek against Harry's thigh before sending him a look that made it very clear he had every intention of sucking Harry's brains out through his cock. All Harry had to do was say yes.

"Do it."

"Yes, Mate."

)

In their culture it was omegas who went to their knees for their dominants, not the other way around, but as Eggsy had made clear earlier, his mate had spent enough time with the humans that he didn't give a damn about their social norms. The fact that he was a dominant, it was really just a word to his mate and Eggsy was far more about the pleasures of the flesh then who should be doing what in the confines of their bedroom. A fact that his boy made very clear as he went about demonstrating to Harry that he had a great deal of skill and knowledge when it came to oral sex.

Which meant that in some small corner of his brain both the dragon and human side of Harry's nature were a little miffed at the idea of the men who'd come before them, no pun intended, but for the most part Harry was too focused on his mate's incredible skills to work up much ire.

Breathing Eggsy's name and alternating between ordering and almost begging his mate not to stop while his fingers clenched in his man's hair, Harry couldn't have taken his eyes off Eggsy if he'd been offered all the gold his people had in their coffers. Nothing could be more alluring and beautiful than the sight of Eggsy's eyes on him, so warm and filled with desire for him while those bruised red lips sucked on his cock. Eggsy knew just how tight to wrap his fingers around his base, how hard to suck, and whatever the boy was doing with his tongue could not possibly be legal. Fuck, Eggsy was literally making his knees weak, Harry aware that it was taking considerable control on his part not to just come, especially when Eggsy proved his mastery over his gag reflex by taking him so deep that Harry started to babble, recognizable words and sentences beyond him. He bit down on his bottom lips to muffle them further, his dragon refusing to be reduced to that. But it had been a lifetime since he'd felt this sort of pleasure and he couldn't…it was so good…he wanted…

Harry literally snarled his fury when Eggsy's lips suddenly slid off him, leaving him bereft of all that warm, wet heat.

"None of that, Luv. Come in my mouth like a good dragon now. We've got all night, remember, and I wanna know what my mate tastes like."

And so saying Eggsy returned to putting his saucy mouth back to considerable use, Harry reduced to more sounds and muffled words as Eggsy's lips and tongue attacked him with single-minded focus, his mate's next move causing Harry to arch and swear a blue streak as his brain struggled to process what Eggsy's fingers were doing.

On some level he'd been aware of the throbbing in his ass, the wet feeling striking Harry as odd because while he was an omega his ass self-lubricating only happened when he was in heat, which he wasn't. In theory it was supposed to happen whenever he was aroused, but his body had never behaved the way it was supposed to. But the pleasure Eggsy was giving him had been more than enough to distract him from that, especially when he was trying to draw out the experience rather than blow like a teenager. So even when Eggsy's free hand had left his hip to travel around to his ass, two of the boy's fingers stroking at his hole, Harry hadn't paid much attention to that, too focused on the man's much more devious mouth.

Or he had right up until those two fingers slide into his ass and started thrusted into him while Eggsy continued to work him over with his mouth.

"EGGSY!"

The way Eggsy's hummed knowingly, the vibrations working over his cock, well it was just too much and Harry came hard in his mate's mouth, his eyes closing as his world became one of pure sensation and feelings unlike any he'd ever experienced.

Too good to survive, but so worth it.

Shaking with the force of his climax, and then not, Harry was aware on some level that Eggsy had straightened up again and was now holding him, skin to skin, his mate's lips pressing kisses against his jaw and throat. Grounding him. Reassuring him that Eggsy was there and would take care of him so that he could simply lean on him and enjoy.

Humming his pleasure as he cuddled close, not even caring that the difference in their heights made it a little awkward as he nuzzled his cheek against Eggsy's hair, Harry murmured a thank you, his own lips curving into a smile when Eggsy chuckled and told him that it had been his pleasure.

Which reminded Harry of the fact that his mate had yet to come, a fact that embarrassed him because ignoring his mate's own need for release did not reflect well on him either as a mate or a lover. Especially when Eggsy had just given him more pleasure in one sex act that Chester had managed in decades. So Harry started to use his own body to shepherd Eggsy towards the bed, moving his hands down to grab Eggsy by his hips and then toss him onto the covers to show both his strength and his desire to join their bodies.

The surprised yelp Eggsy made when he landed made Harry smile more than a little rakishly, though his amusement faded quickly to stirrings of fresh lust when the boy crawled backward before splaying himself out on top of the covers with the pillows propping him up slightly as his mate twisted that beautiful body to put it on display for him. Just for him.

"No one will ever see you like this but me."

Lifting up one hand Eggsy held it out to him, beckoning him to take it. "No one. Now come 'ere."

Sliding onto the bed, and moving quickly to straddle his mate, Harry braced his hands on either side of Eggsy's head as he leaned in so that their noses were almost touching, pressing their lips together in what was meant to be a quick kiss.

Except Eggsy was apparently very interested in drawing out the kissing. And the touching. And it was really hard for Harry to remember why he wasn't pushing his mate to fuck him when he was feeling so relaxed from his earlier orgasm. Letting Eggsy touch and kiss him was certainly not a hardship, especially when his mate was so skilled and knowledgeable at doing both. There was also the fact that he absolutely loved the praise and lustful comments Eggsy whispered or groaned at him when their lips weren't joined and he could tell Harry how sexy and gorgeous he was. After years of that fool he'd been stuck with blaming him for everything he now had Eggsy, who would submit and acknowledge him as his equal. In fact Harry had no idea how much time had passed before it eventually registered just how pained Eggsy was starting to look due to the way Harry had started rubbing against him in a demand for more touching.

In a flash of insight Harry understood that Eggsy was holding back and ignoring his own pleasure for Harry's sake. That his mate was so determined to show him how good it could be between them that he was ignoring his own wants and needs. And while it was true that his silly human side probably needed and appreciated the restraint Eggsy was showing him, Harry's dragon half rolled his eyes, as he reared up to a sitting position. A moment to appreciate the flare of heat in Eggsy's eyes as he looked him over and then Harry shifted down the toned bod beneath him and grabbed ahold of his mate's erection with one hand, his other hand resting on Eggsy's chest for balance as he very swiftly and without hesitation worked Eggsy's cock deep inside his ass.

Back bowing as he groaned out Harry's name like a prayer, Eggsy opened his eyes again as soon as Harry demanded that he look at him, their eyes meeting and holding as Harry's experimented with a few thrusts to get just the right angle to drive them both mad. He was soaking wet for his mate at this point after all, and despite Eggsy's pleasing bulk Harry found that he could take him easily. There was no pain here, no harsh words and demands for Harry to do this his way either even though Eggsy's finger tips were digging into his thighs. Supporting and keeping him where he was, yes, but not stopping him. Because this was about giving and taking pleasure from another, no selfishness or rules on how that pleasure was to be gained.

"I want you to come inside me. Come inside me, Eggsy." Growling out the demand Harry couldn't think of anything he wanted more. He wanted to see his mate come apart under him, claiming him completely as he did the same.

"Fuck! Not without you!"

Fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, not that Harry cared, Eggsy started to take more control of their mating as their bodies met in loud slaps of flesh on flesh, Harry moaning his approval at the sensations and sparks the new angle and strength behind Eggsy's thrusts caused.

"Shit! Shit, A'rry! I can't…I gotta….ya feel so fuckin good! Are ya close?! Oh please God!"

Chuckling darkly in amusement, he loved the power he had, Harry licked his lips before putting a lot of sex into his next words. "Come inside me, Eggsy, that's all I need." And he clenched his ass muscles down around Eggsy as hard as he could for emphasis.

"Fuck!"

Hissing a long, drawn out 'yes' as he felt Eggsy's climax fill his ass, the man's shouts and the way Eggsy shuddered beneath him as his orgasm took him over, Harry giving himself over to the pleasure and stroking himself off to join Eggsy in his bliss.

And he couldn't wait to do it all over again as soon as Eggsy was up to it.

)

It was late morning when Harry woke up, his human side in control while his dragon half purred away in the background of his mind, content and utterly relaxed. His human side was feeling very similar too, Harry's eyes fluttering only a little before he buried his face in his pillow again, breathing in Eggsy's scent with a smile of pleasure. He did so love the way the boy smelled, and the fact that his nose was picking up on both their scents entwined and complimenting each other brought his appreciation to a whole other level that made Harry want to do nothing more than wallow in it.

Unfortunately this was oversleeping even for him, and Harry's wish to go back to sleep was further hindered by the fact that he couldn't quite remember or figure out just why he would be sleeping on a pillow that smelled like Eggsy. Was he sleeping over at Eggsy's place for some reason? That couldn't be it because Chester would never allow that and…and…OH!

Jerking up to his hands and knees as memories of the night before hit him like a ton of bricks, Harry immediately dropped back onto his stomach with a low groan, a hand instinctively covering his ass like Eggsy might suddenly pop out of nowhere to take it again.

Eggsy. Where was Eggsy?

Carefully turning over and sitting up with the covers pooled around his waist, Harry blinked as he looked around for his mate, checking the sheets beside him when he failed to spot the man who hadn't just knocked his world off its axis, but blown it to smithereens. The sheets still held some of his mate's warmth, but where was Eggsy? Why…why wasn't he here with him?

Wait. What time was it?

Turning his head in the direction of the nightstand Harry's jaw dropped as his mind processed what the hands on the clock meant. Eleven twenty something? It was almost noon?!

Throwing aside the covers Harry slid off the bed and was about to make a dash for the bathroom to shower when the bedroom door opened, Harry freezing like a deer in headlights as Eggsy walked into the room wearing his robe. His robe and possibly nothing else. And Eggsy looked all bed tousled and sexy and…dear God, Eggsy was his mate and they'd had sex the night before. Lots and lots of sex. Really, really good and fantastic sex that had been…the opposite of what he'd known with Chester. It had been straight out of a movie or romance novel.

Harry's voice was embarrassingly hoarse from all the shouting he'd done the night before. "Eggsy."

"And here I was lookin forward ta waking you up." Grinning mischievously as he swaggered over to him, there was no other word for it, Eggsy wrapped his arms around him, though the hold was a loose one. "Okay?"

Understanding what he was being asked, and well aware that he was blushing like the virgin he was most certainly not, Harry nodded as he brought his own arms up to encircle Eggsy's waist in turn. Though he did have to lean forward and press his cheek against Eggsy's hair so that his mate couldn't see how embarrassed he was now that he was not only remembering the night before, but was very aware he was currently butt naked.

And then Harry remembered what time it was, and he had to pull away as he blurted out how late they were for the festivities planned for the day.

Eggsy snorted and pulled Harry back into his arms when he would have hurried off towards the bathroom again. "I already made it clear that we wouldn't be joining the rest until after lunch. So shower if ya want, but we have brunch waitin for us in the parlor and we aren't leaving this room until we have to. Attendance isn't mandatory until your bastard ex's actual mating ceremony."

"Brunch?"

"Yup. I'll even feed you if you want." Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Oh, Eggsy."


	9. Figuring Things Out

Figuring Things Out

It felt unreal to Harry, sitting in the brightly lit parlor, eating a lovely breakfast across from the young man who up until last night had been a valued friend and protégé in the most abstract of ways. Now Eggsy was his mate in the eyes of their guild and kind, they'd had sex multiple times last night, really good sex at that, and now here they were and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that any moment now he'd either wake up and find out that this had all just been a fever induced dream…or discover that he'd somehow fallen into an alternate universe. Or a Doctor Who episode, it was just that sci fi and unreal.

Nor did the fact that Eggsy hadn't stopped smirking at him since he'd stumbled off to shower and get dressed help Harry regain his equilibrium, the boy was obviously feeling more than a little smug about his performance the night before and this morning. Which wasn't to say that the boy didn't have reason to feel smug, Harry was more than willing to join Eggsy's previous lovers in giving the other man top marks in the bedroom, but at the moment he sorta wanted to slap the cat that got the cream look off Eggsy's face just because.

"Do ya need a kiss to turn that frown upside down?" Eggsy's voice was teasing, the boy wiggling his eyebrows for exaggerated emphasis as he continued to tease him from across the table.

A day ago he would have given the little shite a really rude hand gesture for that…oh fuck it. Harry gave it to him anyway, his lips twitching a little in reluctant amusement when Eggsy's response was to laugh in delight, apparently not minding being told non verbally to go fuck himself one little bit.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you're never at your best until after breakfast."

Truer words had never been spoken, especially since Harry knew he wasn't awake enough to really argue or discuss all the things they needed to talk about now that he knew Eggsy wanted them to be a real mated couple. Thinking that they were late for the day's events had cleared his brain up enough that he was capable of holding a conversation, but not a serious one.

Really what he wanted was to be alone for a couple hours to take stock of things and sneak a couple shots of whiskey despite the earlier hour, but that wasn't going to happen today. Not the last part, anyway. Harry had no doubt there'd be plenty of alcohol available at the mating celebration they'd be attending later. Thank the gods. Though wait…

"What did you tell them, about us not showing up before the mating ceremony?" Just thinking about it had Harry narrowing his eyes somewhat threateningly in his mate's direction, though he was actually rather torn about it. On the one had it would be embarrassing if Eggsy had been blunt about wanting to keep Harry in bed for a marathon morning of sex, while on the other hand…he rather liked the idea that people right now were thinking that he was man enough to keep Eggsy in their bed all morning and afternoon.

Harry could actually see Eggsy consider winding him up with some no doubt outrageous lies before the younger man reined himself and his questionable sense of humor in to give him a straight answer.

"I said it was our wedding night and we'd be sleeping in."

Hmm. Considering this was Eggsy Harry was well aware that the younger man had shown an unusual amount of tact if that was true. One less thing to worry about, anyway.

"So that vague enough for ya?"

Shaking his head a little, Harry gestured a little with his tea as he stated the obvious. "Everyone will just believe that we didn't want to spend the day 'celebrating' Chester-The Guild Master's mating to the new Consort." He needed to remember that he no longer had the right to call their guild master by his first name. Yay. Though he was going to internally choke on calling Veronica his consort for as long as he lived. Ugh.

"Well that was the silver lining." Eggsy agreed after he'd finished chewing his bite of sausage. "Though I'mma gonna be a little insulted if some of them ain't thinkin that I'm good enough in the sheets for two people. I mean who wouldn't think I'm total aces compared to that dried up turd you was mated to."

Lips twitching, Harry had to make himself point out that Eggsy needed to pretend some respect for the head of their Guild. There'd be hell to pay if Eggsy ever slipped up around the wrong set of ears.

"So you is always tellin me. Ain't caught me yet, though, now has he?"

"Or he thinks sticking you with me for a mate is punishment enough for the faces and names you call him behind his back."

"Which just proves how dim the gobshite really is. Giving me you is rewarding me for my bad behavior."

Laughing in spite of himself, Harry didn't know quite what to say to that. To the idea that Eggsy actually considered being saddled with him a reward and not a punishment. Because while Eggsy could beguile and lie through his teeth without any the wiser quite flawlessly at times, but Harry knew the boy too well to be so easily tricked. His new mate genuinely meant it, which begged the question of why Eggsy would think that way. It wasn't like the boy was after his money, because if that was it Harry knew of several rich beds Eggsy had previously occupied, and knew at least a few of them would have been more than happy to make the boy their own. And most of those other dragons were much closer to Eggsy's age than his own, not to mention probably much better in bedroom.

"A'rry?" Eggsy's tone of voice suggested that this wasn't the first time his mate had tried to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something? My mind wandered for a moment."

"Well whatever ya was thinkin about, stop it." Eggsy waved his fork in Harry's direction for emphasis. "Only good thoughts on our post mating day or I'm gonna take it personal."

"My apologies. It's not the company, I assure you."

"No need ta be sorry. I get that last night was a bit of a…mind fuck for ya. Though I hope ya wasn't thinkin bout the fun stuff with that look on your face."

Trying to avoid talking about what he'd been thinking for a little longer, especially since he didn't want to ruin their morning for multiple reasons, Harry curved his lips into an amused smile as he asked if he'd told Eggsy lately how much he loved the way Eggsy fluctuated between his native 'grammar' and the proper grammar the boy had picked up since joining the Guild.

In answer Eggsy stuck out his tongue at Harry, lightening the mood once more as they traded smiles as they turned their attention to their breakfast while teasing and dryly commenting on proper Guild behavior together.

But for all their lighthearted banter Harry could see plainly in Eggsy's eyes that the younger man knew that Harry was avoiding all the elephants in the room around them with the idle chit chat he kept coming up with. And while Eggsy was letting him get away with that for now…he didn't like it and Eggsy was not known for his patience.

Once brunch was over Eggsy got up from his seat and came around the table, Harry watching him from the corner of his eye until Eggsy was standing right beside his chair. Only then did Harry tilt his head up to meet Eggsy's gaze, unable to read the emotions and thoughts there as the boy had locked those down tight all of a sudden.

It was a look that had Harry's stomach immediately cramping up, the food he'd just eaten starting to greasily turn his stomach as he waited for the harsh words he knew were coming, having obviously displeased his mate with his refusal to talk about the night before. God, he was so stupid, how could he have forgotten how important it was to praise and stroke Eggsy's ego? Chester had always lashed out at even the faintest hint that he'd in any way failed Harry in the bedroom. It was just that this was Eggsy and he hadn't…

"A'rry." Voice soft, the hand that cupped his cheek gentle, Eggsy's eyes now showed a sad understanding, Harry blinking up at him in confusion. "You wanna go read with me?"

"Read?"

"Yeah. We got a few hours to burn before Afternoon Tea, if ya want to go to that, and I figured we'd just chill here till then. I got my kindle, and the newspaper came with the food."

It took him a moment, then Harry whispered a quick "Fuck" to himself before he pushed back his chair and got to his feet, moving around it to stand in front of Eggsy and pull him into his arms, holding his mate against his chest in a bear hug that Harry really hoped conveyed how grateful he was that they were mates and how sorry he was that Chester had fucked with his mind to the point where he kept painting Eggsy with the same brush. And Eggsy did not deserve that. He deserved far better than that. Far better than Harry.

Arms wrapped tight around Harry in return, Eggsy's voice was light as he asked if Harry wanted the paper or his kindle.

"I'll take the paper."

"Good plan. You probably wouldn't approve of what's on my kindle as is." And on that note Eggsy pulled away, his right hand giving Harry's arse a sorta pat, sorta teasing smack. "Now back into bed with ya, I'll go and get them. None of these chairs are remotely comfortable."

"So long as you don't hog the covers."

Grinning, which had been Harry's goal in the first place, Eggsy smirked at him. "No promises."

)

A few hours later Harry came out of the bathroom, having changed into a lightweight suit for tea and the ceremony afterwards. The sight of Eggsy standing by the bed, in the process of buttoning up his dress shirt, had Harry going still to watch the golden skin disappear behind the material, Eggsy obviously aware of his presence but not glancing in his direction as he finished his shirt and then turned to scoop up the tie he'd left lying on the rumpled bedspread beside him.

Seeing the tie gave him an idea, Harry moving forward as he spoke. "I'll do that for you."

Harry knew how much Eggsy's hated wearing ties, much less tying them. His boy might love looking good in a suit upon occasion, but Eggsy usually had to tie a tie at least a couple times before he got the knot right. Tying it for Eggsy, well it was a small thing, but he…he wanted to take care of Eggsy the way his mate had taken care of him since…well always, really. Eggsy had always had his back.

Relief on his face, Eggsy handed over the tie immediately. "Cheers. Thanks."

Looping the tie around Eggsy's neck in a practiced move, he'd taught the boy how to tie the majority of the knots his mate knew, it wasn't until he moved even closer into Eggsy's personal space to do the actual tying that it occurred to Harry why this particular scene was often included in romances. Ah. Huh. Oops?

But tying a tie at this point was pure muscle memory, so Harry's hands knew what to do even as his mind was focused completely on his other senses and what they were relaying to him. The scent of Eggsy's skin and cologne, the heat of his mate's body and his own reminding him of the night before and the amount of heat their bodies had generated together. He couldn't help but remember how much his hands had loved touching Eggsy, and how sensual and erotic it had felt to be touched in turn by his mate. His body was reacting to the memories too, Harry realizing that he was half hard and that Eggsy was very aware of that fact which messed with his head. The heat that had flared in those bright green eyes made that obvious.

Forcing himself to step back, if he kissed Eggsy now he wasn't sure what would happen, Harry smiled to hopefully make it clear he wouldn't have minded kissing Eggsy, though he got the feeling Eggsy hadn't got the message.

But before Harry could figure out whether he should kiss Eggsy to clear the air, or if it would seem forced and awkward, Eggsy asked him if he was ready to go, Harry nodding automatically.

"Let's go then."

Shit. He really needed to find his fucking balls, Harry harshly told himself, feeling disgusted with himself as they headed out of the bedroom and front parlor, Harry falling into step with Eggsy as soon as they'd left the suite to head down the deserted hallway that would lead to the main staircase. This was Eggsy walking side by side with him. Eggsy. Whatever else was between them, and whatever else they needed to work out and talk about, this was still his Eggsy. Who he was hadn't changed, just the nature of their relationship. And if he got nothing through his own thick head today that needed to sink in ASAP.

Reaching over as he mentally said to hell with his feelings about the appropriateness of public displays of affection, Harry grabbed Eggsy's hand and laced their fingers together. Fuck it. There wasn't even anyone around to see them, anyway.

Looking down at their joined hands, then over at Harry, Eggsy gave him a pleased little smile and lifted a questioning brow.

"We are the dragon equivalent of newlyweds." Which sounded stuff and prim of him, and Harry just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes over how badly he was handling this. You'd think he was the boy in this relationship.

"That we are." And to punctuate his agreement Eggsy brought this joined hands up to place a flirty kiss against the back of Harry's hand.

'You should kiss him.' Harry's dragon hissed in his head, his other half having apparently reached his limit for letting their human side act the fool. Normally his dragon half wouldn't have bothered, used to being ignored, but last night had apparently riled him up enough to make him try and order around his human side. 'His shower washed off most of our scent, and everyone should know he's ours. That he belongs to us. You know how many admirers he has. Make it clear to them that they couldn't keep him, but he's ours now.'

'You just want the sex.'

'That doesn't even need to be stated. Just because you weren't in control last night doesn't mean you didn't feel everything I did. If you had any sense at all we'd still be in that room fucking him.'

'Pervert.'

'Scared Puritan.'

'I am not scared or a prude.'

'Then press our mate up against that wall and bruise his lips red and touch him so that he knows that every inch of his body belongs to us.'

"Dammit." Stupid mental images.

"A'rry?"

Realizing he'd said that outloud, Harry sighed and then explained himself, since he had a feeling this was going to happen more often in the future. "Ordinarily my dragon remains silent unless he's really upset, he's used to my human side being in control and ignoring his more…primitive thoughts and impulses."

"Last night woke him up a bit?" The expression Eggsy wore made it clear he liked the idea.

"Indeed."

"And what's he sayin, then?"

'Tell him.' Was Harry's dragon's sly opinion on the matter. 'At least he has the balls to take what he wants, unlike you. Or let me out. I'll make him forget all about everything else.'

Oh, that was it. It was bad enough when everyone else thought or talked about him like that about him behind his back, but even his own consciousness was doing it when he was just stressed out enough to care. Dammit. Fuck it. "Look at me, please."

Letting Eggsy's hand go as soon as his mate had turned to face him squarely, Harry placed his freed hand on the center of the other man's chest and used it to gently push Eggsy backward until his mate's back hit the wall with a surprisingly loud thud in the empty hallway, Eggsy's eyes flaring up with anticipation and desire as he stayed still and quiet there. Letting Harry make all the moves, which Harry was willing to do as he cradled Eggsy's face in his hands as he lowered his head a little to speak in a low voice meant for Eggsy's ears only.

"I want to make you happy. No one deserves it more. And I want to be happy as well, and I think you're right, that we could be very happy together." Actually he was still worried that he'd make Eggsy miserable, but for the moment Harry was trying to be optimistic. "I'm going to make a mess of things, I've never been in a relationship like this before. But I'll work as hard as you are to make this work. I can promise you that."

"Likewise."

To seal the promise, so to speak, as well as prove to them both that his dragon half didn't have to be in control for him to show Eggsy that he was wanted, Harry cocked his head a little to the side and then lined up their lips in a passionate kiss that employed some of the very effective techniques Eggsy had taught him the night before, as well as some of his own rusty but rapidly coming back to him skills.

Brilliant.


	10. Getting Into Trouble

Getting Into Trouble

Over the past few decades Harry had had plenty of occasions to accidentally stumble upon a couple locked in a passionate embrace in various secluded and not so private venues. He'd even stumbled across couples in the throes, in two very awkward cases, one instance being a case of him walking in on Chester with one of his mistresses in the man's study. Walking in to find your mate fucking his assistant at the time over his desk was never a good way to start one's day in anyone's books, especially since Chester was not a man Harry ever enjoyed seeing with his pants down around his ankles.

But the point was Harry had been put on the spot before, stuck trying unsuccessfully to leave without being noticed so that the couple in question could continue what they were doing without any embarrassing silences and future awkward meetings.

He'd never been one half of the couple caught before.

Caught basically rutting with Eggsy in the hallway, because really what was the point in trying to pretty it up after the fact since he couldn't truthfully deny the fact that yes, he'd had Eggsy up on his tip toes so that their hips and cocks could line up enough for them to all but rub off on each other. Nor could he deny that Eggsy's fingers had been digging into his ass cheeks and his own hands had been occupied turning Eggsy's formerly styled hair into a very sexy mess that made it clear what they had been getting up to. No pun intended.

Naturally they'd been making out with plenty of tongue previously, and the sounds they'd been making had no doubt echoed in the corridors of his former mate's house. And of course when he'd stopped the snogging, still completely unaware of the audience that had snuck up on them, Harry had turned his attention to marking up the other man's throat too high on Eggsy's neck for his collar to cover completely, because yes, his stupid dragon half was just that determined to make sure that everyone knew without a doubt that he and Eggsy weren't mated in name only.

So that's what they'd been doing when Eggsy suddenly went still and tense against him, his boy's hands dropping away from Harry's ass, which he hadn't appreciated. Or hadn't appreciated until the lack of attention from his mate had allowed Harry's brain to function enough to clue him into the fact that there were eyes that weren't Eggsy's on him. And that wasn't a good thing.

And of course it was Chester's close friends the Heskeths, and their grandson Charles, who Eggsy hated with a passion and had constantly gotten into altercations with in the past.

Someone up there really wasn't willing to cut him a break.

Eggsy had acted like it was no big deal of course, his mate grinning over at the three people gaping at them like landed trout while acting all cute and charming as he explained away their behavior with a casual comment about them being newlyweds. Like that excused them entirely for their completely inappropriate behavior.

The Heskeths had just stared at them like they'd lost their minds, and Harry had been about to stutter out what would have no doubt been a longwinded and jumbled up apology, when Eggsy had latched onto his arm while stating that they really should be heading down and didn't want to hold them up.

So just like that Eggsy had gently but firmly steered him down the hallway and past the others, not looking back for a moment or showing any sign of thinking the whole thing had been awkward at all until they'd arrived at the stairs leading downstairs. Then the imp had actually dared to wink at him.

"Just breathe, Luv. Who gives a fuck what they think, anyway."

"Estelle Hesketh will spend the entire afternoon and evening recounting what they saw to everyone she comes into contact with. And her husband will tell anyone she might miss."

"And Charlie will run his mouth plenty. So what?"

Numerous responses on the tip of his tongue, Eggsy wasn't a child after all and should realize the damage gossip could cause, but Harry found the words dying away as he really looked at his mate, too overcome with mortification to speak. You just had to look at Eggsy to see what they'd been up to.

"What?" Reaching up Eggsy started to finger comb his hair, Harry batting it away so that he could do it himself.

"I think we should go back to our room and call Roxanne. You need to ask her to come up with some makeup to cover up the…I'm afraid I marked up your neck rather badly."

"Oh I can feel it, Luv."

And don't you sound pleased with yourself, Harry noted with a quick eye roll, though a part of him was a little bit…chuffed that Eggsy was pleased to wear his mark.

"A'rry, if my hair's good now we should head down. I ain't wearin makeup. I'm goin down there, and let anyone who cares to look, look. It ain't something to hide. Unless it will really embarrass you. I'll put that crap on for you, but you will owe me." The boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his leer making it clear what he meant by that.

"Eggsy."

"Harry."

The idea of asking Eggsy what he was supposed to do with him occurred to Harry, but he wasn't born yesterday, thank you very much. He knew exactly what sort of zingers the boy would toss back at him if he did. So instead Harry reached over and fiddled with the collar that only partially obscured the discoloration that marked where his lips had been earlier, trying to figure out how he could get it through his mate's head that it wasn't just propriety that had him arguing with him, but his knowledge of Chester as well. He didn't belong to the old bastard anymore, but that didn't mean Chester's nose wouldn't get out of joint over anything that suggested that Eggsy could inspire anything resembling passion from Harry, when he hadn't been able to do the same.

Chester already hated Eggsy for not just his bloodlines, Harry knew, but his good looks, youth, and reputation in the bedroom. Having it rubbed in his face that yes, Eggsy was better looking, sexier, and a million times better in bed than Chester could ever hope to be would not end well.

Unfortunately, Eggsy would just be that much more eager to flaunt the mark if he thought it would piss Chester off.

And even if the mark was covered the Heskeths would make sure everyone in the Guild knew what they'd seen earlier, so standing here arguing with Eggsy about it was pointless in the grand scheme of things. Better to just leave it, Harry decided after some thoughtful consideration, and at least present a united front between them.

"Let's go then. We're late to the festivities as it is."

Grinning as he held out his arm for Harry to take, it was obvious that Eggsy was pleased Harry wasn't going to argue with him about it anymore. Whether he'd continue to be smug once people started to question him about the mark was the question soon to be answered.

)

Not surprisingly the boy only looked that much happier when minutes later they were approached by the Mortons, who came towards them with pleased expressions as Colin informed them that they'd been on their way to see what was keeping them, as the Guild Master had been asking after them for a while now. The underlying message being that they'd basically been drafted into retrieving them for Chester, and were sorry for it.

"My fault entirely. Lost track of time." Eggsy informed them, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he said it.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me." Shaking his head in a very motherly sort of way at Eggsy, Colin smiled at Harry in a way that said he knew Harry was just as bad about being on time, though of course he didn't say so. Eggsy, on the other hand, was like another son to Colin, and therefore his to scold.

Which Colin made perfectly clear when his eyes narrowed and his stride lengthened until he was standing right up in Eggsy's personal space, his hand rising to pull Eggsy's collar off to the side so that he could get a look at the boy's throat. "Gary Unwin! Why didn't you cover this up?! What were you thinking?"

Not waiting for an answer Colin grabbed ahold of Eggsy's arm, yanked/pulled him over to a nearby chair, pushed him down into it, and then retrieving a compact from a hidden pocket in his suit jacket ordered Eggsy to hold his collar off to the side, so that he could hide the bruising for him.

Wisely Eggsy didn't argue, the boy hunching his shoulders like a naughty schoolboy as he did as ordered.

Acting like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, despite the fact that it was obvious that Colin was quite obviously taking Eggsy to task in a tone meant for the boy's ears alone, Edward informed Harry that it looked to start raining within the hour, which did not bode well for the outdoor ceremony planned for later on.

What went unsaid, but was heavily implied, was that the soon to be mated couple were making life miserable for everyone they came into contact with as a result. Nevermind that the weather was beyond all their control.

"We were lucky yesterday, weather wise."

"It was a lovely ceremony." Edward agreed, just the faintest hint of amusement in his normally sober eyes. "It will be hard for it to be topped any time soon."

"There, that should do it." Closing the compact up with a rather loud snap, Colin moved back to look over his handiwork before nodding definitely. "It's waterproof, so it shouldn't be a problem if they do have the ceremony outside."

"Thank you." Getting to his feet now that Colin was done with both the makeup and lecture, Eggsy returned to Harry's side looking like a well scolded child seeking refugee with a far more lenient relative. Which of course had Harry reaching over to link their fingers together, giving them a comforting squeeze since he knew what it was like to be scolded, however lovingly, by Colin.

"Well we should be heading outside then." Moving over to his mate Edward offered his arm, Colin immediately taking it with a smile of thanks.

"And there will be no more funny business, right, Eggsy?"

"Right."

Lips twitching over how his mate had been reduced to a scolded little boy, Harry couldn't help but throw some kindling on the fire, so to speak. "Even without the mark showing…the Heskeths saw us kissing upstairs. And they probably saw the mark."

"Eggsy! We talked about this!" Colin sent Eggsy a fierce look.

"It wasn't on purpose! Exactly." Another guilty expression.

"What am I missing here?"

Colin made a huffing sound of displeasure, keeping his voice low and for their ears only. "I explained to him that it would be very unwise of him to rub it in the Guild Master or his new consort's face that you're so happy together. Looks like I should have had that talk with you as well." The last sentence was mumbled, but Harry heard it and flushed in response.

"You also said making Harry happy was my job."

"You do make me happy." Harry assured him, giving Eggsy's had a squeeze.

"And you should both focus on making each other happy, just not so that it's too obvious to everyone else. At least not for the next little while. And not while the new consort is around. You don't want her whispering in his ear that you two were involved before your mating."

Mouth dropping a little, he hadn't even thought of that possibility, Harry could easily see Veronica doing precisely that. Getting Chester to arrange for their mating had been intended as a punishment for them both after all. Once she realized that they were actually happy together, she would most definitely make up lies about them.

"Your friends will have your back."

"I know." Smiling over at Edward, Harry hoped his appreciation showed over the nerves.

"And now we're rejoining everyone and acting like nothing out of the ordinary has happened." Colin stated as Eggsy moved to get the door to hold it open for all of them. "Game faces on."

"Come find us or Merlin and Rachel if you run into trouble." Edward added.

)

As Edward had predicted the weather dictated that the mating ceremony had to be moved inside before it had even started, which the 'bride' was not pleased about, though she hid it well. Overall the whole ceremony was very dignified and full of pomp, the whole thing reminding Harry of his own mating ceremony decades ago, only this one had more flowers and pink. And thankfully Veronica had spent the entire afternoon sequestered in her rooms, getting ready for the ceremony, so it was only after the whole ritual was over that the new consort became aware that her mating ceremony was not going to be the talk of the evening.

Estelle Hesketh had done precisely what Harry had known she'd do, the news sweeping like a tidal wave over the members of their Guild until Harry was fairly sure that even the wait staff hired for the event were aware that she'd seen Eggsy and him snogging upstairs before they'd come down.

And in true gossip fashion, the story got bigger and more lurid as the hours ticked by.

Not that they were interrogated or even pointedly questioned, oh no, that would have been rude since he and Eggsy had not only stuck to each other like glue, but they'd refused to be shepherded off to a private corner to be questioned there. Their age difference actually worked in their favor here too, since none of Eggsy's age group wanted to interrogate him in front of Harry, who they were still thinking of him as their consort, and none of Harry's peers wanted to take on Eggsy, who was giving off vibes that made it clear it would be unwise for them to upset Harry. And okay, he was probably giving off protective vibes as well where Eggsy was concerned; since he didn't want anyone messing with his mate either.

Their friends formed a protective shield around them that kept the worst of the bunch at bay too, no one wanting to cross Colin, Edward, Merlin, or the rest. Colin in particular kept them well shielded as he had the social clot to blacklist anyone who crossed him with the exception of the Guild Master and his new consort. And thankfully the two of them only had to speak briefly to the Guild Master and Veronica right after the ceremony, as was customary, and by the time Veronica had gotten wind of the fact that everyone was talking about them instead of her dinner was served.

Luckily for them, and not for her, the consort had previously arranged for them to be seated at the very back of the room as a sort of social slap, which meant that there was plenty of space between them during the meal which made talking impossible. And afterwards Eggsy kept Harry on the dance floor as much as possible, since that made it hard for people to bother them. Including their Guild Master, who would have had to dance with Harry to question him, and that would have only made things worse. Especially since he would have had to ask Eggsy permission to dance with Harry, and Harry was pretty sure his former mate would have choked on the request.

So for the next few hours they basically hid out with friends or were on the dance floor while people talked about them and Veronica sent them death glares in between swanning around the room, celebrating her new status as consort.

"So has enough time passed that we can leave without being rude?" Eggsy murmured into Harry's ear as they slow danced to 'All You Need Is Love'.

Subtly turning his head so that he could get a look at his wrist, Harry did the mental math. It was pushing it, a little, but they were a newly mated couple, and this was the day after their mating ceremony. "Yes, I think we can go after this song is over."

"Brilliant."

To amuse them both, or Harry assumed that was the reason Eggsy would do something so silly, his mate started singing the song in his ear, proving that his boy could carry a tune pretty well. And knew the Beatles song very well, Harry noted with a grin, which proved that he'd had some success over the years when it came to broadening Eggsy's musical tastes.

They'd been abysmal before he'd started educating the boy.

As the song ended on the last 'Love is all you need', Eggsy came to a stop and smiled at him, Harry smiling back because yes, his mate really was that adorable, especially when he was in a playful mood.

"So shall we go say your goodbyes so that we can blow this joint?" Leaning forward Eggsy pressed his lips against Harry's ear. "I'd rather be home blowing you, after all."

Going red in the face, he could feel his cheeks burning, Harry resisted the urge to reach up and twist Eggsy's ear and instead leaned in to speak into his mate's ear in turn. "I'm going to make you very sorry you said that when we get home."

Home. They had a home to go home to. And didn't that sound lovely, Harry mused, the thought of it enough to quell both his blush and lessen his desire to smack Eggsy upside the head.

"I'll look forward to my punishment."

Cheek boy.

Shaking his head Harry took the arm Eggsy offered him and together they headed in the direction of their Guild Master and his consort, who were thankfully with a large group of people which made it relative quick and painless for them to say their goodbyes.

And then they were free and heading out of the ballroom.

Home time.


	11. A Mated Life

A Mated Life

Having retrieved their clothes and the last few personal items Harry had kept with him, it didn't take long for them to pack everything into Eggsy's car and drive off into the night, the roads relatively quiet given the hour. As were the occupants of the car. Though Harry did appreciate the fact that the music coming out of the speakers was his preferred classical, as opposed to Eggsy's idea of car music. If you could call that noise music. Or think over the pounding bass.

But the closer they got to their destination the more Harry felt his nerves starting to build about what the rest of the evening held for them. So to distract himself from those nerves, Harry tried to come up with something to talk about. "So where is J.B.? You haven't mentioned him." Which was unusual, since Eggsy did love his little pug. Who was getting fatter by the year, it seemed, thanks to being overindulged constantly.

"He's stayin with Mum and Daisy for the week."

"You do know I don't mind having him around, yes? Especially since the three of us will be living together for the foreseeable future."

"I know, but I wanted ya to myself for a bit. Plus I have to break him of his habit of sleeping with me now that we're together. Least we'll have this week before he's whining to join us."

"I told you that you needed to train him properly from the start."

"Yes, Dear."

Glancing in Eggsy's direction, Harry wasn't the least surprised to see a smirk aimed in his direction before the younger man turned his attention back to the road.

Letting the conversation topic drop for the moment, Harry turned his attention to planning how he was going to have to train J.B. and Eggsy at the same time, especially since he imagined that the latter would be the harder task. The more Eggsy loved someone the more he spoiled them.

"Will ya be wanting another dog for yourself? Now that ya don't have to ask King's permission, I mean."

His last dog, Mr. Pickles, had been a present from his father which was why Chester had allowed him to keep the terrier even though the two had hated each other. But after Mr. Pickle's death his former mate had made it clear that he wasn't allowed to have another one and that had been that.

"I think J.B. will do us for now."

"Cheers. Though just say the word, or wait till the sprogs ask us for one."

"You're going to spoil our hypothetical children rotten, aren't you?" If the thought of those imaginary children didn't make Harry feel all soft and gooey inside, he'd start sprouting new white hairs at the idea of how hard it was going to be to keep the children from becoming spoiled brats.

"Maybe."

"Eggsy…"

"You'll keep me in line, Luv, no worries."

"So you'll be one more child for me to keep in line then."

The grin Eggsy aimed in his direction could only be described as salacious. "Oh I'll have no problem with you tuckin me in at night. Promise."

Harry would have whacked his mate upside the head, but the man was driving.

Thankfully the drive ended before Eggsy gave him another reason to smack him, the sight of the familiar house making Harry smile, the nerves from earlier dulled at the sight of his favorite place in the whole world. A place that was now truly his. His and Eggsy's. And he'd get to come back here ever night, and never have to live in that opulent, over decorated mansion of Chester's ever again.

Pulling to a stop beside the house, Eggsy turned off the car's engine and then undid his seatbelt, Harry copying him since he was just as eager to get inside.

Both of them exiting the car, Harry moved towards the boot, waving away Eggsy's statement that he could get everything.

Retrieving their stuff and dividing it between the two of them, they both headed for the front door with Eggsy pulling out a set of keys from his pocket after shifting things around in his hand. "Here. Care to do the honors?"

"You go ahead. You have a hand free at the moment."

Shrugging his shoulder, Eggsy slid the key into the lock and unlocked the door, twisting the knob and pushing it open for them both.

It looked the same, Harry thought when Eggsy hit the light switch, his gaze automatically sweeping over the front foyer. Andrew's butterfly collection, the rug off to the right, and the framed pictures along the wall leading up to the second level. It all said home to him.

"All right then, what's say we get this stuff upstairs, Luv, and then I'm going to do a walk around, make sure everything's good for the night."

"I did make sure the security system on the place was kept up-to-date." No way in hell had he been willing to risk someone breaking into this place while it was vacant.

"Yeah, but a double check never hurt. Even in this neighborhood."

Not about to argue, Harry nodded in the direction of the stairs, the two of them heading up, one after another.

"So I didn't change much, obviously. I figure we can work together to make this more ours over time and shit. Plus we'll have ta child proof the place more. I moved some stuff cause of Daisy already, so ya know."

"That's no problem. It's our home now, to style to suit us."

One place Harry had known was being changed was the master bedroom where they'd be sleeping, together, from the sounds of it, and so with mentally crossed fingers and faith that Colin would have put his foot down when it came to the colors at least, Harry entered the room in question and just looked and sighed with pleasure, setting his bags aside so that he could touch and feel.

The furniture was all antique wood, not something you'd find at IKEA, thank God, and it all went well together despite not necessarily having been made in the same style or time period. And while the colors scheme of the rest of the room was a surprise, different shades of honey seeming to be the predominant choice mixed with the wood and a rich brown, it all went well together thanks to the little touches that tied the various shades together. It was warm and inviting, the bed in particular looking very comfortable, as well as an obvious king size. Plenty of room for both of them.

"Ya like it?"

Turning around, Harry's immediate thought was that Eggsy looked like a little boy who'd made something he was particular proud of and was showing it off now, all the while terrified that it wouldn't be liked. He'd seen similar looks on Chester's children in the beginning, before his former mate had crushed both their spirits and they'd realized their best would never be good enough.

"It's perfect, Eggsy. I love it."

"Really?" His whole face lighting up with happiness, Eggsy practically lit up the room like a sun had suddenly entered the room.

"Perfect." He reassured him, coming over to hug his mate to punctuate his words. "It's stunning."

Pulling back a little, Eggsy pressed their lips together for a quick kiss before beaming some more at him. "Well then, I should go make sure we're good ta go for the night, and you can look around and stuff. The closet's mostly yours, and like a third of those drawers there too." Eggsy motioned to the ones he meant.

"Is that your not at all subtle way of hinting I have too many clothes?"

"Nah, I think it's cute."

Harry gave Eggsy a less than amused look, though it was obviously forced.

"Be back then." And with a wink the boy was out of the room and tromping down the hallway.

Shaking his head Harry indulged himself with a few more minutes of admiring the room before he remembered that it had been a very long week, and that the adrenaline that had gotten him through it was bound to wear off sooner rather than later. And there were things that needed to be done before he passed out for the night.

Putting away the items he'd brought with him, and yes, his wardrobe greatly dwarfed Eggsy's, Harry just shook his head again over that and then grabbed his toiletries to take them to the master bathroom.

Opening the door to that room Harry's eyes went wide at the rather…bright shade of blue Eggsy had picked for their personal bathroom, blinking a few times before he adapted to the change in décor as the whole room looked completely different from its original design. Not bad, but the color of the walls certainly…popped.

At least it would help wake him up in the mornings, if nothing else.

"Gonna shower?"

Turning to look in Eggsy's direction, and grateful there wasn't enough light in the hallway to make his facial expressions obvious since he wasn't sure how long he'd been watched for, Harry cleared his throat and then answered that yes, he'd thought to shower off the day before retiring.

"Brilliant. We can share then. Conserve water and all that jazz."

Opening and closing his mouth as he tried to decide what to say to that, Harry didn't put up a fight as Eggsy placed a hand on the small of his back to gently steer him into the room.

He was going to be sharing a shower with his mate it seemed.

Wasn't this just a weekend for firsts?

Inside his head, Harry's dragon purred with pleasure over the thought.

)

In the following week Harry had more sex being mated to Eggsy than he'd had in decades being mated to Chester. And don't even get him started on the huge gap between the quality and quantity of the orgasms he'd experienced, because that was as mind blowing as the pleasure he'd been experiencing over the last week. Something Eggsy was extremely smug about at times, and Harry was generally feeling too good at the time to give the boy more than a light scolding for it.

And above and beyond the shock of that, and that had pretty much blown him away, there was the stunning realization that sex could be had on so many different surfaces, in so many different rooms. Before his first week mated to Eggsy Harry had never once had sex outside the bedroom, but could now say that there was hardly a room in their house that hadn't seen him mostly or completely naked at some point.

Eggsy was in his twenties, and Harry had understood, or at least had heard about, the highly active libidos of dominants of that age, but thinking he understood and experiencing it were two very different things.

Ergo, by the time Monday rolled around, Harry was feel a tad sore, very content with life in general, and was thinking that he should probably start taking vitamins and such due to all the calories he foresaw himself burning in the future.

Monday's arrival also signified a return to the real world, so to speak, and Harry was both nervous and excited about that. He'd started his life believing that he would one day inherit all his father's holdings, had been molded for that purpose, and then that world, that life had been ripped out of his hands when he'd shown himself to be an omega. Now he was being offered that world again, after all these years, and Harry couldn't decide if that thrilled or terrified him. It changed from hour to hour. Minute to minute sometimes.

But here he was, in his expertly tailored bespoke suit, not a hair out of place as Harry studied his reflection in the full length mirror in their bedroom. Facing his first day to work. In a matter of minutes he'd be going downstairs, getting into the car with Eggsy, and they'd drive to Kingsman Tailors on Saville Row. The shop had been the start of his family's business empire, with generations of Harts basing their main office in the floor above the shop. After his father's death the office had been shut down, the space unused, but now it would be his. His and Eggsy's.

"Ready to go then, Gorgeous?"

Turning his head towards the doorway Harry smiled at his mate, who was lounging against the frame. "Laying it on a bit thick there, aren't we?"

"True. You're handsome now, ta be gorgeous I'd have ta take that suit off ya."

Knowing that gleam in his mate's eyes very well at this point, Harry pointed what was meant to be a quelling finger in Eggsy's direction. "No. We're going to work."

"We are the bosses though. We can go in a bit late."

"You know, Eggsy, in this life you might be a dragon, but I'm rapidly coming to the conclusion that you were a rabbit in your last life."

"Sorry to bust that theory, but you'd make any man hot and bothered." And obviously knowing what Harry would say to that, Eggsy gave him a knowing look. "You was married to an old man who only gets laid cause he's the guild master and has money. He just pays um well not to go blabbin bout how crappy he must be in bed. I mean seriously, Luv, think about it."

"Given how recently we ate breakfast, I'd rather not think of Chester naked, thank you."

"Ugh, yeah. Neither do I."

Sharing a look of complete understanding, Harry didn't make a sound of protest when his mate walked over to press a very slow, lingering kiss on his lips to clean both their palates of those mental images. Though he did pull back when he felt Eggsy's fingers slide close to his hair, not about to let Eggsy muss it.

"We need to go."

Sighing, Eggsy gave him a very put on expression. "If ya insist."

"I do. And besides, we have dinner planned with your mother and sister tonight, and the sooner we get done the work for today, the sooner we can come home and get ready for that."

Not that he was in any hurry to have a meal with Michelle Unwin either. He and the woman were not particularly friendly, and Harry was fairly sure that Eggsy's mother couldn't be pleased to have her only son basically married to him. Especially since Michelle blamed him at least a little, still, for her husband's death. Over the past few years they'd reached a cordial truce, but this change in his and Eggsy's relationship might have changed that.

Daisy loved him because he gave her candy.

"Ya need to stop worrying about me mum, A'rry. She's fine with this. She's never liked me cattin around, after all, so I told her she should be happy we's is married, basically. I'm a one man man now."

Stroking his finger over the sleeve of his suit, where there was a noticeable bump where his bracelet was, Harry smiled a little even as he thought to himself that Michelle probably hated the idea of Harry being the one to take Eggsy off the market, so to speak.

"Now come on you, wasn't you the one sayin we got ta get to work? Move that gorgeous arse."

Knowing Eggsy was trying to take his mind off things Harry just shook his head and then headed for the door, laughing a little over the fact that Eggsy was leering at his bum the whole way down the hallway and to the stairs.

)

Harry considered himself a gentleman, but even the most mild mannered and calm person could be pushed past his limits. And looking at the paperwork spread out before him, the numbers jumping out and taunting him into losing it completely, Harry was unable to stop himself from letting loose with every swear word in his repertoire, stringing them together in every creative way he could come up with as his voice got louder and louder until he finally ran out of steam.

And realized that his mate was staring at him in stunned shock, complete with a dropped jaw. Oops.

"I…"

"Fuck. I've rubbed off on ya in more ways than one, huh?"

Mind automatically going into the gutter, Harry didn't know what to say to that. And his ears and cheeks were going hot, dammit.

An amused look, then Eggsy was all but sauntering over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "The records are that bloody bad?"

"Yes. They fucking are." Running his hands over his face, Harry dearly wanted to punch his ex mate in the face. Preferably while wearing ornate rings or brass knuckles. "He's lost my family's businesses millions of bloody pounds because he can't think outside the damn box and hires underlings like him, only with less fucking imagination and backbone than him. Which is saying something."

"But we can fix things?"

Could they? Looking at the paperwork in front of him Harry could feel his brain threatening to hemorrhage over the undeniable proof that too many of his family's businesses were out of date, in some case decades behind the competition. And the work involved bringing those businesses into the twenty first century was staggering.

"I foresee a lot of long nights at the office."

"Good thing that we're a team then, huh? And spending nights with ya alone in the office, I can get behind that. If ya know what I mean."

Harr couldn't stop his sigh. "Is everything about sex with you lately?"

Getting behind him, Eggsy slid his hands down Harry's chest, leaning his weight against him. "Well I had to wait years for ya, didn't I? Gonna be a while before getting ya naked isn't front and center in my very imaginative mind." A sweet kiss to his temple that made it hard for Harry to decide if he was exasperated or touched.

"What am I going to…nevermind." He was learning not to leave Eggsy's openings like that. The boy was jumping on them as often as his mate was all over him now.

"Awwww." Another kiss. And then Eggsy was moving away to retrieve his chair from the assistant desk he'd been using, dragging it over to Harry's side.

Taking the seat Eggsy rolled up his sleeves, his mate having ditched his suit jacket a few hours ago. "All right then, where do we start?"


	12. Making Plans

Making Plans

The next few hours leading up to dinner were not particularly fun for either of them, Harry stuck having to remind himself repeatedly that there was no way he could pull off the bald look like Merlin. Ergo, not pulling out his hair in frustration was very important, especially now that he had a much younger man in his life to impress with his already mediocre looks. But not giving in to his frustrations was no easy feat, to say the least, especially since the worst was very much yet to come since all they were doing today was going through the list of their holdings to figure out which businesses needed to be overhauled and updated immediately. Contacting those who had been put in charge of those businesses to arrange meetings had not been particularly pleasant either, but it was during and after the meetings that would test both their patience to the limit.

It didn't help that Eggsy didn't have the training or knowledge necessary to help him with his evaluations, his mate pretty much reduced to behaving as a secretary as Eggsy made them coffee and tea, took notes for Harry, and made phone calls to arrange the meetings. Calls which often dictated Harry stop what he was doing to take the phone from Eggsy to confirm who he was and that Eggsy did have the right to speak for him. Which Harry appreciated in theory, especially since these people had possibly never even realized that he owned them as opposed to Chester, but it still frustrated him and Eggsy that much more as the hours ticked by.

Though Harry would give his mate credit for how he was handling everything thus far. Oh his boy muttered and had a few choice words about some of the managers and such he'd had to deal with, but Eggsy kept his cool admirably while actually on the phone and did his best to find ways to help Harry even if, at times, he got in the way more than he actually helped him.

But at least he wasn't so stressed out yet that he could still recognize that fact, since Harry hated the idea of taking his frustration out on the person trying to help him the most.

"So we should probably head out now, don't ya think? Mum will be expecting us shortly and…well actually we probably should av left fifteen minutes ago." Eggsy's face was adorably sheepish, especially since his hair was an epic mess at the moment thanks to the number of times the boy's fingers had run through it in frustration over the course of the day.

Forcing himself to tear his gaze away from his mate's adorableness to glance down at the data he really should be studying up on, Harry was very tempted to tell Eggsy to go without him. Especially since he wasn't at all eager to spend the evening with Eggsy's mother, Harry thought with a mental grimace, while being careful not to let it show on his face. Still, not showing up would only make things worse between him and Michelle, and Eggsy certainly didn't deserve to get stuck in the middle. More than was simply unavoidable.

"We've taxed our brains quite enough for one day, yes."

"Wasn't so bad. And we'll get things sorted out soon enough. Then ya can teach me more so's it's not so much of a strain for ya." Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Harry get out of his seat, his mate's accent thickening, as it often did when he was talking about something he didn't like or want to talk about. "I know I ain't much of a elp ta ya at the moment but I'll-"

"Just having you work with me makes it better." Which was the truth, in the long run. "And yes, I'm very much looking forward to teaching you our family business, as it were."

The beaming smile Eggsy gave him in response had Harry smiling back, the smiles staying on both their faces as they shut down laptops and filed away the piles of paperwork they'd generated over the course of their very busy day. Some tiding up besides, and then they were shrugging into their jackets and locking up for the night.

Outside on the street, Harry paused for a moment to stare at the front of the tailor shop, shaking his head a little as he remembered coming here often with his father as a lad.

"What ya thinking?"

"That my father would roll in his grave if he saw how far his businesses have fallen since he passed away. If he had a grave, that is." As dragons they were born in fire, and therefore it was their practice to cremate their remains, returning to the fire from which they'd come.

"Well no offense ta your old man, but he's the one who stuck ya with King in the first place. It would have served him right for his empire and legacy ta collapse, ruining your life that way. I'd never let a kid of ours mate a fucker like King, even if he is Guild Master."

Since he would never let someone he loved end up stuck with someone like his ex mate for life either, Harry couldn't argue with Eggsy there, though he did feel the need to justify his own father's decision to agree to King's request for Harry's hand. "In all fairness, my father did ask me if I wanted to mate with Chester before he accepted his request."

The look Eggsy gave him suggested that his mate was questioning his sanity.

"Why would ya have wanted to mate with im? I mean it's not like he was so good lookin that ya didn't see past that ta what an arse he is. I've seen pictures of what he looked like, and in every picture he looks like a prissy, pansy arse. And it can't be his money ya cared about."

Breathing out a thoughtful breath, Harry tried to explain his younger self's behavior without coming off as completely pathetic.

"I was…at that point in my life I was still reeling from learning I was an omega. I didn't really care about my future because as far as I was concerned, my life was already ruined by virtue of my omega status. Which sounds very overly dramatic and childish now, I know, but at the time that's how I felt. And my father, well I knew how disappointed he was when I didn't turn out to be the dominant he'd thought I was, so mating with King, it seemed like a way to make it up to him too."

Eggsy seemed to consider this for a moment. "If your dad was still alive I'd still whack him upside the ead and tell im off for sticking ya with that prick. He shoulda seen how you was and taken care of ya instead of pawning ya off on the bastard."

"Actually, I think the two of you, you and my father, would have gotten along rather well. Once you'd gotten both your posturing over and done with."

"If ya say so."

"I do say so. And now we need to hurry or I'm the one who won't be endearing myself to my in law."

Laughing, most likely at the idea of Michelle being Harry's in law, Eggsy nodded his head and agreed that they had places to go and people to see.

)

Since he had a key Eggsy let them into the small house rather than knock or ring the bell, holding it open for Harry to go in ahead of him before following him in, calling out their presence to his mother and sister while they shrugged out of their coats and hung them up. Not surprisingly it was J.B. who greeted them first, the pug coming racing out of the front parlor to slip and slide a little on the hardwood flooring before catching himself to run straight at Eggsy, who'd already knelt down to scoop up his pug.

Smiling over the adorableness that was Eggsy with his pug, on top of J.B. rather slobbery display of affection, Harry reached over to rub the pug's ears, his hand getting some hello licks too. Something he was going to have to get used to now, Harry thought with a wider smile, looking forward to having a dog again very much.

The next member of Eggsy's family to come and greet them did so in a much quieter and hesitant manner, Daisy's curly, pigtailed head very slowly peeking out from behind a wall a couple of times before she finally came out to look at them. She was wearing her Elsa outfit from 'Frozen', which Harry knew that Eggsy had hunted for exhaustingly online for her for her last birthday.

She looked fairly adorable in it, her fingers fiddling with the material nervously before she slowly toddled over to them, her head bowing shyly as she approached.

Knowing Daisy as he did Harry didn't attempt to move closer or pick her up, instead turning to pluck J.B. out of Eggsy's arms so that his mate could stride over to pick his sister up and whirl her around as he exclaimed over how big she'd gotten in only a week, blowing a raspberry against her neck to make her giggle and squirm in delight.

"And I've brought Harry ta see ya as well, haven't I? Can ya say hello to im, Flower?"

"Hi." Daisy waved her hand shyly, burying her face in Eggsy neck immediately afterwards. She knew him, so Harry's presence didn't scare her the way another strange man's would have, but she didn't see him enough to be comfortable with him even with Eggsy holding her. To the best of Harry's knowledge Eggsy was the only man in Daisy's world the girl was ever thrilled to see, and it would take her a while to adapt to his presence enough to come out of her shell enough to speak with him freely.

"Hello, Miss. Daisy. It's lovely to see you again."

Peeking at him briefly, Daisy gave him a small smile before she went back to her hiding, her fingers petting her brother's hair.

"Is Mum in the kitchen then, Daisy?"

"Uh huh."

"Then let's go say hi, shall we?"

Setting J.B. down on the floor Harry smiled as the pug immediately hurried over to trot at Eggsy's side as the younger man led the way towards the kitchen, Harry following behind with only minor trepidation.

This might be the first time he and Michelle spoke since Eggsy and he had mated, but the rare occasions they'd spent in each other's company gave Harry a fairly good idea what to expect from her. This was going to be awkward, and there were sure to be some cutting remarks about the age gap between him and his mate at some point, but Michelle knew by now that Eggsy expected her to behave civilly to him or they'd leave and Eggsy would refuse to forgive her bad manners until she apologized to Harry for being rude. And that wasn't the idle threat Harry had first taken it for, as Eggsy had done precisely that on two other occasions even though Harry had told the boy it wasn't necessary. Eggsy was stubborn though, and between the two of them there was no question that Eggsy's will was a hundred times stronger than Michelle's. So they'd play nice here. Or at least they would while Eggsy was around to referee.

And Eggsy was very good at making sure they were never alone together.

Michelle was dressed up a little, for the occasion, and Harry was pleased to note that she was looking well for Eggsy's sake. The first time they'd met had been just after Lee had passed away, and she had obviously not been at her best then, but the subsequent meetings years later, when he'd gotten involved with Eggsy's life, well she'd been more than a bit worse for the wear, though beautiful in a…trashy and hard sort of way. She seemed softer now that Eggsy's had gotten her away from his stepfather and out of the estates though, less harsh and brittle.

Though the smile she aimed in his direction after greeting her son was definitely a lot dimmer and less genuine than the one Eggsy's had received. "Harry."

"Michelle. Lovely as always to see you." She wasn't the only one who could put up a good front.

"And you. The roast is all ready, I was just keeping it warm in the stove until you arrived."

"Yeah, sorry we're a bit late, Mum. Today was our first day in the office, ya see. And it didn't go so well. King's made a right mess of Harry's businesses, he has, and sorting it all out's gonna be a right bitch. Anyway, we lost track of time a bit. I meant to get us out of there earlier."

"It's no problem. If you'd get it out of the stove and put it on the table I'd appreciate it. Daisy, Luv, will you show Harry into the dining room, yeah?"

The deer in headlights look Daisy immediately adopted made it clear that she didn't know what to do.

Squatting down, and putting his sister back on her feet, Eggsy framed her face between his hands and spoke quietly to her, Harry not catching whatever he said. But whatever it was, it was enough to convince her to nod and then walk over to him, shyly offering up her small hand.

Taking it gently, Harry smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Thank you, Daisy. It's very kind of you to take the time to escort me to dinner."

Letting her take the lead when she tugged his hand slightly, Harry followed her into the dining room he'd visited before, helping Daisy into her booster seat before taking a seat on the other side of the table, where he'd sat during his last visit.

"So what have you been up to today, Miss. Daisy?"

"Park."

"You went to the park? That sounds like great fun. I haven't been to a park in a very long time."

"I saw'd squirrels."

"Do you like squirrels?" Personally Harry had always thought they rather resembled rats with bushier tails. And he did hate rats with a passion. Couldn't stand the little beasties, really.

Another nod before Daisy turned her attention to the floor where J.B. was apparently hanging out, no doubt getting into position for any dropped food Daisy might be willing to pass his way over the course of the meal. His own childhood dogs had had similar inclinations when he was a lad.

Coming through the archway with the large roast platter in hand, Eggsy set it down on the table with a flourish, Michelle following after him with a clear bowl containing a pink gelatin concoction featuring marshmallows and pineapple. A particular favorite of Eggsy's, Harry knew, and quite tasty as he recalled.

In short order Eggsy had the roast cut up, and the few minutes were spent passing around the food and filling plates. Everything looked and smelled good, and after a quick, casual pray for the meal, they all dug into their food and kept their comments to complimenting the food and asking for someone to pass the butter or pepper.

With a young man's typical appetite Eggsy was eating them all under the table, no surprise, and Harry again made a mental note to himself that they really would need to look into finding themselves a housekeeper who cooked, too. This past week they'd basically lived on soup, sandwiches, and take away since he didn't know how to cook and Eggsy had a very limited repertoire. And while he wasn't opposed to learning, in theory, they would be spending a bloody lot of time in the office before he'd have the time or energy to take lessons.

"So how does it feel ta be a businessman after decades of leisure, Harry?"

Turning his attention back to Michelle, Harry smiled at her. "Frustrating, at the moment, though once the initial shocks stop coming and I-we start getting things in order, I would imagine I'll start enjoying it rather a lot. And of course I'm rather looking forward to unleashing Eggsy on the business world, as I don't imagine any of them will know what hit them."

"Yeah, I guess the likes of them ain't used ta havin ta deal with a council boy."

"Actually, I was referring to Eggsy's youth and enthusiasm. He might not know about the business world, but I'm sure that once he's gotten the hang of things he'll be as brilliant at it as he is at everything else he puts his mind to."

"And what else am I brilliant at?" Eggsy asked at his side, the gleam in his eyes as he met Harry's gaze, leaving no question as to what he was referring to. He even fluttered his eyelashes at him for emphasis.

'In front of your mother' Harry's gaze hopefully conveyed with shock, the way Eggsy grinned in response saying that yes, yes Eggsy was referring to their sex life while at his mother's table. The little bugger.

"You're brilliant at making my days more interesting." And you're going to pay for this, Harry silently tacked on, though Eggsy didn't look at all concerned. No, he looked as cheeky as always.

Of course he did.

Under the table Eggsy slid a hand over Harry's thigh, giving it a squeeze. "Likewise."

Harry gave serious thought to boxing the boy's ear for it, but thought better of it since then he'd have to explain to his mother in law why he'd done it in the first place. And that was not a conversation he wanted to have with her. Especially with Daisy at the table.

Who knew how much a two year old took in, after all.

So instead he contented himself with telling his dragon to start coming up with a plan to make Eggsy pay when they got home.

And purring in his mind, his dragon was one hundred percent on board with that idea.


	13. Mated, Not Married

Sorry for the late update, I was sick and then on vacation. Enjoy!

Mated, Not Married

Young as she was, Daisy just barely made it through dinner before she started to nod off as they left the dinner table to sit in the parlor to chat. Which was probably for the best really, since it was obvious Michelle had a lot she wanted to get off her chest, but was holding it all back due to the small ears in the room. The idea that she would just keep holding it in for Eggsy's sake was a lovely thought, Harry mused, but unlike in this case. Unless she was involved with the man in question, or feared him, it wasn't in Michelle's nature to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. Especially when she'd probably been waiting for weeks to tell her new son in law what she thought of him and her son being mating. Unless of course Eggsy had had the sense not to tell her until the last week or so. That's what he would have done in his mate's shoes, in all honesty.

But regardless, once dessert was over it was definitely time for Daisy to be put to bed before she started fussing, and it went without saying that she wanted her big brother to be the one tucking her in for the night after a week without seeing him.

Michelle was one hundred percent behind that idea, which had Eggsy shooting him some concerned looks while he cuddled Daisy in his arms, the girl already half asleep. His mate obviously didn't want to leave him alone, Harry could tell, but Eggsy also needed to see to Daisy. Passing the girl off to Michelle would just upset the toddler, they all knew, and really it would only be delaying the unavertable. Michelle would have her say.

"Go put her to bed, Eggsy. We'll be fine until you get back."

Eggsy's look said that he knew that, it was the condition the two of them would be in when he got back that worried him.

But in the end the boy gave in, as he must, and off Eggsy went with Daisy to put her in her jammies and into bed, J.B. following at his heels. That Eggsy was moving faster than necessary, well that couldn't be helped without calling him on his determination to get back as soon as possible. And since there was no point in that, they all knew about the elephant in the room, so to speak, so Harry simply waited until Eggsy was out of sight before shifting in his chair to face Michelle more fully as he waited for the first barb to be delivered.

"So you and my boy are married now, then."

"Mated. Not married. And yes, we are. I'm sorry you and Daisy couldn't attend the ceremony." One more reason for her to be irked with him, Harry knew, denying her the chance to see her son's mated ceremony.

"Might as well be married. Livin together, ain'tcha? Sharin the same bed." That she meant they were having sex and she didn't like the idea was plain.

A mother who wanted to discuss who her son was sleeping with. Had the world gone mad, Harry honestly pondered to himself for a moment, or was he the only one who thought discussing such things with someone not sharing your bed inappropriate?

Not that he was going to ask her that. "I realize I'm not who you would have chosen for him-"

"Too bloody right."

"Michelle…I know that I'm too old for him. That he deserves better than me. I will never argue with you about that. But at the end of the day this is the reality of the situation, and you know I love him. I will do whatever I can to make him happy."

Features tight, Michelle looked away from him towards the nearby mantle, where picture frames covered the majority of the surface. Family photos, Harry knew, from his previous visits. "He was made ta be a dad, ya know. If you'd seen im with Daisy when she was born… When he was a lad all the mums in the neighborhood wanted im ta babysit for them. Sprogs ave always been mad about him."

Understanding her line of thought and where she was going with this, Harry just barely resisted the instinctual urge to reach over to pat her shoulder, knowing that his touch would anger rather than soothe in this case. "We're going to adopt, Michelle. He'll have children of his own. He won't miss out on being a father."

"Not is by blood though, will they?"

"No. I can't give him that." Could never give Eggsy that, as much as it grieved him. Would always grieve him, to his dying breath.

"That's why that King bloke dumped ya, aint it? Cause ya can't ave em even though you're one of the ones that's supposed ta be able ta…lay eggs right, like a chicken?"

"So to speak. It's not like men are built to be pregnant or give birth." She'd probably meant to twist the blade a little more, bringing up the fact that he was a failure as an omega in pretty much every way, but the whole idea of comparing a dragon to a chicken, well it unexpectedly amused him. Especially given the fact that Harry was well versed in the appetite of a pregnant dragon before and after he or she laid their egg. A farm's worth of chickens could and probably was consumed in the three months omegas carried their young in their own stomachs before turning dragon, nesting, and then laying their egg.

It was a good thing that children were so highly valued by their guilds that they were provided for, Harry thought to himself absently, otherwise the bills to feed the pregnant omegas would be ghastly high for certain families.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Opps. "My apologies. I was just thinking about how much chicken a friend of mine ate while pregnant with his third child." Colin had had a different major craving for each of his children, the man permanently off lamb and meat pies as a result of his first two pregnancies. "Did you eat more than was normal for a human when you were pregnant with Eggsy?"

Michelle blinked at him in surprise, the nature of the question throwing her off her game. "I ate more than twice as much with Eggsy as I did with Daisy. Which was weird cause I was bigger with er than I was with im, though he was the bigger baby besides. Weirder still since I didn't have Lee feedin me every bloody time I blinked the second time around and..." Trailing off Michelle's hands fisted in her lap, the face which had lit up with memories returning to its harsher, more pinched expression from moments before.

"Everythin alright er?"

Looking over and up, Harry worked up a smile for his mate. "We were just talking about her pregnancies with you and Daisy. Apparently she ate quite a lot when she was pregnant with you."

"Well that's normal when you're carryin a dragon baby, innit?" Walking over Eggsy sat down on the couch beside his mother, slinging a companionable arm around her shoulders to tuck her in against him, while he held Harry's gaze. His mate was smart enough to realize that Harry generally tended to avoid discussions about babies as much as possible, and therefore Michelle must have brought it up somehow after most likely being warned by Eggsy not to do that very thing.

Which was likely why Eggsy felt obligated to throw himself on the sword, so to speak, by announcing that since he had snooped and looked through Harry's baby pictures when he was going through the house, well it was only fair that Harry got to see his own pictures, weren't it?

Immediately Harry was torn with indecision, caught between his serious desire to see the pictures in question, which he'd never been offered the opportunity to see before, and the knowledge that he'd never asked or even hinted at wanting to see them since he had thought it would pain both Eggsy and his mother to look at those pictures. At the photographs containing Lee's images and more importantly, the three of them in much happier times, before they'd lost Lee and that happiness for quite a long time.

"Sorry, Luv, don't know where they are exactly." Michelle informed them, blatantly lying through her teeth. The woman was not good at it.

"So'll right, Mum. I know where they are."

And so saying Eggsy bound off the couch again and headed over to a nearby cabinet while a cloud of tension built up in the room while Eggsy rooted around for the albums in question. Albums he found quickly enough, and then Eggsy came over to hand the first one over to Harry. It was a faded blue, the color suggesting it had lost some of its former brightness over time, with a stork carrying a bundle in its beak depicted on the front.

Perhaps trying to clear the air a little, Eggsy moved to stand behind Harry, looping his arms around his neck companionably as he spoke. "Never did get why parents would tell their sprogs they was brought by a stork or found under a cabbage leaf. I mean that's just fucked up, innit? They'd either think they was hatched from some bird's egg, and then abandoned, or just abandoned period in a garden ta survive on their own."

"And you think a proper explanation of where babies come from would confuse and traumatize them less?"

The sound of Eggsy amusement at the idea had Harry making a mental note to insure that when the time came he'd be the one giving their future children The Talk. The gods only knew what the boy would tell them.

And since he really, really had no intention of discussing sex with his mate or mother in law, Harry deliberately opened the album he held and very pointedly turned his attention to studying the first picture, which featured a very dishevelled but beaming Michelle, Lee sitting beside her on the hospital bed, with a blue bundle in his arms that could only be Eggsy.

"Handsome little bugger, wasn't I?"

"The handsomest." Harry agreed, flushing only a little when Eggsy leaned down to brush his lips over his in an upside down sort of kiss before they both turned their attention back to the next picture on the page while Michelle watched them both from her seat on the couch for a couple minutes before telling them to come over and take a seat on the couch. That way they could all see.

Which was precisely what they did, a temporary truce called for the time being.

)

Even though he'd had the entire car ride home to wrap his head around what his mate had said before they'd left Michelle's for the night, Harry still couldn't believe Eggsy had said it. Thought it, well he was willing to admit that when Michelle had made those comments his thoughts had run in the same vein as Eggsy's obviously had, but to say what he had outloud, in front of the woman…no, no Harry's mind was never going to wrap around the boy bringing up sex in his mother's presence, and something had to be said now that they were home.

"I cannot believe you said that in front of your mother!"

"There ya go. I was just thinkin that you's was gonna explode if ya didn't say something bout it soon." Amusement heavy in his voice, Eggsy turned from where he stood in front of their front door, J.B. in his arms. "Calm down, A'rry. It was just the truth."

"You told your mother we spent the week having sex!"

"We did spend the week shagging."

"Eggsy!"

"What? She was tryin take make you feel guilty, us feel guilty cause I hadn't been around ta see her and Daisy while you and I was havin our sort of honeymoon. I mean honestly, you'd have thought I hadn't visited her and the sprog in weeks, not three times the week before. I had every right ta tell her that we was doing what all newly married couples did after the weddin and no man in his right mind calls on his mum when he's supposed ta be in bed makin his new husband happy. Fuck, leavin you at home so I could go off ta chat with her or play babysitter so she could go out? You'd ave been within your rights ta divorce me for that."

"One, it's not the same thing, being married and mated, and two, I would have been completely understanding if you'd needed to spend a few hours there."

"Really? Cause if the situation was reversed, and you'd up and left me in bed ta go visiting, I'd have been bloody furious with you. Well, less some emergency had happened, which it didn't. And we're as good as married, so don't be thinkin ya can step out on me, Harry Hart, or you'll be sleepin on the couch."

The wink Eggsy aimed in his direction made it clear he was just teasing. Still…

"You know I would never cheat on you."

"Yeah, I know. Which is a good thing, since with your height you'd put your back out somethin awful sleeping on the couch. Good thing we're both the faithful type, come to that, since I don't think I'd enjoy sleepin on our couches neither."

His ire with Eggsy and his earlier behavior lessening considerably, knowing that Eggsy meant that, Harry's expression softened a little, though he was still a little peeved. How could he not be, after all. "Just don't talk about our intimate relations while your mother is present. Or with anyone else, actually."

Better to cover all bases, Harry decided, especially given the fact that Eggsy's generation seemed determined to document every aspect of their lives on their various social media outlets. He loved the boy dearly, he did, but Harry knew himself well enough to know that there would be hell to pay if the boy talked about them having sex online.

"Intimate relations?" The look on Eggsy's face suggested he was moments away from laughing at him.

"Eggsy."

"What? That's just…is that really how ya're gonna refer ta our sex life? As our intimate relations?" Laughter bubbled up, Eggsy biting down on his bottom lip doing very little to muffle the sound. Not that he was trying very hard since Eggsy literally vibrated with merriment before just giving up the pretext that he was anything but wildly entertained at the idea of Harry using what he apparently thought of as antiquated phrase.

Keeping the rather cutting responses that came to mind to himself, he didn't want to fight with Eggsy right before bed or at all, really, Harry resisted the urge to rub his temples in frustration and instead settled for framing the younger man's face between his hands. And giving Eggsy his most serious and commanding of looks, Harry very firmly demanded his mate's word that he wouldn't discuss their sex life with anyone ever again.

Face still flushed with laughter, Eggsy was visibly struggling to keep a straight face long enough to answer him. Though at least he was trying, Harry supposed.

"I wouldn't be sayin nothin bad, A'rry, but alright, I promise. Though if someone says somethin insultin bout you, since King used ta, can I at least tell the bastard you was just too much man for im ta handle and it was im that was crap in the sack, not you?"

"Since I have no intention of outliving you, no. We…we know what happens in our bed and that's…it's no one else's business. They can say what they like about me. I don't care."

"I ain't gonna stand for no one talkin shit bout my mate." Eggsy stated mulishly.

"And King will see you dead if you give him any more reason to hate you." Harry shot back bluntly. "He barely tolerates you now."

"But-"

"No buts. Turn that energy towards making our businesses as much a success as you can. The more profit we make, the more Chester will have to pay you, as you'll recall."

Their Guild Master had tried to argue that the decreased value of Harry's assets was simply a reflection of the present economy, rather than mismanagement on his part, and so according to their laws the two of them now had a year to prove otherwise. If they failed to noticeable increase their revenue King could slip by on making up at least some of the money losses, while if they could turn a noteworthy profit, the Guild Master would owe Eggsy millions.

To say they had motivation to succeed would be a massive understatement.

"I could take im." It was muttered, but Eggsy's words were still understandable.

"Eggsy, at this point I could probably take him. That's not the point. The point is we have more important things to focus on than what people think of me. Or you for that matter, since I'm sure we're going to go up against plenty of bigoted, small minded prats now that we're joining the business world. We know who we are, and that's what's important. What they think doesn't matter."

"Still not gonna let no one talk shit about you."

Sighing, Eggsy really did have one of the hardest heads he'd ever come across, Harry decided to table the argument for the time being. They could pick it up again later. After he hadn't just had a stressful day that had concluded with a visit with his mother in law. "I'm going to head upstairs now. You should take J.B. for one last walk before we turn in. Daisy was slipping him plenty of food under the table during dinner."

"Yeah, she does that."

"Hmm. And I wonder who she gets it from."

Eggsy's innocent expression didn't fool Harry in the slightest.


	14. Weight of Expectations

Weight of Expectations

Heading upstairs after Eggsy left to take J.B. for the dog's final walk of the night, Harry decided to forgo a shower and just go straight to bed after a quick visit to the bathroom, since he needed to brush his teeth and take care of the other usual 'before bed' tasks. The long day had left him more than a little worse for wear, and the idea of oblivion in sleep sounded heavenly to him at the moment as Harry hurried through his nightly routine.

But at least his quarrel with Eggsy had been short and without consequences, Harry mused once he was in their bedroom, stripping off the suit he'd been eager to shed for hours now. Arguments with Chester had never ended well for him, especially since he wasn't supposed to argue with the man in the first place. He was the omega after all, obedience to his dominant expected in all things.

Gods, it had almost killed him, those first few years, learning to stay silent and obedient.

Harry's stomach lurching with the memories, which left an unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth as he fought the nausea down. But he had decades of experience turning his thoughts to other things, and so Harry grinched his teeth and finished what he was doing before picking up his used clothing and placing them aside to be dry cleaned.

Walking over to the drawers Eggsy had assigned to him, Harry reached out to open the second highest one, freezing there with his fingers against the metal handle as his mind whispered the fact that Eggsy preferred them to sleep in the nude together. And more than that, they had not spent a night together since their mating without Eggsy exercising his rights as his dominant. More than once, usually.

Which he'd enjoyed, Harry reminded himself harshly, refusing to let the dark memories of the past bastardize what happened between him and Eggsy at night. His new mate saw to his pleasure, always, and never demanded he perform certain acts or demeaned him in any way. Eggsy seduced and asked, and would never do otherwise. Would never treat him as less than a person.

But didn't he owe it to his mate to please him? Shouldn't he make more of an effort? Offer to pleasure his mate more, and put Eggsy first in everything rather than act so aggressive about his own pleasure. After all, hadn't Chester made it quite clear how foolish it was to behaving how his dragon wished them to behave? In his grandparents day omegas were expected to kneel, naked, and wait for their mates at night, their only purpose to provide whatever sexual favors their dominant might demand of them.

Should he even be wearing pajamas to bed? Should he offer some favor to apologize for lecturing Eggsy earlier? He should ask Eggsy what he wanted, not presume that he knew since-

'Stop.'

Harry flinched at the hard, unforgiving voice in his head.

'He is not like the other one. He is not weak and unworthy of us. This mate values us. Knows that there is NOTHING about us that needs to be changed. Go to sleep and stop acting like a scared child.'

"You don't understand."

'I don't understand? I have shared our consciousness all our life. We are one, no matter how much you might prefer to think otherwise. I gave you the strength to survive. To remain unbroken. I said my proposed punishment for our mate's earlier insolence could wait until tomorrow because you were too tired tonight, and our mate knows it as well. He will not expect anything of you tonight but sleep, so do so.'

"You can't read his mind, you know."

'I understand the minds of both our first mate and Eggsy.' Was the dragon's pompous, knowing reply. 'This one will not disappoint us. This one will never try and break us.'

No, Harry silently agreed. Eggsy would never try and break him. It was not in Eggsy's nature.

Knowing that he'd been at least somewhat successful in getting through to his other half, Harry's dragon huffed in exasperation but went silent, Harry able to sense that that portion of his consciousness was settling in for the night rather than readying to argue further with him.

Relieved, Harry let out a sigh of his own, his gaze once again focusing on the fingers still pressed against the cool metal of the drawer handle.

He…he wouldn't wear a top to bed, Harry decided as he retrieved and put on a pair of bottoms. And he would go to bed and get under the covers and…and try to sleep. And if Eggsy woke him up or came in before he fell asleep and wished to have sexual relations before he slept…well then of course he would accommodate him.

Decision made, and feeling steadier as a result, Harry turned off the bedroom light but walked over to turn on the lamp on Eggsy's side of the bed, so that his mate could see where he was going when he did get back from his walk.

Sliding beneath the covers on his side of the bed made Harry sigh in contentment automatically, the softness of the sheets and mattress feeling heavenly on his skin as his eyelids dropped close. Eggsy had most certainly done an excellent job with both purchases, this bed so much better than the too firm mattress his old bed had been set with. Sleep evaded him though, his training too deeply imbedded in his mind for Harry to slip into defenseless slumber until he knew for sure that it was alright to do so. That Eggsy wouldn't mind.

Thankfully he didn't have long to wait, the wait no more than ten minutes, if that, before the bedroom door opened and Eggsy quietly slipped in. That his mate was taking the utmost care to make as little noise as possible was like soothing hands running up and down Harry's back, reassuring him that the muscles that had tensed there automatically could loosen and relax.

Remaining with his back to Eggsy's side of the bed, his eyes closed as he feigned sleep with lifelong practice, Harry succeeded in keeping his body language under control as he waited for Eggsy to join him under the sheets.

The rustle of the sheets, and then the mattress dipping a little as Eggsy joined him on it. A dip that was definitely noticeable since Eggsy immediately started shifting over, so that Harry could feel the other man's body heat even before Eggsy leaned over, no doubt intending to grasp his shoulder to wake him up.

But no, it was Eggsy's lips that touched his skin, the lightest brush over his shoulder before Eggsy moved in to cuddle his body against Harry's, fitting them together while whispering a low good night before going quiet, the breath brushing over Harry's skin evening out and slipping into the familiar rise and fall of sleep.

Though he wasn't entirely sure why, Harry felt his lips curving into a smile.

A smile he kept, as he followed Eggsy into sleep.

)

Harry loved to dream, to lose himself in a world that might not always be in his control, but was still usually far more exciting or relaxing than his real world. In fact, Harry often wondered if the fact that he'd never been a morning person had more to do with his love of dreaming as opposed to being born with a preference for sleeping the morning away. He wasn't exactly a night person after all, either.

It was a mental debate he'd had with himself before and would again, but for the moment Harry couldn't have cared less as he remained snuggled under his warm, fluffy covers on his perfect mattress, caught in that in between place of dreaming and waking with no desire to wake up any more than he already was. He was having a very nice daydream after all.

He did so love the way Eggsy touch him when they were in bed together, Harry mused sleepily to himself, making happy sounds in the back of his throat as his subconscious tricked his mind into thinking Eggsy hands were moving over his sides and stomach, stroking him under the sheets. Eggsy had already gotten up for the day after all, he'd heard the shower in some dim corner of his brain earlier, so obviously this was still a dream. Though he should start getting up since they would have to get to work soon, most likely. Had he set the alarm before he'd gone to bed?

Brows furrowing as the possibility that he hadn't occurred to him, Harry was just telling himself that he needed to open his eyes and get out of bed before Eggsy was forced to come and wake him, when dream Eggsy's hands pulled down his pajama bottoms.

And then a hand was encircling his penis, and then…well then a very wet and hot mouth slid over said penis and Harry forgot all about getting up just yet.

By the gods! He loved the fact that Eggsy was willing to do this to him. That Eggsy wasn't like most dominants, who would never even think to go to their knees for their omega unless it was for a non-sexual reason Harry couldn't come up with thanks to his sleepy brain. Not to mention the fact that it was hard to think regularly as Eggsy was so good at this, to a degree where Harry was rather jealous of the other men who'd come before him. Jealous after the fact, of course, as again, it was rather difficult to think clearly when one had such a talented young man doing his very best to turn your brain into warm mush.

Wallowing in the pleasure was a far better way to spend one's time, Harry decided as he all but melted into the bed, contenting himself with doing nothing more than making sounds of appreciation, and stroking his fingers through Eggsy's slightly damp hair. This was so much better than those vague recollections he had of his teen years, when he'd been experimenting with his sexual preference and had been on the recipient of blow jobs delivered by other young men just as inexperienced as he'd been. Eggsy did though. Eggsy knew how to drag this out, how to use his lips and tongue and even his teeth to either take it slow and torturous, or fast and hard so that it was rather like being caught up in a tornado, to his way of thinking. Then there was the fact that Eggsy mouth would occasionally slip off his cock to press kisses or swipe his tongue over his inner thighs while his hands played with his balls in a way they'd certainly never been manhandled before. Not that he was complaining!

And as the pleasure built so did awareness, more of Harry's brain coming online to start to ponder just how 'dreamlike' this actual was, his instincts saying that maybe he'd been a tad hasty in assuming that this was all in his head. Because the more he thought about it the more Harry was starting to think that this wasn't just a-Oh!

Eyes opening wide as his back arched like a drawn bow, Harry groaned out Eggsy's name as the boy's mouth continued to suck him down while two of his mate's fingers slid into his damp ass, arrowing straight for his prostrate.

Fuck!

Lost in sensation Harry pistoned his hips in time to Eggsy's fingers, wanting the digits deep inside him while Eggsy's throat tightened around his cock, the dual sensations playing havoc with his head and sending hot, 'must orgasm soon or die soon' signals to Harry's poor, overloaded brain.

Eggsy had crawled under the covers, Harry realized in a daze, the boy's body reduced to a lump under the bedspread in front of him. And somehow that just made it that much more erotic, not being able to see his mate. He knew what Eggsy's must look like at the moment of course, but he couldn't see it and-oh! Three fingers.

Brain shutting down for the next two minutes or so, Harry was fairly sure he yelled, if not outright screamed Eggsy's name when he came, and was too relaxed and stupid happy to care.

Dimly Harry watched the large bump under the sheets move closer and closer, and then out out popped Eggsy's head, his mate's face beaming with mischievous glee, his light brown hair sticking out in all directions like he'd got an electric shock.

"Mornin. Time ta wake up, Luv." Leaning forward Eggsy's gaze his lips a quick, friendly peck before pulling back a little. "Get in the shower and then down for some brekkie, alright?"

Dumbly nodding his head, in his present state agreeing with everything Eggsy's might say seemed a good idea, Harry was pleased to get another kiss and then the covers went flying back and Eggsy was slipping off him and the bed to walk away, dressed in the trackies Harry assumed the boy had donned earlier to take J.B. for his morning walk.

"No falling back asleep, now. See ya in ten!"

And just like that the boy closed the bedroom door behind him and headed downstairs, presumably, while Harry struggled to process the most unusual wakeup call he'd just been given. As well as try to figure out what he'd done to deserve it in the first place, since he would most certainly love a repeat in the future.

Some small working part of his brain also reminded him that he apparently had ten minutes to get up, showered and dressed in something suitable for breakfast too. Blast it.

Since his covers were already out of the way Harry sat up easily, his gaze drawn down to the fact that his pajama bottoms were down to his knees at the moment, the sight making color pool in Harry's checks even as it gave him a pleasant rush of memories to wallow in.

Tugging them off since they were no longer needed, Harry grabbed them and then got out of bed, carrying them with him as he headed over to the hamper, where he deposited them before grabbing his robe off its hook.

And yes, he realized he was being silly, donning the robe when there was only a few steps between their bedroom and the bath with no one else in the house with them save for J.B., but he couldn't help it. A gentleman did not walk around his house naked, even for a short time.

Even if he had already ended up losing his clothes in various rooms over the course of the previous week.

)

Freshly showered and dressed in his shirt and trousers for the day, Harry left the jacket, tie, etc in the bedroom and headed downstairs once more to see what was for breakfast. Something hot, he hoped, given that it was raining cats and dogs outside at the moment. Something to keep his insides warm while his outsides were cool at best sounded good to him. And he was actually quite hungry for once, when normally he didn't have much of an appetite so early in the morning.

Though really he should be the one preparing or at least overseeing and planning the meals.

And getting up early to do things like set out Eggsy's clothes for him and other things Harry knew Colin did for Edward. Things he'd never had to do because Chester had always had servants to do that, but still…taking care of that sort of thing was supposed to be an omega's job. Just like he should have been the one giving Eggsy's the sort of wakeup call he'd been given earlier, and not the other way around.

"Oi, what's with that face? Ya don't like peanut butter on toast?"

Blinking, Harry realized that that was what Eggsy currently had in his hand, a large portion missing and a hint of the spread clinging to the boy's upper lip.

His mate's hair was still sticking up, he noted, and the adorableness of that and food on his face had Harry's lips curving into a smile as he stated that he'd never had peanut butter on toast.

"Seriously? Well you've been missin the fuck out. Ere, try some."

One did not share food, especially half-eaten toast, or so his upbringing dictated. But here Eggsy's was, coming over to him with the toast held out for him to try and a happy smile on his face, and Harry couldn't deny him. So he leaned forward and bit off a small piece of the toast, surprised to find that yes, he actually did like the taste of peanut butter on toast.

"Good, huh?"

"Quite." And since Eggsy was right there, and they were saying to hell with propriety for the moment, Harry reached out with his finger to drag it across Eggsy's lip to remove the trace of peanut butter there. And then licked it off his thumb in an instinctual move Harry sensed he had his dragon nature to thank for.

And he did mean thank, given the way Eggsy's impish look had morphed into something quite a bit sexier. Even with the goofy hair.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Mine too." Eggsy assured him with a wink before jerking his head in the direction of the table. "Got oatmeal with apples innit. And toast and peanut butter. Figured that would go together well enough, seein as I love apples and peanut butter too."

A distant memory had Harry's lips curving in delight. "Andrew would make that for me when I was a lad. It was one of his favorite treats."

"We'll have ta have some for a snack tonight then."

He could make that, Harry thought with a pleased smile. "It's a date."

"Cheers."


	15. Lunch Plans

Lunch Plans

Harry's plans to be a better lover and mate failed to come to fruition. Over and over again. For bloody, fucking weeks. Not that he hadn't tried; he really had wanted to do better, but the work…all the bloody work they had to do. Every damn day for hours on end. From morning to night. And even with Roxanne's friend Amelia helping them out as their assistant slash secretary, there never seemed enough hours of the day to get everything done, much less spend time together being a mated pair. It was beyond ridiculous at this point!

He'd expected to find spanners in all the works, really, that had been a given since he had always paid attention to his father's businesses when they were mentioned in the newspaper or on the telly, but Harry had genuinely believed that Chester's obsession with wealth, status, and being the best meant that the bastard would have at the very least put knowledgeable men in charge of his various assets to see that they were as profitable as possible, or at least run correctly. And while some of those men were intelligent, highly trained individuals, they'd also been handicapped by Chester's refusal to listen to them when their views didn't align with his own, and Harry's ex mate had had, unfortunately, the final say in the matters. Not to mention the fact that there were plenty of others who'd been put into positions of authority simply because of their family connections and willingness to kiss Chester's ass. And heaven forbid women or ethnicities other than white be considered for managerial positions where the bigoted gobshite might actually have to deal with them.

If they were still mated, Harry was quite convinced he'd have murdered his former mate after spending three weeks doing little more than sleeping, eating, and working his arse off correcting all the bastard's fuck ups.

And if all the work and knowledge that he was a crappy mate weren't bad enough, Veronica had had to happen. On a Sunday, which was the only day of the week when he and Eggsy could cut back their work a little and spend some time at home. Too exhausted to do much of anything, of course, but at the moment sitting on their couch, eating some take away and watching something mindless and entertaining on the telly, sounded downright heavenly in comparison to what he was actually doing.

Unfortunately, when one was summoned to lunch with your Guild's consort, one had to obey. Even if one would sooner grab one of the forks off the tables he was passing and use it to gouge out his own eyes so that he'd have a legitimate reason to pass. But at least Colin and Rachel were going to be there, Harry reassured himself. That was some consolation even if this was all sure to be a train wreck given this was his first real interaction with Veronica since they'd switched places in the Kingsman hierarchy. Though he was a little confused about the location for the lunch, and would have questioned it, if not for the fact that the hostess had had a reservation under 'King'.

"Here we are, Sir. We have water on the table until the rest of your party arrives. Or would you prefer something else first?"

"The water is fine, thank you."

Having spotted Rachel and Colin, as well as three other members of their Guild that had been close to Veronica even before she'd become their consort, Harry was left with the undeniable fact that yes, he was in the right place. The other two omegas at the table were women Harry knew socially, as their consort, but had never been close to as they were both…well not bad women, but they were snobs, to put it bluntly, and a bit at a loss in their lives, with their children all grown and over half their lives past them. Which meant, unfortunately, that they had nothing better to do with their time than gossip and judge the newer generations.

Thanking the hostess for escorting him to the table, Harry pulled out the chair Rachel indicated beside her, noting that the spot not only put him at the end of the table, far away from the head where Veronica would no doubt sit once she showed up, but also meant that no one would be sitting on his other side. Putting him between Rachel and Colin would have been a little too obvious, with this a more subtle way of guarding him against their new consort's wrath since Colin was beside Rachel. A move he appreciated.

Exchanging greetings with everyone, and asking after everyone's families as good manners dictated, Harry wasn't at all surprised when Rachel stated that she and Colin had been discussing the restaurant before he'd shown up, and how they wouldn't have thought it at all their new consort's sort of place.

"Perhaps she heard good things about it from someone." Was the best explanation Harry could come up with for the fact that not only was this place not trendy or well known, but was in a part of the city that bluebloods like the snobs across from him never set foot in.

Not that there was anything inheritably wrong with this place, at least so far. It was clean and tastefully decorated, the wait staff seemed efficient as they went about their business, and none of the dining room's other occupants seemed unhappy. And the place would, Harry assumed, have food that was on par with the elegance and money that had obviously gone into the restaurant, though none of that changed where it was situated or the fact that it was apparently frequented by the middle class and new money. Harry hadn't even heard of it until he'd received the call from the consort's social secretary. He'd had to look it up. He and Rachel weren't the sort to care about that sort of thing, and Colin only so far as how his actions reflected on Edward, but the others invited AND Veronica…well something had to be up here that they were missing. She was the new consort after all, and if she'd thought herself judged when she was just Chester's mistress, she had no idea how much worse it would be if the old families found her lacking as their consort in any way.

If he didn't hate her, Harry would have felt sorry for her given that at least he'd been trained extensively for the role once his engagement to the Guild Master had been arranged. In Veronica's case everything had been rushed, the woman handicapping herself further by insisting on handpicking her own staff rather than keeping Harry's on to ease her into it.

And really he should start giving himself a pound for every time he thought that he should feel sorry for her, just to see how much money he could collect from himself in just a year. Hell, Harry mused with a grin, half a year, the way things are going considering the meal hadn't even started yet and already she was screwing up.

Though perhaps he should rethink the hating thing, Harry mused as the conversation turned to the menus they'd been provided with, Harry glanced over the excellent selection while mentally acknowledging the fact that he would have most likely not ended up with Eggsy if not for her. The gods only knew who Chester might have unloaded him on, after dropping him like a hot potato to find someone else to breed with.

The possibilities that came to mind threatened to kill his appetite.

"I've been here before with friends." Rachel confided from beside him, having not even bothered to consult her menu. "The steak was excellent, not to mention their garlic mashed. You look like you could use both."

"Oh?"

"You've lost weight." Was her critical evaluation, his friend wearing a motherly look of censor. "Merlin said that you and Eggsy are running yourselves ragged with work."

"Quite. And apologies for eating up so much of his time lately, by the way." Harry winced, knowing that it wasn't just him and Eggsy who were suffering during the work overhaul. "Neither Eggsy nor I know much about the latest technologies, and since we're revamping so much it only made sense to get the most cutting edge now." Harry's laugh was heavy with exasperation. "Though by the time we have everything in order the lot of it will probably be all out of date again."

"And Mr. Unwin doesn't mind you working so much?"

"It was his idea, actually." Harry smiled genially at Mrs. Saville, one of the snobs who was seated across from him and a close friend of Estelle Hesketh. "My father did originally train me to take over from him, after all, and Eggsy is still learning the ropes."

"Well I suppose it makes sense, since you don't have children at home that need tending to." One of Veronica's friends spoke this time, obviously trying to stir up trouble since she was utterly useless for anything else beside that and arse kissing in Harry's opinion. The omega was a silly twit at the best of times, and appeared in the gossip rags regularly. The Barker family lived in cold terror of her next splashy screw up.

"Yes, we do intend to wait until the business is in order before adopting."

"Given the way humans propagate like rabbits, I'm sure it won't be hard for you two to find some to take in." Was one of her friends' smirking response.

Determined to be polite, Harry agreed that it was true that there were a lot of children out in the world who needed a home. And, just to make his point and put the twits in their place, Harry launched into the horrible statistics out there concerning orphanages and the lack of proper funding for them. He had once been a consort, after all, and therefore had been involved in countless charities on behalf of their Guild.

Chester had not been big on parting with his wealth, Harry thought darkly, but the man had loved the good press it gave him and the tax benefits.

Needless to say the bitch twits were all visibly relieved when Veronica made her entrance with two more of her entourage and the expected Kingsman escort, the three women taking their seats while the guards moved in position. And seeing that all the seats at the table were now filled, those who attended these things regularly did their best to hide their stunned expression as they realized that no, Elizabeth Hesketh Saville had NOT been invited to this luncheon.

And that was a social faux pax that was guaranteed to bite Veronica in the arse on numerous levels for months, if not years to come.

The old matriarch was not someone to be slighted, not the least because she was the sister of their Guild Master's late first wife. A strongminded omega, with ties to all the most influential families and enough dirt on every one of the families to bury them, Elizabeth had become quite the social force to be reckoned with over the decades. And she was not above using that knowledge and her status within the Guild to make sure she was paid proper respect.

Not to mention that there were a few others Harry knew Veronica should have invited as well instead of her personal friends, since the whole point of these lunches was for the consort to connect with the mates of the most prestigious dominants in Kingsman.

Everyone would know about the slights by dinner time, judging by the gleams in the snobs' eyes.

Harry supposed it was small of him to allow himself even the tiniest of satisfied smiles.

)

A smile that morphed into a pasted on polite smile leading up to the meal as the barbs he'd expected their new consort to throw his way didn't come. And while it would be lovely to believe that despite her having excluded Elizabeth someone had drilled enough manners and such into Veronica that she was taking her new role seriously, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that she was leading up to something. The cat that got the cream smile he saw her wearing in his direction a few times made Harry wondered if she wasn't pregnant already, which would certainly be cause for her to crow and want to rub his face in it. But that was something that wouldn't be announced to them directly, that wasn't how it was done, and Veronica seemed unusually focused on making sure that the lunch progressed quickly and without delay. And the way she snuck glances at her watch as they waited for the food to arrive…just what was she counting down to?

Not that he was about to ask, or draw attention to himself.

But it was bloody odd how Veronica was allowing their table to be almost split in half, with Veronica and her cronies all talking and gossiping together about fashion, who was sleeping with who, and such, while the older omegas and Harry's friends made up the other half, talking about their mates, offspring, and small changes to their daily routines. Rachel of course had stories as a healer, and the snobs wanted more gossip to pass along about him, but generally it was all rather like any of the other mandated lunch dates he'd had to attend when he was consort.

Silently communicating back and forth with their eyes, Harry could see that Rachel was just as confused by all this as he was. Half this table was not made up of the new consort's allies, and the woman wasn't so daft she didn't know that she couldn't win Rachel and Colin over at the very least. And that both his friends had too much status on their own and through their mates to be trifled with. The snobs were both old enough to be Veronica's mother, and she was mostly ignoring them for the moment, which they were aware of and taking insult to, which the new consort was of course oblivious to.

And why wasn't Veronica and her entourage trying to pick fights with him? They were practically ignoring him along with the rest of his table's side, and that was not Veronica's style at all when it came to him.

Was this all a bad dream? A delusion or nightmare from losing sleep recently? That seemed more likely than Veronica and her ilk keeping their claws to themselves.

At least the food was good.

His phone vibrating in his pocket, Harry set down his fork and knife and then retrieved it after apologizing for his rudeness. He was expecting a call from someone, or at least that was the excuse he was using, since really he just wanted a distraction from listening to Mrs. Saville's detailed description of her recently redone parlor.

It was a text from Eggsy, which surprised him since his mate knew that he was at lunch.

'Just checking in to see if you need an excuse to leave. Note too, that I didn't use any short forms or emojis. I deserve a reward.'

Smiling, and grateful for the proper message given the abysmal ones he'd once gotten from Eggsy before he'd gotten it through the boy's thick skull to stop, Harry typed out a return message.

'Not so far.'

A light elbow to his side had Harry glancing over to see Rachel smiling at him knowingly.

"Eggsy?"

"How did you..?"

"Your expression." Was her smug response. "What's he up to, today?"

"Hanging out with a friend of his for lunch, he said. Then, hopefully, we'll have the afternoon and evening together, just the two of us." As old as it made him feel, Harr was hoping that at some point, possibly when he got home, a nap would be possible. Together would be nice, but either way he'd like to be well rested for the night, so that they could be intimate properly. When they were in bed together recently it was all rushed and rather unsatisfying in the long term, regardless of how lovely the resulting climaxes were. As shocking as the idea would have been to him a couple months ago, Harry actually found himself longing for the feeling of Eggsy inside him, stretching and filling him up, connecting their bodies on that most elemental levels. Hands and grinding were all well and good, but neither could compare to their bodies truly joining together.

"No need to ask what you're thinking about. It was that sort of text, hmm?"

"It was most certainly not. See." Feeling like he needed to defend himself, especially since he was mortified at the idea that his thoughts had been somehow readable, Harry brought up and then showed her the text message in question.

Rachel's grin was downright wicked. "Oh, really. Then what sort of reward is he expecting for good punctuation?"

Mouth dropping open a little, he hadn't considered that that was what Eggsy had meant, Harry didn't know what to say, especially since Rachel was only getting started with her teasing, judging from the gleam in her eyes.

Oh bugger.

"He doesn't deserve a reward for using proper spelling and grammar. That's just common curtesy. Not to mention it's ridiculous how young people make every shortcut they can when it comes to communicating something. It's no wonder so many of them depend completely on spellcheck at school."

And damn but that little rant made him sound old.

"No kidding. I don't know what Ian's messaging me half the time." Rachel rolled her eyes over her son.

"And they won't stay off their cellphones, even during meals." Mrs. Saville sniffed from across the table, having obviously been eavesdropping. "One would think they'd keel over dead if they didn't have it on hand. I keep telling my children not to allow them to bring their phones to the table, but do they listen?" The sound of indignation made it clear that no, they didn't.

Kids today, those in earshot all silently agreed. Things had been so much better when they were younger.


	16. Presents Are Hard

Note: Happy Holidays to All My Readers!

Presents Are Hard

By the time they'd gotten around to refusing dessert or tea, as much because of the diets half the omegas at the table were on as because of their lack of appetites as they sat on pins and needles waiting to see just what the new consort had up her sleeve. And she had something big planned, they could all feel her anticipation like it was a particularly bad London fog. Who her intended victim was…well Harry was pretty sure that everyone agreed that he was the most likely candidate, but attacking him in front of Colin would be social suicide and everyone knew it. Veronica knew that. So…?

When Veronica announced she'd be paying for all of them, after consulting her watch yet again, Harry surmised that whatever she was up to it was on some sort of timetable and they were enough behind schedule that she wanted to streamline the paying process. Which Chester was not going to appreciate receiving the bill for, Harry mused, though of course he didn't argue with her paying. Hell, he wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible.

Then the bill was paid, and the real cost of this meal came into play.

"Well thank you all so much for making time to come to lunch today." Veronica began, giving them a smile that Harry didn't trust as far as Daisy could throw the woman. "And now I hope you'll indulge me just a longer and accompany me to see an interior designer that operates out of a building just over a block from here. I know you all have excellent taste, and I would really value your input."

Harry could tell that she hadn't run this by her guards by the way both stiffened up and Tristian turned slightly to use his ear piece to consult with the guards that were waiting outside. And while he sympathized with them, having to risk your life for such a horrid creature had to be damn near unbearable, Harry couldn't help but turn his thoughts to how this could come back to bite him. She didn't have a sniper outside waiting to take him out…did she?

No. She wouldn't risk getting his blood or brain matter on her.

"And Harry, I hope you aren't insulted." The look she aimed at him had Harry's lunch lurching in his stomach. "Obviously I value your input, which is why I hope you'll come. I just want to make the consort rooms more mine. You do understand, I hope?"

"No need to worry at all. My former rooms were all decorated by the Guild Master's late mother as a wedding present to me." Unfortunately. Not that he enjoyed decorating, for that matter.

"Oh." A moment's pause before she gave him a beseeching look. "You will come with us, then?"

Knowing there was no way to get out of it, she'd just push him into it using her status if he tried to dig his heels in, so Harry gave her a smile as fake as her own as he assured her that nothing would make him happier.

Naturally that meant that everyone was coming, especially since none of them believed that Veronica was stupid enough to hire a decorator from this part of the city. The Guild Master wouldn't go for it, and for that matter neither would Veronica. She was trying to show Harry up, after all, and that meant she'd hire and expect the best from start to finish.

That Veronica insisted they could easily walk to their destination, and took off down the street without waiting for any of them or her guards to agree to that as soon as they left the building…well that was not earning her any brownie points with the older women, or Veronica's friends for that matter, since none of them were wearing heels they could comfortably walk on for long distances. Or if they could they'd pay for it horribly later.

One positive thing was that Percival was one of the guards who'd been keeping guard outside, and immediately he moved to take the rear to act as guard for his mother, Harry and Rachel, the other three guards also moving into position to form a rectangle of sorts as they all headed down the street.

"Any idea what she's up to?" Percival murmured just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"No." Colin told his son softly. "But I have a feeling it's not going to be good."

The four of them sharing looks that said they were hoping for the best while expecting the worst, Harry joining the guards in keeping an eye out for potential threats or unpleasant surprises. Just in case.

And it was thanks to his superior height and the fact that Eggsy was wearing that god awful black jacket with the gold license plates all over it that Harry spotted his mate standing up ahead with Roxy, the two arm and arm and apparently on their way into the building they stood in front of.

"Mr. Unwin and Roxy. What a lovely surprise!"

Both dominants freezing in their tracks, the two turned and stared at them in surprise while Veronica definitely picked up the pace to get to them that much faster, the other omegas and guards speeding up to keep up with her. And in Colin and Percival's case to get closer to the youngest member of their family, least she end up in a fight with their consort on in public.

"Consort." Roxy and Eggsy both said politely, bowing their heads slightly before looking around their consort to shoot their family members questioning looks that asked what the heck they were doing there.

"Are you two on your way to…oh. Well this isn't a restaurant at all, is it?"

Taking the hint everyone turned to look at the sign above the door Eggsy and Roxy had been about to go through.

It was called 'Secrets'. And judging from the display in the shop's windows it was a lingerie shop.

And Eggsy looked very much like a kid who'd just been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar.

"This is not what it looks like."

)

While Harry appreciated Roxy's statement, and really, in the sensible part of his brain he knew that this was not what it looked like and Veronica had obviously set this up somehow, even though the explanation as to how she'd done it was beyond his poor brain at the moment. Because the not sensible side of him was freaking out over how guilty and leg caught in a trap Eggsy had looked moments before, though now Eggsy just looked confused as he asked Roxy what she'd meant about this not being what it looked like.

The look Roxy aimed in his mate's direction clearly stated her opinion regarding Eggsy's intelligence. Or lack thereof in this case. "We're a man and a woman about to go inside a lingerie shop, Eggsy. Think about it."

A pause, and then Eggsy made a rather horrible choking sound while wearing an expression of pure horror.

"EWWW! They're thinkin you and I was goin in there ta buy ya girlie stuff? Like we was a couple?"

"You don't have to look THAT horrified."

"Yeah I do! Ya're like a sister ta me. Sleepin with you would be like…well no, sleepin with my real sister would be worse cause then I'd be a pedophile too, but still….NO." Eggsy gave Colin a beseeching look. "She's just here ta make sure I didn't fuck up Arry's present. I swear, Colin!"

While everyone else tried to take that in, Veronica failed to hide her frustration and anger that this wasn't the scene she'd expected while Harry tried to wrap his mind around the fact that apparently his mate had ordered some sort of present for him from a shop that sold women's undergarments.

Thankfully some of his worry must have shown on his face, Roxy biting on her bottom lip for a moment to keep from grinning first. "It's not that sort of present, Harry. Don't worry. He's not THAT mental."

"Hey!"

"Well think about it. And look at the displays, for god's sake."

Eggsy looked at the displays and then back at Harry a couples times, something about his mate's expression suggesting that he was trying to imagine Harry in some of the 'outfits' and couldn't decide what he thought of said images.

Harry gave his mate a look that stated 'NO' in capital letters.

"So may I ask what you all are doing in this part of the city?" Roxy asked politely, trying to steer the subject away from what they were up to.

"We were on your way to see a designer…but we can take a few minutes so that Harry can get his present. Since you're here to see if it would suit Harry, well we can all offer our opinions as well, can't we ladies? Only the best for our former consort after all." This was not going the way Veronica had intended, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"My apologies, Consort, but I'm not sure if that would be appropriate given the nature of the shop."

Mentally applauding Roxy for her quick thinking, Harry joined the others in waiting to see what their consort was going to say to that. Technically, at least in the eyes of the older generations, it would be unseemly for everyone but himself and Colin to go in. He'd be with his dominant, and Roxy and Percival could step in for their father, but the other omegas, well going into a lingerie shop with dominants not related to them would be seen as rather scandalous by some, especially since aside from Tristian and Eggsy the other four dominants were all unmated.

"Percival and Tristan will accompany us in; I don't see why that should be a problem unless any of you are uncomfortable with the idea. I for one have every faith they'll act like perfect gentlemen. And surely your dominants would have no problem with them accompanying us in."

Having recovered from his surprise and disturbing mental images, Eggsy interrupted before anyone could say anything. "It really aint a big deal, really. You should all head ta this designer place. I didn't even really need Roxy ta come with me, she just insisted."

"True."

Naturally Veronica responded to that by asking if there was some reason he didn't want them to see inside the shop, subtly reminding them that they still didn't know what Eggsy had apparently ordered, or what sort of products the store sold beside the underwear and negligees displayed in the windows.

And of course Veronica's friends all wanted to go in, and the snobs were just curious enough that they agreed to go in despite their obvious trepidation.

Ergo, they were stuck.

But then Eggsy threw an unexpected curve ball. "Uhm, it might not be a good idea just cause this shop is owned by a half dragon not from our Guild."

Now that was unexpected.

"What do you mean, not of our Guild?" Veronica demanded to know.

"He means that-"

"Eggsy?"

All attention shifted to the now open door, a human girl of about twenty standing there with bashful but hopeful eyes aimed in Eggsy's direction. "I'm sorry, I just saw you through the window and…I'm sorry to interrupt."

More flushing from the girl, as she no doubt realized that they'd all recognized the fact that she quite obviously fancied Eggsy and had been in such a rush to see him that she'd come barrelling out without taking into account that the boy was not only not alone, but might not have entered the shop yet for that very reason.

"Hey, Anna, I'll be in in a tic."

"Thank you for holding the door open for us." And on that statement Veronica marched forward and with the front guards only just catching up with her to enter the shop after Anna jumped to the side so as not to get run over and hold the door open as she'd indirectly been ordered to do.

Sighing loudly, Eggsy looked up at the sky with a 'why me' expression before motioning for the others to come in as he followed after them, Harry joining the crowd as they all fell into line, so to speak, and entered the shop in an orderly manner.

Upon entry three very important facts about the shop hit Harry all at once.

One, it was not a sex shop, which he was extremely grateful for. It looked tasteful and classy, which was a welcome surprise from what he'd been imagining.

Two, not only was the shop owned by a half dragon, but Harry's nose was sure that the dragon was an omega, female, and unmated, with not a hint of a dominant to be scented.

And three, there was strong magic in the air, suggesting that while she might not own the building, she most likely lived in a flat above the shop too, which meant this was essentially the unknown dragon's lair.

A smart dragon did not enter another dragon's lair without permission.

Turning his head to see if the normally unflappable Percival was quietly freaking out over that fact like Tristian was ahead of them, Harry joined Rachel and Colin in raising his eyebrows over the fact that Percival looked a little punch drunk and was inhaling deeply, suggesting he was very much enjoying the scent of the ummated omega who owned this space.

Well that was unexpected.

The sound of stiletto heels on the wooden floors had Harry and the majority of the others looking in that direction, the woman walking towards them most definitely the owner of the shop. She looked to be early to mid-thirties, black hair cut pixie short to showcase her magnificent bone structure. As for the ridiculously high heels she was wearing, well Harry put that down to compensating for the fact that everyone in the room would be looking down at her petite form without them.

"Eggsy."

The woman's voice was English with a hint of a French accent, her face alight with pleasure as she came forward and exchanged a hug with Eggsy that struck Harry as friendly as opposed to the sort of embraces the human shop girl wanted to have with his mate.

"Serena." Eggsy returned the warm hug and then turned his back to them a little so that Harry and the rest of them missed what he might have muttered or communicated with his eyes before turning to the side to motion towards Veronica, since she was the highest ranking dragon in their group.

"Allow me to present to you Mrs. Veronica King. Mrs. King, this is Ms. Serena Binoche." Since there were humans in the room the grandstanding and use of dragon customs didn't have to be observed, which was a relief for all except Veronica, who probably would have enjoyed it.

"Mrs. King." Serena inclined her head with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Ms. Binoche. You're a friend of Eggsy's?"

"Family friend, yes. I've known him since we were children."

"Harry, come here and meet Serena."

Cutting to the front of the line Harry ignored all the eyes on him as he held out his hand, Serena's handshake proving to be warm and strong. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Binoche."

"Please, Serena. And I you. I've been bugging Eggsy to bring you by or to arrange a meal so that we could meet, but he told me how busy you've both been with work." A sideway glance in Eggsy's direction. "Nor did he tell me you were coming today so that I could dress up for the occasion."

"Happy coincidence, actually." Harry explained. "We were all out to lunch and on our way to another location, when we ran into Roxanne and Eggsy in front of your shop."

"And it ruined my surprise."

"I haven't seen it yet, so it isn't ruined." Harry reminded his mate, reaching over to give his pouting mate a shoulder squeeze.

"Well I don't mind a crowd of…oh."

The look on Serena's face was worshipful as she cut through the group like a knife to get to Colin, her expression one of an expert looking at a priceless artifact. "You have the most perfectly androgynous face and body I have ever seen in my life. I've seen pictures, and Roxy said they did not do you justice but…can I please show you some of my wares? I know you cannot buy anything without your husband's permission, but if you liked them, I'd be happy to put them aside until he could come and see them for himself."

The woman's hunger to dress Colin up like her personal doll was practically palatable. She was even giving the other omega the closest thing to puppy dog eyes a half dragon could manage.

"Oh, well I…I don't know." Colin shot a look at his son asking for some help, but Percival was too busy looking at Serena like she was the most perfect dragon he'd ever seen to notice.

Thankfully her other child wasn't equally enamoured with Serena, and after shooting her brother a look that suggested Roxy intended to hold this over his head for the foreseeable future she moved to stand beside her mother, wrapping an arm around Colin's waist as she spoke. "Why don't you let him see what you all sell here first? It'll seduce him into agreeing."

"Of course. I'd be pleased to show you and your friends around." Serena announced, having belatedly realized that there were other potential customers around she could also be selling to. Though it was obvious Colin had the majority of her attention.

"Actually, we all came in to see Eggsy gift to Harry." Veronica informed her, the hint of ice in her voice making it clear that she didn't appreciate being ignored.

But Veronica wasn't Serena's consort, and the woman only glanced in the woman's direction before sending a questioning look in Eggsy's direction, waiting for confirmation from him before even acknowledging that there even was a gift to see.

"Might as well show them." Eggsy agreed with a sigh. "Since they'll all make up what it is if I don't let them see it."


	17. Feeling Beautiful

Feeling Beautiful

"Before we see anything, some order has to be restored." Tristian stated firmly, his tone one Harry had never had directed at him before, but he'd seen the older dominant use it to keep others in line over the years. Ergo he knew to listen and obey when Tristian used it, because he'd seen what happened to those who didn't. And listening now was especially important since Harry knew for a fact that Tristian was a very by the book, planning everything out in advance sort of leader, which meant the last thirty minutes or so were the stuff of nightmares for him. Not that there was a high chance something could go wrong, everything had been too spontaneous for someone to have planned an attempted kidnapping or assassination, but still…Tristian's blood pressure had to be skyrocketing at the moment, which only made Tristian that much more likely to blow up if pushed much further.

"As this gift is for you, Mr. Hart, you, Mr. Unwin, and Ms. Binoche will go and see the present first. I will follow with Mrs. King, as she is most eager to see what this present is." Tristian was very much aware of Anna's presence still, though the girl looked everywhere but at him every time he looked in her direction. "Percival and Ms. Morton will hang back with the rest, and everyone who wishes to will get a chance to see the gift in due course. Moving in an orderly fashion, one at a time."

Tristian tone made it clear that he was already bending more than he was comfortable with, and if any of them had a problem with what he'd just said, he'd call the Guild Master.

"Uhm, just one thing first."

Coming forward Rachel surprised Harry by exchanging a look with Serena that Harry wasn't sure how to interpret, and then Rachel was moving in to whisper something in Tristian's ear. Something that had Tristian's tight features easing a little.

But what she said was between the two of them, apparently, since Rachel just said whatever it was she needed to tell him and then returned to Colin's side, where she'd been assigned to stay until told otherwise. And once there she ignored the questioning looks she was getting, though she winked at Roxy, who winked back.

Heading whipping back and forth as she obviously tried to figure out why all this was necessary, Anna probably would have been on her phone looking them all up to see how they were famous if she hadn't been terrified of Tristian misinterpreting her reaching into her pocket for it. Most humans might not recognize or believe in dragons these days, but many of them did still have the instincts to recognize predators who were not to be crossed.

After another pause to confirm that Eggsy actually wanted her to retrieve the 'present' they'd all come here to see, as well as waiting for confirmation that it was okay with Tristan for them to move ahead, Serena smiled encouragingly and then asked Anna to go and retrieve the box with Harry's present in it from the back. She was to bring it over to the fitting room area, and then leave these customers to her.

Orders given, with Anna running off to do as bided, Serena started walking in the direction they were going while talking to Harry like he was just another customer. "I had Eggsy bring me some of your clothes, Harry, and the measurements he got from your tailor. Normally I don't trust anyone's numbers but my own, but eyeballing it, I think what I've made will fit you nearly perfectly." A knowing look over her shoulder in Harry's direction. "And don't worry; I researched you to get a sense of your tastes beforehand. Eggsy had some suggestions, but I kept him in line."

"Oi."

"Eggsy, Harry and I love you. But we would both agree, I think, that if we did not love you, your taste in fashion would require great vats of wine to stomach at times."

Laughing, he couldn't help himself, Harry took Eggsy's hand and gave it a squeeze in silent apology. Because the truth did hurt sometimes. Though on an entirely different note, he had a feeling he was going to like Serena quite a bit.

That, and Harry appreciated all the reassurance he could get given that they were surrounded by apparel meant for women as opposed to men. He'd seen a few possibly androgynous outfits on displays, but the tables and racks around them all seemed to be displaying beautiful and sexy silk and lace garments meant for women. Or crossdressers. Which he was not.

And it was definitely time for him to think about something else before his nerves got the best of him. "So how long have you known the Unwins, Serena?"

"I babysat Eggsy when he was little, if you can believe it. I had a 'orrible crush on his father." A sound of amusement as Serena motioned towards the hallway that led into the fitting rooms. "I was twelve when I met Lee. I was being teased in the park by some boys from my school, and my dragon was strong even then. It came into my eyes, scaring them. Scaring me, too. Lee saw what was happening and came over to help me, and when he found out that my sperm donor was not in my life, and my maman didn't know anyone in the dragon world to train me, he offered his and his family's services."

Since most dragons bragged about their number of offspring as proof of their prowess and strength of line, Harry assumed that whoever Serena's father was, he was of an old family who thought it was perfectly alright to have affairs with humans, but not to breed with them. And if her father was British, odds were the man in question was a member of their Guild. But who?

"And did the Unwins inform you of the penalties that result from trespassing in a Guild's territory?" Veronica wanted to know, their consort not even visible since Tristian was in her way. She'd been oddly quiet up until now, no doubt trying to see a way to turn this all to her advantage. That nothing was going her way was obviously getting to her. Enough that she sought to regain some ground by sniping at Serena.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. And not just them. But as Merlin McNab is a silent partner in my business, above and beyond the fact that Kingsman has no claim on this part of the city, I have broken no laws." Serena's smile was just as cool as her voice. "But it's kind of you to worry for my well-being."

Laura Barker was, naturally, all over that first little tidbit in a heartbeat, no doubt eager to win points with Veronica, above and beyond her love of starting shit. "You and McNab, hmm? And how well do you two know each other?"

In a finger snap the temperature of the room dropped to sub-zero levels as Serena whirled around and aimed her piercing gaze at the twit, her look suggesting she was seriously considering going dragon on her arse. "You would be wise not to insult Merlin in my presence, little girl. This is my lair, and that means according to YOUR laws I can take insult and challenge you in a heartbeat if I so wish. And I have been trained by three generations of Unwins as to how to protect myself. I would tear you to bits."

Pale as snow, Laura actually swayed a little on her feet while her 'friends' took an obvious step back from her. And they all looked that much paler when Rachel informed her that she'd help Serena teach them a lesson, if necessary.

Being a healer, Rachel had access to a lot of sharp implements and life threatening substances. Not to mention who would put the twit back together afterwards, if not her?

"You would be wise to watch your threats." Veronica warned as she came to her stooge's defense, though her expression suggested she was wary of starting something too. Because while it was rare, a challenge between omegas, it had happened before and dominants were not allowed to fight in their place unless both sides agreed to it. And as this was Serena's lair, Eggsy's friend could challenge the consort if Veronica offered up enough perceived offense. And Veronica would have no choice but to accept said challenge, or face great dishonor.

Veronica was not a fighter.

Luckily for Veronica, it was then that Anna returned with a large, flat box in her arms, the girl stammering out an apology for not being faster. A customer had waylaid her.

"No problem, Anna, thank you." Taking the box from her assistant Serena smiled as though she hadn't just threatened to tear a woman to bits, and then asked her assistant to go assist Emma in watching the front of the shop.

The request had Anna casting one more wistful look in Eggsy's direction, but a look from Tristian had her fleeing back to the front as ordered.

Walking over to a table by the dressing room, Serena set the box down on it and then removed the lid before pushing back the tissue paper inside. "Harry, if you would like to see, now, Eggsy's surprise for you."

Putting his trust in Serena's fashion sense, and clinging to the fact that Eggsy would have surely refused to let the rest of the group see it if the item of clothing wasn't appropriate for others' eyes, Harry took a calming breath and then stepped up to the table.

"Oh."

Breath catching, Harry stared at the two articles of clothing neatly folded in front of him in shocked awe. The color was…old gold was the best word that came to mind. Not bright and shiny, but aged and all the more beautiful and valuable for it. On the left side were silk pajama bottoms, which when he pulled them out to inspect Harry judged would indeed slide lovingly over his body and fit him nearly as well as his tailored trousers. The robe beside it, well it was just lovely. Knee length, he guessed, and with hints of a red sheen that the bottoms lacked, to give it something extra.

"There's another set underneath that one."

Glancing over at Serena Harry returned her pleased expression with one of his own, and then gently he set aside the first set, eager to see what lay underneath.

The second pair was, in some ways, the exact opposite of the first. These bottoms reminded Harry immediately of icebergs, the underwater section that glowed blueish white in images he'd seen in the past. The robe was tailored more, and the material more white and slightly more sheer than the bottoms, but just as stunning as the first in its own way.

Stroking his hand over the cloth one last time, Harry smiled and then moved over to where Eggsy watched anxiously, framing his mate's face between his hands as he leaned down and kissed him as lovingly and sweetly as he'd learned to do.

"Whatever gave you the idea?" Harry asked when he broke the kiss off, ignoring for the moment the exclamations his gifts were getting behind him as the others got their peeks in turn.

Eggsy gave him that smile Harry loved most. The one that lit up his mate's whole face and made Eggsy look too beautiful for words. "I saw ya lookin in the mirror a couple times in your pajamas, and ya didn't look pleased, so I figured I'd get ya some new ones."

Looking back, Harry could remember fretting over whether or not to wear his pajamas to bed, how he looked in them and what Eggsy thought of them. Eggsy must have noticed and…

That called for another kiss.

)

As it turned out Serena and Rachel had not only been introduced by Merlin, but were already fast friends. Rachel got most of her underwear and such from Serena's place these days, and she was more than happy to gang up on the snobs to try and convince them to look at some of Serena's stuff so that Harry and Eggsy could have their moment with Serena, as Harry complimented her work. The consort and her friends, well Colin was more than willing to stand guard with his children against them, Percival having a hard time doing his actual job since it was obvious he wanted to at least go over and properly introduce himself to Serena but couldn't leave his consort's side, much less hit on another woman while on the job.

They didn't have to stand guard between the two opposing parties for long though, as only a couple minutes passed after the unveiling before Veronica's phone went off in her purse, the brief conversation that followed, and the tone Veronica used, suggesting that she wanted them all to know she was being called back to the King estate unexpectedly.

Which naturally had them all thinking that this call wasn't at all unexpected, and in fact planned.

But of course none of them called her on it, and accepted her apologies while assuring her that of course they'd come look at designers with her another time.

Harry wasn't the least surprised, either, when Rachel announced that she'd be staying behind to look at Serena's latest stock and chat with her friend for a bit, and so she'd say good bye now rather than join them in heading back to the restaurant where their transportation would be waiting.

"I'll say good bye here as well." Colin seconded, his interest in remaining likely having quite a bit to do with his son's interest in Serena. "Roxanne can see me home afterwards. I hope you all have a wonderful afternoon, and look forward to seeing you all again soon."

"And Harry still needs ta try on his stuff ta make sure it fits, so he'll be staying too." Eggsy added firmly, obviously not about to risk Veronica insisting that Harry leave with her and the other unwilling omegas who didn't have the guts to say that they wanted to stay and look at the pretty things around them.

"Percival, I'll have you stay behind to watch over the rest of the consort's guests with your sister and Unwin. I assume you two are willing to help insure that everyone gets home safely?" Tristan spoke with a knowing look in his eyes.

Percival sent his boss a look that spoke his thanks louder than words as he nodded, Roxy and Eggsy doing the same.

"Excellent. Now, Ladies, shall we go?"

"Thank you all for coming." Serena stated as she followed them towards the door. "And I hope that when Mrs. Hesketh Saville is better, she'll join you in visiting my shop again."

"What do you mean, when Mrs. Hesketh Saville is better?" Veronica demanded to know, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

The look Serena gave her in response was practically angelic in comparison. "I may not be a part of your Guild, but even I know that the only reason why Mrs. Hesketh Saville wouldn't be with you, given her standing in the Guild, is if she was too sick to attend. I can't imagine any previous plans she might have had that would be more important than a lunch with her consort. Obviously her cousin, Mrs. Estelle Hesketh, isn't here because she goes to the South of France annually at this time, unless her cousin decided to go with her this year?"

Harry had no idea how Serena knew to bring that up, but for the look it put on Veronica's face he could have kissed her.

"I doubt very much anything here would interest her."

"You'd know better than me, I suppose. Have a good afternoon, Ladies. Tristian."

Veronica didn't return the sentiment as she stalked towards the door without looking back to make sure the others were following, those with better manners at least smiling or nodding in Serena's direction as they hurried after their consort.

And then they were all gone, thank God.

And as soon as they were out of sight Rachel stated what everyone else was thinking.

"All right, thank God that's over before blood was shed since none of those idiots would have been worth breaking a nail 'over. But more importantly, how the hell did she know to bring us to this area at the same time you two were coming here? Because as Merlin would say, coincidence is bollocks, and I'll eat one of his bloody laptops if she didn't set that lunch up solely so that she could try to set up…whatever the hell she was trying to set up here."

"I'm thinking a cell hack." Was Roxy's opinion, waving hers around for emphasis. "The lunch was last minute, and Eggsy first told me about all this weeks ago. But if you read our last text conversation about it, well it could read as us coming here as a couple for some intimate shopping."

Eggsy made choking noises to make it clear that that idea still made him nauseous.

"Is she really so stupid to think they could be a couple?" Serena wanted to know, whacking Eggsy upside the head for his dramatics as she spoke. "I mean I don't see the two of them together as often as you all, and never once have I thought they'd make a good couple. They have no chemistry in that way."

"Not to mention I could do better."

"And I've got Harry, so who could compare ta him." Eggsy shot back smugly, he and Roxy exchanging the sort of good natured 'anything you can do, I can do better' look that was so much a part of their friendship.

"Well I think it would be best if Merlin looked over both your phones. Harry's too for that matter, for signs of tampering. And you should all be careful what you text and such for the next little while." Distaste on his face, Colin was visibly angry on their behalf.

"Damn. I knew I should have sent Harry more sexy texts."

Serena saved Harry the trouble of whacking Eggsy upside the head again.


	18. Different Types of Cages

Different Types of Cages

"Oi, what was that for?" Rubbing the back of his head Eggsy's mock glared at the amused Serena. "I'm the one whose privacy has been tromped all over, thank you very much. Or Roxy's because of me, which if that's the case, she'll take orrible, orrible revenge on me for getting her into this situation in the first place. I should be getting hugs and there, there's, not smacked upside the head! What's wrong with ya, woman?!"

"And people say women are overly dramatic." Serena rolled her eyes in a manner Harry recognized as the 'my little brother is an idiot' statement. "But seriously, that was the great villain everyone has been talking about? I was expecting a cunning and manipulative bitch like Cersei Lannister. Not a mean girl stereotype with bad taste in men AND clothes. I mean did you see those shoes? With THAT dress."

Eggsy snickered and did some eye rolling of his own.

"Even I knew they didn't go together." Roxy agreed as she shared a girl look with Serena.

"It was an unwise choice." Colin agreed, though he sounded sorry to say it. Good manners were hard for him to set aside.

Naturally Roxy came to her mother's aid by turning the conversation back to the question of Veronica's capacity for evil. "She's out of her comfort zone because she really is just a mean girl in a woman's body. She's spent her whole life trading off her family's money, power, and her looks to make her way through life. And up until now that's worked for her. She's never had to make a real effort to bully people herself, either, because she's always had her lackies and wannabe friends and lovers do all the heavy lifting for her. All she's had to do was make snide comments or start rumors up until now. And now she needs to step up her game and she doesn't know how. Aka this is her trying."

There was no doubt in Percival's voice when he stated she would keep on trying, too.

"Yes. And she'll probably get better at it. Or at least come up with contingencies beforehand, instead of just assuming things will go the way she wants it to like she did today. Girl does not know how to think or plot on her feet." Rachel made a face. "I'm expecting a lot of temper tantrums from her in the future."

"Truth. But seriously, how did she think this was going to work? I mean no one who knows Eggsy and I would believe we were couple, and the person she wanted to hurt most, Harry, knows that we would never." Roxy also mumbled something about being seen as a cheater that made it clear how much it would have burned her arse if anyone had believe her so morally questionable.

"Well now that she's got her crown, so to speak, hopefully she'll lose interest in me soon."

"No, Harry." Colin's gaze was sympathetic, his tone knowing. "Odds are it's only going to get worse."

"Why, Mother?"

"Because this is a classic case of thinking that the grass was greener on the other side, Percival. She spent years coveting Harry's position as consort, seeing the power and luxuries it would give her without seeing the cages. Now she's our consort, and she's doing everything wrong and no doubt our Guild Master is making that quite clear to her. She's nothing more than breeding stock now, mated to a man her sees her that way, and who is not…a loving or kind man."

Colin's eyes met Harry's. "And the man she fought so hard to displace is now mated to a man who treasures and values him as a person, no children or perfection in everything required. A man she herself desired, but was rebuked as not worthy of him numerous times. So Harry has bested her again, to her way of thinking, and since she can't lash out at the Guild Master…I would lay odds that all the fear and anger brewing within her will be aimed at many people, but you especially, Harry."

"Fear?" Roxy repeated, looking skeptical.

"Our Guild Master isn't exactly primed for breeding." Rachel pointed out. "And everything hinges on her ability to give him a heir. She's not so stupid she doesn't know that."

"Apparently he is crap in the sack, no surprise if there's problems there."

"Eggsy!"

"What? The way he goes through lovers makes that clear even if ya hadn't confirmed it."

"And all those lovers just prove my point." Rachel interjected smoothly, the save one both Eggsy and Harry appreciated since Eggsy wouldn't want to argue and Harry didn't really want to discuss his previous sex life either. That would depress and scar the hell out of everyone.

"What point?" Percival asked, though they were all putting two and two together now.

"The point is that odds are Veronica's fucked if the old man is shooting blanks these days." Was Rachel's blunt assessment of the situation. "Because seriously, given the amount of women he's slept with over the years, no offense, Harry, why aren't there a bunch of bastards running around? And it's not like he'd consent to being tested or his virility questioned. Veronica will be blamed."

"She's got a good point." Serena stated in the ensuing silence, everyone else joining Harry in considering the possibility that King would not be getting the heir he wanted. And what that could mean for the future of not just Veronica, but their Guild as well. "Men his age can still have children, yes, but the odds certainly lower the older they get. Especially since stress and his age all but guarantee that he'd have…difficulties with his equipment."

Harry joined everyone else in making 'I didn't need that mental image' face.

"Ya know, I just had a thought."

"Did it hurt?"

Harry was really beginning to enjoy Serena and Eggsy's sibling banter. "You were saying, Eggsy?"

"Well do ya think Veronica is worried already, since she's like the Anne Boleyn in this whole thing? I mean the Guild Master's first wife would be the one that died, right? And then Harry's the one ole Henry divorced, the first wife, so that'd mean Veronica's the off with her head one, eh?"

Love and knowledge of that time in England's history compelled Harry to point out that Catherine of Aragon did manage to produce a child before the divorce. The child had simply been born a girl, rather than the desired male heir.

"Aragorn? Ain't that the guy from 'Lord of the Rings'?"

"There's an R in the latter." Harry gently corrected him. "I'd be more Anne of Cleves in this scenario."

Eggsy scratched his head in confusion. "Ow many Annes did he marry?"

"Two Annes, one Jane, and three Catherines."

"Seriously?"

"It's even weirder when you consider the first Anne and the second Catherine were first cousins." Roxy quipped. "And that family was seriously jinxed, since they were the two who lost their heads by way of an axe."

"Well given the way that horny fat bastard went through the ladies, I guess sticking with birds of the same name made it easier for him ta guess what their name was."

"And it should be noted that that fat, horny bastard only had his male heir for a short time before his daughters took the throne." Serena's smirk made it clear she liked that part of the story. "And that the last three did not give him children at all, most likely because of him." A moment's pause, and then Serena shot them questioning looks. "What will happen if she doesn't get pregnant, your consort? Will he just divorce her too? I mean you know what they say when a man marries his mistress. A job position opens up."

That, everyone silent agreed, was both a good question and point. What would he do?

"Well he won't have her decapitated, anyway." Rachel joked.

"Wouldn't have to. Accidents happen." Was Percival's calm statement of fact.

And Veronica, they all knew, had to be realizing that was a possibility now since King now had her exactly where he wanted her, and didn't have to play nice anymore.

He owned Veronica till death did them part.

)

"Fuck. Who the hell died? What did she do? What's wrong?" Merlin demanded to know from the direction of the front door, everyone turning to see the Scotsman and Colin's husband striding over towards them with looks on their faces that made it clear if someone had fucked with their families, or someone they considered family, heads might really roll. Well that sentiment was there in Merlin's face, while only Edward's eyes made it clear that he was prepared to do battle if he didn't like the explanation given.

"We're feeling sorry and worried for the consort, and it's not sitting well with any of us." Like Colin Rachel walked over to meet her mate to soothe the man in question with their presence. "We're fine, Merlin. Really. Veronica will be avoiding Serena like the plague from now on, I bet."

"You texted me to get my arse here because the twit was starting something with Serena, and I missed it all?" Disappointment in his voice now, Merlin's gaze switched to protective worry as he looked over at Serena and asked the 'Little Lass' if she was all right.

Adoration in her eyes, Serena assured him that she was fine. And could take their consort so easily it would be laughable if she wasn't feeling sorry for the bitch.

"Why, exactly?" Merlin's voice made it clear he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Veronica being worth their time.

Expression grim, Rachel explained what they'd been talking about before the two dominants had arrived on the scene. Mainly that they were now considering the possibly that King had a timeline set up for how long Veronica had to become pregnant before he'd decide she was the problem and remove her from the equation. And while Veronica might have the sense to accept that and try to back out gracefully, her family was as power hungry as she was and would kick up all sorts of fuss about any attempt on King's part to divorce her. Not to mention two divorces would not reflect well on King.

A tragic 'accident' would no doubt be a tidier solution to his way of thinking.

"It's times like this I'm so very glad I'm not part of a Guild."

Since everyone's attention was on Serena for the moment, Percival obviously saw his chance to gain Serena's attention and took it. "Father, allow me to introduce you to Ms. Serena Binoche. She owns this shop and is a family friend of Eggsy's. Ms. Binoche, this is my father, Edward Morton."

Eyes brightening, Serena was crossing over to Edward as fast as her heels could take her. "Mr. Morton. I'm so very delighted to meet you."

Shaking the hand she offered him Edward returned the sentiment, though it was obvious he wasn't sure why she was so delighted. Though he found out pretty quick as Serena slid one arm into his, and the other into Colin's. And then led them off in the direction of whatever items she wanted to convince Percival's parents to purchase, talking a mile a minute to override an argument one of them might try to offer.

Leaving Percival behind, staring after Serena like an idiot.

"I do like Serena." Roxy murmured with a grin, elbowing Eggsy lightly in the side.

"She don't date dragons." Eggsy informed Harry under his breath, after elbowing Roxy back.

"I don't think that would stop a Morton."

To prove Harry's point, Percival took off after his parents even though no child, however grown, wanted to be around for discussions about what his mother wore under his clothes or to bed.

Wisely, Roxy went after her brother to no doubt try and talk some sense into him before he reached his target and made a complete idiot of himself. Or she was just going to watch him make a fool out of himself because he was her brother. That was possible too.

Laughing, Rachel murmured something about young love and then announced that she was going to go look at the new stock with Merlin. Harry, Rachel informed him, should go and try on his new pajamas in case alterations needed to be made.

"Serena made him pajamas?" Merlin repeated, eyebrows rising in a mixture of amused bafflement.

"I'll explain." Patting her husband's chest, Rachel grinned at him impish, obviously looking forward to relaying everything that had happened since they'd left the restaurant. And who could blame her?

Waving them off, Harry watched as Rachel hooked her arm through her mate's to steer him off in another direction, leaving Harry alone with Eggsy.

"Helluva day so far, huh?"

"Quite."

Bringing the hand he still held up to his lips, Harry pressed a kiss against the back of Eggsy's hand. "And now I'm going to follow Rachel's suggestion and try on your gifts, though I'm sure Serena's right and they'll fit perfectly. Try not to flirt with poor Anna too much until I get back." He could just see the girl hovering in the background, obviously waiting for a chance to come over again. Though the kiss he'd just given Eggsy's hand had been a shock to her.

"I could help ya try them on." Eggsy suggested, wigging his brows suggestively.

"No. Your surprise was only partially ruined. I can surprise you with how they look later. When we're at home."

Face lit up with delight, Eggsy agreed that that sounded good to him.

"Me too."

)

Later that night Harry stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his hands actually shaking a little as he lifted one up to fiddle with a wavy lock of hair that was being a bit stubborn, refusing to stay where he wanted it. Ridiculous to care so much of course, Harry told himself, especially as he stared at himself in the harsh light and reflective surface of the mirror in front of him. Primping like this was their first night together despite the fact that they'd been sharing a bed for weeks now. Eggsy had seen him with bed head, for Christ sakes. Multiple times. Yet here he was worrying and generally acting like an idiot, not to mention the fact that he'd tried on both outfits multiple times before deciding on the gold one he currently wore. Though maybe he should try…no. No. This was it. This was him.

Taking a deep, steading breath, Harry stared at his reflection and thought about how Eggsy had shown him, over and over again, that he was valued. Wanted. Treasure. And dragons did not call people their treasure lightly.

And though it was so very, very tempting to just let his dragon half take over for the night, as that side of him did so love to do, Harry had decided that unless things were going horribly wrong he was going to remain as human as he could be tonight. He owed that to Eggsy. Owed it to himself, too. His dragon side had remained undamaged and strong throughout the decades he'd spent as Chester's mate, but his human side…well that side was scarred, damaged, and hungry for love and affection too. So very hungry and cautiously hopeful now that he could be valued too. That despite all that was wrong with him Eggsy did see something in him worth desiring. Worth wanting.

He needed to trust. He was ready to try.

Closing his eyes Harry remembered earlier, when they'd gotten back from Serena's shop and had barely been through the door before they'd started kissing, which had led to them leaving his present in the front hallway and all but running up the stairs to get to their bedroom. It had been fast and passionate, both their dragons running them hard thanks to the adrenaline from earlier and their sheer happiness that Harry wasn't in Veronica's shoes anymore. And then they'd had a nap afterwards, snuggled together like a couple of puppies, and that had been heaven in its way too. As had the slightly burnt dinner they'd made together afterwards, and the time they'd spent on the couch, watching some mindless telly.

And now it was time to show Eggsy how much he appreciated this life he now lived by trusting him with his most vulnerable side.

Taking one last deep, calming breath, Harry nodded decisively at the mirror and then turned away and marched over to the door, opening and then closing it behind him after shutting off the light. And then he walked the short distance to their bedroom and opened that door, stepping through it with shoulders back and head held high.

Eggsy was in their bed and under the covers, his back against the headboard and his head down as he read something on his Kindle. He looked up as soon as he sensed Harry's presence though, and the stunned look that took over his mate's face as the device slipped through his fingers made Harry smile at him with real pleasure. Because that look gave him the confidence to keep moving as he crossed the room to Eggsy's side of the bed, standing beside the mattress so that Eggsy could get the full effect, so to speak.

"Fuck yer gorgeous."

He felt gorgeous, Harry realized as Eggsy's heated gaze moved over his body so possessively.

"I love it. Both of them." Harry had to clear his suddenly tight throat to say it, but it had to be said again.

A beaming smile from Eggsy was his reward.

Bolstered by it and the way his mate continued to look at him, Harry turned and then bracing one hand on the bed slid onto it to straddle Eggsy, whose hands came up to rest on Harry's hips in a gentle, reassuring way that had Harry smiling at him as he leaned forward to kiss him.


	19. Both Sides Now

Both Sides Now

Kissing was something he'd gotten used to. Grown to love. Harry was quite sure that he could just kiss his mate for hours, if not for the fact that he knew all the wonderful things that these long, drugging kisses could lead to. Would lead to tonight, as he relaxed and just lost himself in the moment for once. And to prove it Harry pulled away a little to nuzzle and kiss Eggsy's neck, an affectionate, soft gesture that his dragon wasn't interested in but which he loved when Eggsy did it to him. He was basically using Eggsy's way of showing him affection as a template for this, figuring that as long as he stuck to that he wouldn't go too horribly wrong.

Rocking gently against his mate's lower half as Eggsy's hands stroked up and down Harry's back, Harry could literally feel it when Eggsy realized that Harry wasn't allowing his dragon into this at all. That he wasn't going to take over and was going to be, for the most part, willing to let Eggsy take the lead. To trust that Eggsy would accept no for an answer, and wouldn't be selfish in his pleasure.

The way Eggsy breathed out Harry's name like a pray had a pleasant shiver running down his spine, the way Eggsy's hands came up to cup his face, drawing his head up and over to kiss him so sweetly the perfect response in his opinion.

"Luv. How do you want this?"

Harry was fairly sure his cheeks at least pinked up a little when he said on his back.

He wanted to look into Eggsy's face. He needed to.

"Okay."

Putting up no resistance Harry let Eggsy roll them over so that he was on his back with Eggsy's full weight on him for a minute, before Eggsy shifted onto his knees more to take some of the weight off. Make him more comfortable.

In Harry's mind he could hear his dragon half grumbling a bit about being left out of this, but his dragon was no fool. Harry would even admit his other half was the smarter and more cunning, and therefore both sides of him knew why this was an important step to take to be whole.

More kissing and stroking followed, with Eggsy cautiously taking over there, feeling his way through this just like he was, Harry realized. So cautious. So careful. And he didn't need to be. They didn't need to be. Because they would never hurt each other here. The passion from earlier, he wanted that too. He didn't want Eggsy to think he needed kid gloves.

"Eggsy, more. I can take it."

Making a sound that might have been agreement, Eggsy shifted down and then grinned up the length of Harry's body before he turned his attention to placing kisses and licks over Harry's chest and stomach, licking and tracing every muscle that stretched and shook in reaction to his touch. A delicious torture that Harry allowed until he couldn't handle it anymore.

So he asked Eggsy to kiss him again and then put all that passion into the kiss, grinding up against Eggsy while holding his gaze, making sure that Eggsy saw no sign of his dragon there. That he knew that it was still just him and that he wanted this. And oh the Gods, how good did the grinding feel with only his silk bottoms between them, the material rubbing and sliding over his erection in time with his motions.

He could feel Eggsy's lips curl into a smile against his own, and then Eggsy was giving him what he wanted and it was…right. Eggsy weight on top of him, so present but not suffocating, his mate shifting a little to line their erections up so that they were both actively rubbing off on each other now.

Whimpering, Gods, he loved it when they fucked like this, Harry gave himself mental permission to slide his hands down to cup the truly excellent globes of his mate's arse, digging his nails in a little as Eggsy growled his pleasure as their bodies meant more roughly. The pleasure pain of the burn, combined with the silk…oh yes, under normal circumstances Harry would have been all for coming this way.

But he had a plan and a goal, and that involved the removal of said pajama bottoms and different positions for them to be in when they reached the reached climax.

"Eggsy…"

"Hmm?" The nip Eggsy gave his shoulder was much a tease as the look in his green eyes.

"Help me take the bottoms off? I want you to…to fuck me."

Well that got a reaction, Eggsy's eyes slitting between one heartbeat and the next, the growl he made this time not at all teasing as he abruptly slid off Harry's body before immediately reaching for the top of Harry's pajama bottoms to start pulling them down for him. A move Harry silently showed his support for by lifting up his hips and then bringing his knees up to quicken his disrobing.

"Do you want me to take off the robe?"

"No. Keep it on."

The way Eggsy actually licked his lips after saying it, the roughness of his voice, oh dear lord Harry wasn't sure he could last a respectable amount of time if his mate kept looking at him like this.

Especially since despite his obvious heightened arousal, which Harry could smell as well as see, Eggsy's muscles strained and were held in check as Eggsy moved back over him, settling between the legs Harry opened for him.

Eggsy ran his hands over Harry's thighs in a soothing gesture before shifting over for a minute to grab one of the pillows. A move Harry didn't understand until Eggsy was putting said pillow under him to support his lower back. Oh.

"Thank you."

Harry wasn't sure why that made Eggsy smile and his eyes crinkle up adorably, but he was adorable so Harry just smiled back.

And he smiled that much more when Eggsy's hands resumed their stroking of his outer and inner thighs, Harry making a sound of pleasure when those fingers slid further back, knowing what was to come. He loved this part as two fingers were rubbed over his hole, Eggsy checking its wetness and willingness to give. Harry thought that saying he was all but melting into the sheets would be an accurate description.

Damn, but he loved how Eggsy always, always checked to make sure he was ready for him before penetrating him even just with fingers.

And then he was riding those fingers, taking them deep inside him as Eggsy proved just how well his mate had learned to touch him deep inside since their first night together. Those calluses from all the gymnastics and parkour Eggsy had done and still did upon occasion. He could write odes to those calluses and what they felt like on his skin.

Naturally he automatically made a sound of displeasure when those talented fingers slipped out of him minutes later, Harry choosing to ignore the pleased laugh and masculine smugness on Eggsy's face in favor of canting his hips in a silent request for more.

He did want to come very soon.

"I've got ya, Treasure."

A quick kiss, and then Eggsy was lifting up Harry's legs so that they rested up higher on his sides, and then Eggsy reached between them to guide the erection Harry was also very fond of inside him, working his way in steadily until there was no more left to take.

And then Eggsy started thrusting, gentle at first but harder when Harry demanded it, wanting nothing held back as he thrusted up to meet his mate, growling his own approval when Eggsy shifted up on his knees to get better traction, fucking him thoroughly enough that Harry threw back his head and scratched at Eggsy back for purchase before dropping them aside to fist in the covers. He didn't want to risk drawing blood, and it was a distinct possibility, especially when he could feel his orgasm there, just out of reach.

"Eggsy. Please. Can't take much more."

"Easy, Luv. I've got you. Just keep your legs around me."

Tightening his lower body grip on his mate Harry reached down with his right hand to get himself off, Eggsy batting it away to do it himself, which explained his order to hold on. And he appreciated the order since between Eggsy's hand and the man's skill when it came to fucking his brains out Harry could feel his ability to do anything but feel drain away.

Climax hit.

God.

Eggsy just fucked him right through it too, desperation and need all but glowing in his eyes. It was so fucking sexy and hot, and Harry deliberately clamped his inner muscles down on Eggsy's erection to milk it for all its worth. And when his mate came, well he was gorgeous when he came.

And so gentle when he rolled them so that Eggsy was on his back now, cuddling Harry against his chest, which suited him just fine.

"The whole time…ya stayed with me. Just us." There was such wonder and pleasure in those words when Eggsy spoke next, his mate's fingers stroking through his hair.

"Just us." Harry agreed, nuzzling his cheek against Eggsy's chest.

Finally, his dragon half whispered inside his head.

)

If Harry had thought that Eggsy was rather affectionate before, it was nothing in comparison to how it was after that night. His mate was a menace. And what's worse was he couldn't seem to make himself point out that Eggsy should tone down the public displays of affection because, quite frankly, he loved it. He loved the feel of Eggsy's hand on the small of his back as they walked side by side somewhere, and the kisses to his jaw and neck Eggsy snuck in whenever the imp thought he could get away with it. And then there was the locked office door during their 'lunch breaks' that more often than not ended with very quickly eaten sandwiches because the majority of the break had been spent doing other things. Things that certainly relaxed him after busy mornings, but were not appropriate midday behavior.

Breaks that Harry found particularly embarrassing, especially since their new personal assistant, Roxy's friend Amelia, was no one's fool. Though she just gave them 'awww, you're so cute together' looks most of the time.

How was this his life now, honestly?

Flipping through his emails on his phone to pass the time, Harry glanced over for a moment at the man beside him, smiling again over just how good Eggsy looked in a tux. It really was a pity that they had to spend the coming hours at a charity function instead of at home, where he could strip Eggsy out of it.

Not that the charity wasn't a worthwhile cause, it was, but the idea of barely edible food in weird, 'artistic' designs, crushing crowds, and gossip, gossip, gossip with a side order of backstabbing didn't appeal to him in the slightest. And while the majority of the guests would be human, it went without saying that there would be Kingsman dragons there as well. This event was aimed towards the crème de la crème of London society. And that way be dragons.

To pass the time until their car arrived at its destination, Harry asked Eggsy what he was reading on his Kindle.

"It's about Henry and his six wives." Eggsy looked over and smiled at him. "Was curious bout it all after the whole comparison thing, but I ain't had much time to do any readin bout it. It's interestin stuff."

"I always thought so."

"Yeah, though I'm still disagreeing with ya when it comes ta you being the Cleves chick. Henry dumped her cause she weren't good lookin enough for him, the fucker, and you're aces across the fucking board. I was right bout you bein the first wife."

"Thank you."

"And another thing, how fucked up is it, that things haven't changed so much since then? I mean the rich and powerful leader getting ta use all that ta force other people ta do what he wants and bang all these omegas who just have ta cause of who he is." Eggsy's face went all fierce and protective. "And I don't care who the fuck is in charge of our guild when our kids are adults, he ain't tellin them who they can mate or marry. And if he tries I'll fuckin shank him."

Hopelessly smitten with his mate, Harry leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I'm serious. I ain't gonna stand around and let my amazing sprogs be railroaded inta being with anyone who ain't their one. Swear down."

"We won't let that happen."

"Yeah."

Apparently their agreement called for more snogging to seal the deal, which lasted right up until they'd pulled up to the curb, their driver announcing that they'd arrived.

"Damn. Why are we here again?"

"Because while our own kind understands the…changes in my life recently, the human world, particularly the business one, does not. Poor Amelia has been fielding calls from the press and the curious for weeks now." And he was tired of reading her reports about them too. "So we're doing this so that she can concentrate on what was important. They aren't letting up, so coming here, where they can hound us to a limited degree, will hopefully result in their interest in me dying down."

"Hate ta break it ta ya, Luv, but you're better lookin than any member of the royal family. They ain't gonna lose their interest now that King ain't hiding ya away."

"He wasn't-"

"'Arry, you're smarter, younger, better lookin and a thousand fuckin times sexier than him or most of the blokes at this thing." Eggsy glanced out the windows for a moment. "And we have ta go out there, don't we?"

"Yes. Yes we do."

"Into the fray, then."

Opening the door Eggsy stepped out of the car, the flashes that went off not surprising Harry, since who wouldn't want to take pictures of his handsome mate. But Eggsy had been his bodyguard before this, and knew how to handle it as he ignored the crowds and turned to offer Harry his hand with a charming, 'we're in this together' grin.

Taking the hand offered him Harry got out of the car, ignoring the flash of cameras that went off all over again. Most probably had no idea who he was, but he was invited and they weren't about to risk not getting a shot of him or Eggsy on the off chance that they proved to be important or did something later that a picture for reference was needed.

Smiling over at Eggsy as his mate tucked his arm into his, Harry walked down the carpet laid out before them like they owned the place. Ahead of them were two other couples and three people on their own he didn't recognize, but that wasn't surprising. The longer they'd been together the more Chester had curtailed events he was allowed to attend with him.

Not so much when it came to parties and events dominated by their kind, but humans tended to see his relationship with his former mate a different, more worrisome way. Perhaps the right way.

Now that he was out of the 'relationship', Harry was seeing a lot of things differently.

But he kept those thoughts to himself and a small smile on his face as they walked, grateful that the majority of the press outside were more interested in the dresses and arm candy of the rich men around them than they were him or Eggsy.

Once inside they got in line to show their invitation and get their seat number, Eggsy in full bodyguard mode the entire time. Harry didn't call it on him since he appreciated the thought, and it kept Eggsy occupied and not holding his hand or nuzzling him in public.

"Mr. Hart, thank you so much for coming." A beaming smile in his direction once they'd made it to the top of the line. "You and Mr. Unwin are at table nineteen. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you."

Walking into the ballroom that was already pretty full with people, Harry scanned the room for people he knew, spotting a few before zooming in on Merlin, looking very uncomfortable in a tux. The man always had hated formal wear. Give the man a jumper and loose trousers whenever possible.

The woman with her arm through Merlin's was a surprise, though.

"Eggsy. Look who's here." Harry nodded in the direction he wanted Eggsy to look.

"Is that Serena? What the hell is she doing here?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Together they made their way the short distance over, Merlin and Serena moving to meet them halfway.

"Eggsy. Harry." Letting go of Merlin's arm Serena came over on another set stiletto heels to kiss both of Eggsy's cheeks and then Harry's before stepping back to smile at them. "I'm so happy to see you. This night just got a whole lot better."

"I second that. Though wot are you doing here?"

Serena rolled her eyes in true French style. "Rachel called me up and asked me to accompany Merlin in her place so that some trollop named Melanie doesn't put the moves on him in her absence. Really this is just them playing matchmaker, badly, because I'm betting Roxy's brother is going to be here tonight." Another eye roll.

"Now, Lass, didn't Melanie come right for me as soon as we came in?"

"And you want me to believe that neither your wife nor daughter could come here tonight. Or that you're not perfectly capable of fending her off yourself." Serena glanced back at Merlin to give him a dark look before once again turning her attention back to them. "Luckily for them, I realize that this is an excellent business opportunity. And I'm more than capable of fending off one pesky little dragon if need be."

Eggsy, naturally, snickered over Percival being called a pesky little dragon, while Harry allowed himself a small smile.

"He really is a good bloke, Rena."

"So EVERYONE has been telling me."


	20. What A Party

What A Party

Together with Merlin and Serena, Harry and Eggsy made their way to a small corner of the room where they could hear themselves talk and not be in anyone's way. They'd barely had a chance to compare seating assignment and which was worse, ties or heels, before they were joined by Roxy, who explained that her parents were currently stuck across the room but had asked her to pass along their greetings. Percival had been dragged off by his godmother somewhere too, so Serena didn't have to worry about him for a bit either.

"Bien."

"My brother really isn't that bad, you know." Looking stunning in her sapphire blue gown, Roxy smirked at Serena. "And if a sister is willing to admit that you know he's actually rather a catch, though I'll deny I admitted that to my dying breath. It breaks the little sister code." She added in a confidential tone of voice.

Serena sniffed in true French style, waving one hand dismissively. "I don't date dragons. He is very handsome, yes, and perhaps charming, but no. It's not happening."

"It's definitely one of her lines in the sand. Otherwise I'd have introduced her to all your brothers long ago, Rox." Eggsy shrugged his shoulders a 'what can you do' manner. "And does anyone have any idea when we're gonna get fed? And what's on the menu for that matter?"

"No idea, bout we'll probably be called to take our seats in another ten, fifteen minutes. You gentlemen cut it a bit close getting here. Lucky." Roxy sighed. "We were here exactly when the doors opened. Mom insisted."

"Harry Hart! Is that you?"

Turning his head to see who was addressing him, Harry broke out in a pleased smile as he held out a hand in the direction of the man he recognized immediately, even if it had been years. "Marcus. So good to see you."

Using the hand Marcus pulled Harry into a surprise hug that included some very manly backslapping.

"It's been too bloody long, Harry! It feels like ages since I've seen you. And congrats, by the way, on finally coming to your senses where that dried up prig King is concerned. Never could see what you saw in the pretentious bastard, but you're obviously well rid of him. Especially when you have yourself such a handsome new escort. Marcus Clarington, by the by. And you are?"

Chuckling, God but he'd forgotten what a good natured, mischievous troublemaker his former school friend was, Harry introduced Marcus to Eggsy, the two shaking hands and sharing similar grins that warned Harry the two were going to become friends, which meant Eggsy would soon know every embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him as a lad. Damn.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Eggsy assured Marcus, further cementing Harry's sense of impending doom.

"True. The man has always had excellent taste in friends." Marcus agreed solemnly, the twinkle in his eyes giving him away. "And as proof of that I should warn you that the pretentious bastard is here with his bit of nasty fluff, and in a quite foul mood. Biting heads off left and right, actually. Figuratively of course."

"Oh?"

"Well your split has cost him dearly, hasn't it? Not to mention the fact that those of us old enough to remember you like you so much more than him, so we're all on your side. And of course all the newsies and gossips are subtly or not so subtly rubbing it in his face that you dumping him for handsome here, and how that's going to cost him in vicinity of hundreds of millions of pounds in the long run." Marcus chuckled meanly. "As you might imagine that is not sitting well with him. At all. Plus he's trying to tell everyone the split was mutual, but please….no one's believing that. Especially since you're so obviously happy with Eggsy here, and he's so very not with the new Mrs. King." Marcus rolled his eyes expressively. "But that's what happens when a gay man keeps trying to pretend he's bi so as not to lose face. Though I'll admit the man has never sets off my gaydar except when he's around your beautiful father, Ms. Morton." Another chuckle. "And I will admit that I've been waiting for decades now for him to make a move there, just to see your other father flatten him like the cockroach he is."

"Me too." Roxy agreed, saluting him with her champagne glass.

"I would pay to see it."

"And I'm aghast that such a beautiful woman as yourself is unknown to me." Marcus declared, taking Serena's hand and gallantly placing a kiss on the back of it while begging for her name.

While Serena was introducing herself Merlin announced that they had an incoming, the enemy in question turning out to be a social reporter who wanted to catch up with Harry and learn all about his handsome, new companion.

And that seemed to be the cue for the others to start circling as well.

Very deliberately Harry slid his arm through Eggsy's and faced the storm with a polite smile and a determination to be as tactful as possible.

Yes he and Eggsy were a couple. And yes, he was delighted to be taking over his father's businesses and making them his own. He was careful to state that he was sure King had done the best he could when his former partner had been in charge of his business holdings, and that the dissolution of their shared interests had nothing to do with his lack of faith in King's business acumen. It had simply been to keep things clean and simple between them.

The questions about his former mate's new marriage and what he thought of Veronica…well Harry settled for stating that he thought they were perfect for each other, and he wished them all the best. The first part was at least somewhat honest, when he wasn't pitying the woman. And as for her or Eggsy being the reason he and Chester had split up, Harry was firm in stating that he and Chester had been drifting apart and basically separated for quite some time, and that neither of their present partners was responsible for ending his former relationship with Chester. He was NOT, Harry emphasised, a cheat.

That Chester was, and everyone in the room knew it, went unsaid but thought.

The sharks were starting to turn their attention to Eggsy, his background, schooling, and how he'd met Harry, when the hostess for the evening called for them all to take their seats, please. A relief, that, even though Harry knew they'd be back as soon as the meal ended.

Unfortunately they hadn't been placed with any of their friends, but their seatmates were all humans with businessmen who wanted to talk business with Harry while their wives enjoyed before charmed by Eggsy, so at least it wasn't stressful and he was making useful contacts over the insubstantial food they'd been served.

Well, not stressful aside from the fact that Harry could feel his former mate glaring at him from across the room the entire meal.

)

Exiting the loo nearly two hours later, Harry paused for a moment to look at the lineup for the women's, thinking to himself that he'd never understood why the fairer sex insisted on going everywhere in packs. Or why people liked parties when so many people around meant that you were bound to get overheated, as he was despite having just splashed cold water on his face. But there was nothing he could do about that but bear it, and so as he strolled out with the intention of seeking out his mate again.

Now that the dinner, speeches, and silent auction part of the evening was over, thank all the gods, Harry estimated that they only had to stay another hour, hour and a half at most before they could finally leave without being thought rude. Something he was desperately looking forward to since as soon as they made their excuses they were going to head to McDonalds with Merlin and Serena, as his friend had promised her that they would go after they'd all gotten a look at their meal. He was hungry too and-and was that Serena?

It had been a brief look before the couple in question had disappeared behind a corner, but Harry was confident that it had been Serena. And that the man who'd been fast walking her somewhere had been Estelle Hesketh's eldest son, Charles Hesketh II.

Why on earth would they be together? Serena had made her lack of interest in dragons quite plain, and if she were to change her mind she certainly wouldn't pick a married man with a son who was less than ten years younger than her. Not to mention the fact that Eggsy and Charles's son were all but mortal enemies, and had been since the day the two had met. And Charlie was a great deal like his father, which was one more reason why Serena would want nothing to do with the stuck up snob.

A mixture of curiosity and his dragon hissing in his ear that he should make sure that Serena didn't need his assistance had Harry striding after them, using his long legs to their full advantage to catch up to them enough that he got the chance to not only confirm the fact that he'd been correct in identifying them, but that Charles, once out of the sight of the other guests, had switched to a tight, painful grip on Serena's arm.

Oh hell no.

Picking up his pace Harry was opening his mouth to demand that Charles release her at once when Serena yanked her arm out of the man's grasp, apparently not about to tolerate it either.

"Grab me again and lose the hand." She hissed, pointing a finger at him for emphasis. "I've broken your nose once, and will do it again."

The hot flush that heated Charles cheeks confirmed the truth of that statement. "You'll shut your mouth and show me proper respect if you know what's good for you." A pause for emphasis, though Serena didn't look the least threatened, which visibly pissed him off even more. "What are you doing here? You have no business being here and embarrassing me. And flirting with the Morton boy, I mean really. Prissy little Percival might be desperate enough to fuck you, but if you think-"

"You have no right to tell me where I can and cannot go. Or who I talk with. Though you really should watch what you say about Percival. From what Eggsy tells me, he could mop every floor in this building with you. And not break a sweat."

"He's a little Nancy boy hanging off his father's shirt tails." Charles annoyance over being both insulted and interrupted was written all over his face. "And I most certainly do have the right to tell you how to behave."

"Being my sperm donor does not make you my father. And I have the blank space on my birth certificate to prove it. And you are the one who made sure people will look twice at us, not me."

The names Serena's 'father' called her for daring to call him her father in public were not fit for polite company.

Ah. A number of puzzle pieces falling into place, Harry cleared his throat to call their attention to him before this got worse. And to make sure that Hesketh knew that he'd overheard everything as he walked over to stand beside Serena.

"That's quite enough, Charles. Serena is a dear friend of mine and I won't stand for you speaking to her in this manner." Harry slid his arm through hers in a show of solidarity. "What was said here doesn't need to repeated unless you continue to forget yourself and your manners. I know being anything resembling a gentleman is a foreign concept to you, so I advise you to follow your own advice and shut your mouth. A nod that you understand will suffice."

Insult and fury were closely followed by smug distain. "You forget yourself, Hart. You aren't in any position to censor or look down on me. You're nothing but a defective piece of ass sharing the bed of a common piece of social climbing gutter trash."

The loud, dangerous hiss of warning surprised Harry along with Charles, but he was with his dragon on this one. NO ONE spoke of his mate, his Eggsy, in such a manner.

"You aren't fit to lick Eggsy or Harry's oxfords." Serena shot back, glaring at her father. "You're the piece of garbage who should not be allowed in our presence. You disgust me."

"If your mother had had any brains at all she would have gotten rid of you like I told her to."

"Funny, I've often thought the same when it comes to your mother. And your wife when it comes to your son."

The punch Charles aimed in Harry's direction as he snarled that someone needed to teach him a lesson was easily dodged since the man obviously only had brute force in his favor, with no actual training or skill to speak of.

The same could not be said for either Harry or Serena, as both drew back a fist and hit exactly what they were aiming for. And even though he hadn't meant to do it, at least not consciously, Harry had to admit that he very much enjoyed watching the arrogant bastard fly backward and crumple to the floor in a heap.

"Harry?!" and "Serena?!" Came from multiple voices behind them.

Both of them turning in tandem, Harry joined Serena in watching his mate, Edward and Colin, Roxy and Percival, and Merlin all hurrying over with varying degrees of worry and surprised written all over their faces.

"Serena and I were just taking out some trash."

Laughing, Serena beamed up at him. "Harry, I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Harry smiled back as he winked. "Here's looking at you, Kid."

"Damn, ya punched him out." Scowling, Eggsy glared at Hesketh's still form with Percival and Merlin flanking him on either side, all three dominants visibly angered to be denied a conscious punching bag.

Though they gave Roxy approving looks when she 'accidentally' stepped on one of the bastard's hands with one of her stilettos.

Lips twitching ever so slightly in amusement over Roxy's fake 'Oops', Edward asked what had happened.

With it still firmly in his mind that he could do nothing, and it was true that within the Guild he'd lost pretty much all his influence, Harry knew that the same could not be said for his peers standing in front of them. Which is why he decided to repeat, word for word, the conversation they'd had with Charles, especially the part where Chares had insulted the Morton's son, Eggsy, and told Serena that her mother should have aborted her. Those would piss the very motherly Colin off the most.

He was successful, judging by the look in Colin's eyes.

Eggsy, meanwhile, wanted to know how ungentlemanly it would be if he stomped some of Charles's ribs in while the man was unconscious.

"More satisfying to wait until he's awake." Was Merlin's opinion.

While the dominants in the room save for Edward discussed amongst themselves what Charles deserved, Colin turned his attention to fussing over Serena, who assured him that the man had always treated her this way since he'd learned of her continued existence. It really didn't bother her anymore.

Naturally that made Colin that much more outraged on her behalf.

"Well then I shall see that the man pays far more dearly than some broken bones and lost blood." And so saying Colin announced, in a tone that would do any dominant proud, that he thought it was time that they all left for the night, but that Edward needed to escort him to Charles's mother first. They had something to discuss.

"You're gonna tell his mum on im?" Eggsy's lips quivered in amusement. "I'd say that's cold, but I doubt Estelle will do anything."

The look Colin gave him made it clear that he did not appreciate it being insinuated that he didn't know what he was doing, Eggsy hunching his shoulders defensively.

"How did you all know to come running to our rescues?" Serena asked smoothly, sliding one arm into Merlin's and the other into a delighted Percival's as she started to steer them back the way they'd come. "Not that we needed it of course, but it is appreciated nonetheless."

While Harry and Roxy each took one of Eggsy's offered arms, and Edward and Colin led the way, Roxy explained. "Well Eggsy and I were hanging out on the dance floor since no one could interrogate him out there, loud as the music is, and waiting for Harry to come back. Then Father signaled for us to come over and whispered something to Eggsy, and next thing I know he's rounding up the cavalry and we're all riding to the rescue."

"Percival saw Charles escorting you away from the main ballroom and commented on it to me. As I'd already discerned your likely parentage I knew there was a good chance the conversation would not be a pleasant one. I met your mother a couple of times while she worked for him, Serena. You look very much like her."

"She remembered you as a very nice gentleman, when I mentioned meeting you."

Edward looked back and stated that he hoped she was well.

"Yes, thank you. She…" Serena trailed off, joining them all in focusing all their attention on the man a short distance away from them, who had just stepped out of the ballroom and caught sight of them. And had now started walking towards them with the obvious intent to intercept them before they could rejoin the party.

Their Guild Master's face was an unreadable mask as he walked up and then stopped in front of them, the pleasant smile he flashed at them doing nothing to reassure them as he stated his apologies for interrupting them, but that he required a brief moment of Harry's time.


	21. Their New Life

Their New Life

Before Harry could agree to talk with the other man, there wasn't any way for him to get out of it and he was actually feeling strong at the moment, thanks to the slight pain in his knuckles that reminded him that he'd just punched out a dominant without flinching, Harry found himself interrupted by his mate, who spoke before he could so much as nod his head.

"Might I suggest that the others move to where you were standing before to insure that we're not interrupted while you speak to Harry and I?"

"I need to speak to him, not you." Was their Guild Master's cool response.

"I see. Well I hope you'll understand that Harry is both MY omega and treasure. And therefore if you wish to speak to him, it will have to be in my presence. I'm afraid I have to insist." Eggsy easygoing smile was completely at odds with the underlining demand in his words.

Holding his breath Harry waited to see if Chester would argue with him. Because technically speaking Eggsy did have every right to demand to be present for this conversation regardless of King's higher standing. Eggsy could actually refuse to allow their Guild Master access to him unless King could prove that it was necessary. And somehow Harry didn't think whatever his former mate wanted to talk about, it was that important to anyone but Chester King.

"Fine. If the rest of you will excuse us for a minute."

"We'll make sure you aren't interrupted as Eggsy suggested." Edward stated, subtly making it clear that all of them would be close enough to intercede if they felt it necessary. They'd be able to hear the whole conversation from the entryway.

"Guild Master." Colin added with a respectful nod that nonetheless reminded Chester that Colin was not someone the Guild Master wanted to get on the bad side of, particularly since the man wasn't so delusional that he wasn't aware that his decision to cast Harry aside had angered many in their Guild, and further pissing off Colin, who was the most popular and beloved member of their Guild, would not end well for him.

Jaw clenched tight, King gave a curt nod, watching closely as the others moved away before turning his attention back to Harry, his gaze piercing as their Guild Master very pointedly ignored Eggsy in favor of focusing his malevolent stare on Harry.

"Exactly what have you been telling the humans about the end of our relationship? I was quite clear, I believe, when I informed you what you were to say on the matter. Yet it seems that very different stories are being told. Ones that are embarrassing Veronica and questioning my honor and integrity."

Harry wanted to say that Chester didn't know a fucking think about honor or integrity, proof that Eggsy was rubbing off on him figuratively as well as literally, but he reined the urge in with practiced ease. "People will talk and gossip. And we all know that the original story always ends up altered significantly as it moves from person to person. I HAVE been telling everyone that asks that our split was a mutual decision."

"My apologies, Guild Master, but might I suggest that you're not looking at this from a human perspective?"

Chester gaze switched over to Eggsy. "A human perspective?"

"Exactly. While we understand what's going on here, the humans are seeing these changes in one of three ways. Either they're seeing the consort as a fortune hunter and you as a cradle robber, which is of course not true, and very much in line with our traditions…but you'll note that people gossip plenty about other men here with younger wives. It's a practice that many humans frown upon. Harry and I aren't getting that sort of backlash because most are probably seeing me as his rebound, since they have no idea he's my mate. Others are jealous of either you or Veronica, you for getting such a beautiful young wife or her for landing a man of your prestige and wealth. And the others, well they just like trouble and are looking for it where there should be, even if we're not cooperating. So they're making stuff up."

Looking at his mate Harry was desperately impressed that Eggsy had managed to say that so civilly. It inspired him to try as well. "I'm sure once they get to know Veronica better, and see how happy the two of you are together, the gossip will die down."

Quiet, and with a thoughtful look on his face, Harry allowed himself to hope that Chester was realizing that Eggsy was in fact right about what he was saying.

"And the rumors that the two of you have been a couple far longer than the truth?"

"They recognize me from my time as his bodyguard. And of course they'd expect the worse. It's human nature. They tell themselves others are far worse to excuse their own behavior."

What went unsaid, but Harry heard it nonetheless, was that it wasn't just humans that thought and behaved that way. Their Guild Master saw the world always as he wanted it to be, not how it actually was. And he condemned others regularly while doing worse himself.

A snort. "True enough. Humans."

"We will continue to correct people, Guild Master. On my word."

His gaze holding Harry's, the older man nodded in acknowledgement that Harry's word was his bond.

"Fine. I will hold you BOTH to that. And I will not tolerate even the suggestion of otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry and Eggsy spoke their yeses in tandem.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to attend to."

Keeping his face blank Harry nodded and watched as King walked away from them, pausing to give more polite goodbyes to the others before exiting to rejoin the crowd.

"Fucking gobshite."

Eggsy said it under his breath, for Harry's ears only, and Harry had to agree with his mate one hundred percent on that.

"Thank you for refraining from calling him that to his face or implying it."

"Like he has the brains or awareness ta know if I was implying it. Fuck. If I'd been mated ta him I'd have smothered him with a fucking pillow the night of. Or poison. Poison would be good too. Especially one of the nasty ones that would have made him suffer, the fucker."

Turning slightly to place a kiss against his mate's hair, Harry took a moment to breath in the comforting scent that was Eggsy before suggesting that they rejoin the others so that they could leave. They both needed food, quiet, and a chance to bitch about King without the chance of gossiping ears.

"Too right."

So arm and arm they walked over to where their friends were waiting, the group of them re-entering the ballroom together as they made their way through the crowds with purpose. There was the occasional stop to say goodbye, but everyone kept it quick as Colin was making his way very determinedly over to Estelle Hesketh, who smiled brightly in welcome.

That smile didn't last long, though.

"Pardoned me, everyone, for interrupting you all. This will only take a minute." Colin gave everyone a sweeping, sweet smile before his gaze landed on Estelle, his smiling dropping away immediately. "I just wanted to let you know, Estelle, that unfortunately Edward and I won't be coming to your dinner next week. Your son Charles has insulted my husband, son, the young lady Percival is currently courting, AND one of my oldest, most dearest friends. Therefore we will not, from now on, be associating with you or your family." A pause to let that sink in. "And also, you might want to send your husband to retrieve your son, as he is currently lying unconscious in the East Wing Hallway."

Estelle stared at him in stunned silence.

"Ladies, my apologies again for interrupting. I hope you all have a lovely evening."

And so saying Colin nodded sharply, looped his arm through his mate's, and then visibly gave Estelle his back and strolled off like he owned the place.

"I love Colin."

Grinning down at Eggsy as they followed after the man in question, Harry agreed that he loved him too.

)

Since Merlin and Serena had taken a taxi to the fundraiser Eggsy offered to give them a ride to the restaurant and then home. When Colin expressed surprise about the restaurant Serena explained that they'd decided to go because they were all still hungry, and then surprised everyone when she extended the offer, while looking at Percival, for them to join them if they'd like.

Naturally Percival said yes, and Roxy was all for it.

Neither Colin not Edward were the McDonalds type, but they graciously accepted the invitation as well after only a moment's pause. So after arranging for their driver to pick up the rest of them Eggsy gave Edward directions on where to go while they waited for the valet to bring around Edward's car. Edward's car came through first, Serena asking as soon as the Mortons had driven off if they thought Colin was correct in using the term courting when it came to Percival's interest in her.

In almost perfect synch they all gave their affirmative on that.

"Courting is different from just dating in Kingsman terms though, yes? Courting implies…more."

"He's smitten with you, Lass. And Mortons, they've always seemed ta have a sixth sense when it comes to them meeting the one for them. And they aren't the sort to beat around the bush once someone's caught their eye."

Understanding, Harry gave Serena a soft smile of encouragement. "If you've been thinking that he's only interested in dating you short term, that you being only half Kingsman would be a deterrent from being serious, you're wrong."

The way she crossed her arms made it clear she wasn't buying it just yet. "He is from the old lines on both sides, is he not? Even if it does not matter to him, the same will not be said of his family. Aside from his immediate family."

"Luv, they ain't like the bastard's family. Which you're lucky ta not be a part of given the way most of them turn out. And if Colin likes you, which he does, ain't no one on either side of the family tree gonna argue with him if you and Percival get serious. Which would be brilliant, just saying."

A grudging maybe was the most Serena was willing to offer by the time the car arrived.

Merlin sat in front with the driver while Serena sat in the back with him and Eggsy, the presence of the very human driver necessitating that they talk about mundane things like the weird food, odd fashion choices, and in Harry's case how warm it had been in the ballroom, which none of the others had noticed in particular.

Once they'd arrived at their destination Eggsy offered to pick up something inside for the driver, which the man graciously declined, and then they were strolling into the McDonalds to find the others waiting for them in the lobby.

They must have been quite the sight, Harr mused, with all the men in black tie and Roxy and Serena in evening gowns. The jewels the former was wearing were worth more than many of the room's occupants made in a year. But they ignored the looks and instead focused on more important things, like what they were going to order and who was paying.

Sharing a look with Colin Harry politely asked one of the workers if he could be given a tray. He and Colin would reserve tables and collect straws and such from the sidebar.

"Ta, Luv. Lots of ketchup for Serena and I. She loves it too."

"Of course."

Accepting the offered tray with thanks, Harry headed over to the side with Colin walking beside him.

"I haven't had McDonalds in…well not since the children were small. They're more homey looking that I remember." Colin gave him a questioning look. "Have they become healthier?"

"No. Not really."

Colin sighed, muttering about having to do an extra hour of yoga at the very least tomorrow.

"You're gorgeous, and your husband thinks you hung the moon and stars." Harry pointed out as he set the tray on the counter and turned his attention to pulling out the white cups meant to hold the desired ketchup. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Well thank you, but still…I have every intention of aging to the best of my ability. And fast food doesn't help." Counting out straws Colin set them down on the tray. "Just because I'm a grandmother doesn't meant I want to look it."

"How are Matthew and his brood?"

Brightening up at the mention of his lone omega son, and more importantly the only one to provide Colin with the grandchildren his friend wanted so much, Colin was happy to chatter away about the latest news from Austria, which was where Matthew had moved with his husband two years ago.

And yet he wasn't nearly as bright and animated as he normally was given what they were discussing, and when Colin actually fiddled with his collar, risking it not being straight and perfect, Harry knew something was seriously up.

"Is everything all right, Colin?"

"Yes, I…I think the heat of the ballroom…I'm still feeling a little overheated."

"You too? I was thinking to myself that it was a wonder people weren't complaining even with the stiff upper lip we British are known for."

"You…oh thank goodness." Colin actually placed a hand on his chest as he sighed in relief.

Concerned, Harry reached over to place a hand on his friend's shoulder as he asked if he was all right.

"Yes. Really." Colin reached up to give Harry's hand a squeeze in turn. "I was worrying that it was something else. That it was just me and I might be having a late in life heat, it rather felt like it used to and-"

"Ah."

"I don't think Edward's back could take it." Colin muttered to himself. "All those years sitting behind a desk, leaning forward because he wouldn't let me buy him a new chair to replace his father's old-Oh God."

Colin's face actually went red in embarrassment over what he'd just said.

Harry, meanwhile, bit back a laugh and reassured Colin that his lips were sealed even as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"Sealed about what?" Roxy wanted to know as she came over with Serena, both women giving them interested looks. "Mom, why's your face so red? Are you all right?"

"He's fine." Harry assured him. "You've come to help?"

Willing to help Colin, especially since the man had come to her defense earlier, Serena spoke before Roxy could act on the curiosity and concern written all over her face. The men, Serena informed them, had decreed that the carrying of the food was their job, and had sent them over to help hold the table.

"Then we should get our tables, shouldn't we?" Picking up the tray Harry suggested that the women lead the way, Serena walking across the relatively empty room to a spot where there were two tables that could both hold four people comfortably side by side.

Roxy was keeping an obvious eye on her mother, but she didn't ask any questions as Harry held the tray and the other three equally divided what it held between the two tables. When it was time to sit down Harry sat down with Colin taking the seat beside him, Roxy narrowing her eyes over that before taking the seat at the other table that would put her beside her mother, while Serena took the seat across from Roxy.

"So I hope you don't need much ketchup, or we might need more at our table." Serena informed Roxy, drawing her into a conversation about whether or not these fries needed ketchup or not. Not that Serena was entirely successful drawing Roxy's attention away from Colin, but Colin's coloring did get better quickly, which helped.

Then the men arrived with the trays, and the smells hit all their noses and actually made a couple stomachs rumble. Harry was embarrassed to say one of them was his own while Roxy flushed and, under her mother's piercing gaze, admitted she'd missed lunch and was starving too.

Eggsy just grinned as he set their tray down so that Harry's Big Mac meal was aimed in his direction, Harry helping himself while his mate opened his usual quarter ham, putting the fries in the top of the burger's cardboard container before reaching for two ketchups to start with.

Naturally Edward took the seat across from his mate and joined Colin in reminding Roxy of the importance of not skipping meals, lecturing her like she was a child while her eldest brother smirked at her a little from his seat beside Serena. Merlin wisely stayed out of it from his seat beside Roxy, especially since he was notorious for missing meals.

Something proven, Harry thought wryly, by the fact that the man had ordered himself an extra McChicken sandwich and upsized the rest.

Biting into his own burger, and humming over its unhealthy goodness, Harry smiled over his friend and then looked around, taking in what had become of his life.

Here he was, in a pedestrian, fast food restaurant in evening wear eating a burger with his wonderful mate, some of his closest friends, and surrounded by people who were interesting and wonderful as well. No stiff formality, no rules of protocol, and instead plenty of teasing and laughter as Roxy passed Merlin a vinegar packet, and Eggsy laughed over something Edward had said that Harry had missed.

This was his life now, Harry thought with a grin. And wasn't that bloody wonderful?


	22. Uncomfortable Situations

Uncomfortable Situations

Harry did not feel well the next morning. Or to be more specific he felt a cold of some sort coming on, and that was enough to ruin his day even before it even started. He could tell, just from pressing the back of his hand against his forehead, that he was running quite a fever, already, and his limbs felt achy and his stomach…out of sorts. He didn't feel nauseated, thank heavens, but it…something was wrong there too. Off in some way that was somehow familiar…and had a sense of foreboding settling in his gut.

But there was also the possibility that it could have been something he ate as opposed to being sick, especially since Colin had mentioned feeling off the night before too. Wouldn't that be fun? Though still better than being ill for days…

Either way Eggsy's declared that Harry was staying home in bed for the rest of the day after feeling his forehead.

"That's…we have…work."

"And I'll work from home until lunch, and then come back afterwards with stuff from the office. I know we can't both miss that meeting, it was all we could do to nail Compton down for a bloody meal on us. But I'll have Mum come over while I'm away ta keep an eye on ye till I get back. And don't say that ya can tough it out, cause ya can't, Luv. Temperature high as yours feels, we'll have ta take ya ta the hospital, it gets much higher."

"Eggsy…"

"No arguin." Eggsy pointed a warning finger for emphasis. "Now settle back under those covers, and I'll get a some juice and somethin ta take down that fever."

Knowing a determined Eggsy when he saw one, not to mention the fact that he just did not want to fight or do anything but go back to sleep, Harry snuggled back under his covers with an involuntary sigh of relief.

"Good. Stay."

He was tempted to stick his tongue out, or remind his mate that he was a dragon, not a dog, thank you very much, but all that struck him as being too much effort, so Harry just closed his eyes and did his best to ignore everything else.

Vaguely he was aware when Eggsy came back, waking up just enough to swallow the medication and water without choking, and then Harry snuggled back under the covers, smiling when he felt Eggsy tucking the covers around him before kissing his cheek.

Best mate ever.

)

A firm shaking of his shoulders woke Harry part of the way up, the scent of chicken noodle soup doing the rest of the job as Harry opened his eyes slowly with a grimace, unhappy to be awake even as his stomach grumbled in hunger. That the first thing he saw once he focused was Eggsy's mother…well he could have done without that jolt to his system. Especially now that he was awake and aware enough to realize his body ached even more than it had the last time he was conscious. Which was…

"What time is it?"

"Little after noon. I've made ya some soup for lunch." A resigned look. "First things first though. Stick out yer tongue."

"Pardon?" He had to have misheard her.

"Let's see the tongue now. If you're sick it's best ta know how bad ya is before ya get worse. Now let's see it, then." A smirk. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

He had absolutely no idea what she'd learn from looking at his tongue, perhaps it was a mother thing, but Harry stuck his tongue out and tried not to freak out over how close she got as she leaned in to study it. And then she was reaching out and running her fingers carefully over his throat, Harry asking her why since he figured it could come in handy in the future, when he and Eggsy adopted.

"Checkin ta see if it's swollen any. It ain't. And your tongue looks fine as well." A hand placed on his forehead, Michelle's brows furrowing. "But Eggsy weren't wrong about your fever seeming awful high. Stuffy head?"

"No. Just the fever, sore joints, and an out of sorts stomach."

The sound she made in the back of her throat…well Harry wasn't sure how to interpret it. He was just glad that she was moving away, putting a respectable space between them.

"All right then. Soup now. Better eat it while it's hot."

"Oh. Thank you."

Arms crossed, Michelle looked him over with the oddest expression on her face. Then she shook her head at him, or possible the situation they found themselves in. "No trouble. Ya are my son in law after all. Eggsy left bout ten minutes ago by the way, didn't want ta wake ya before he left. Said you've been in and out of it all morning, ya?"

Naturally she'd had no compulsion about waking him up, Harry mused as he agreed with her statement.

Shifting up so that his back was braced against the headboard for support, Harry watched as Michelle moved away and then came back with a bed tray, the soup and a glass of what he guessed was juice on it.

Thanking her again when she set it on his lap, Harry told her it all looked excellent.

"Just soup from a can. Ain't nothin special."

"Still. Thank you."

Scooping up some of the soup Harry blew on it and then cautiously sipped it up. Good.

"Is Daisy here? I wouldn't want her to get sick too."

"She's at a friend's for a playdate. And are you sure you're sick?"

"I had considered the possibility of food poisoning. Why?"

"It's just…" Trailing off, Michelle shook her head. "Nevermind. Ya'd know better than me and…eat your soup and drink the juice. Eggsy will have my ead if ya don't. He loses it, he does, when someone he loves is sick or hurt. Surprised he didn't give himself ulcers before, worrin about ya when you was still mated ta that King bastard."

Staring down at his soup, stirring it idly with his spoon, Harry didn't want to think about any of that, and so instead asked her what she'd meant before, about what she thought was wrong with him. He was curious now, and it was something to talk about.

For a minute it looked like she wasn't going to explain. "Well it's just…Lee, before he died, after Eggsy was born…he wanted me ta know stuff, ya know, in case somethin happened ta him and he weren't around ta see Eggsy grow up. Important, dragon stuff he said. So I'd be prepared if I..." Arms wrapped tight around her, as was often the case when she spoke of her late husband, Michelle looked away from him, out the window. "He told me about dominants and omegas like you. What ta look for if he was the latter. And he said that one of the signs ta look for, if Eggsy was gonna start goin in ta heat, was that he'd smell like cinnamon. Make the whole room he was in smell of it, even, when he was right close."

"Yes…that's true. And your point…?"

"A've you smelled yourself recently?"

Freezing as he got what she was implying, Harry let the spoon slip through his fingers to fall back in the bowl as he stared at her.

And though she had to be wrong, the gesture utterly pointless, Harry found himself lifting up his right arm, bringing his wrist to his nose to inhale deeply.

Cinnamon.

"Oh fuck."

In his shock Harry completely missed his mother in law's reaction to his cursing, if she had one. He was too busy mentally freaking out over what was to come and how mentally and physically unprepared he was to go into heat. He was going into heat for the first time in what had blissfully felt like forever, and how stupid was he not to have recognized the signs? Or had he in some corner of his brain, and just ignored them in some stupid, pathetic, avoidance technique? He wouldn't put it past himself. By the powers that be he was so stupid.

He'd have to call Eggsy, Harry recognized with growing dread, interrupt the business lunch and tell his mate to come home. He'd have to-but what were they going to do? It had been so since he'd had a heat, and when he had…

Visions of being cuffed the last few times Chester had visited him during his heat flashed through Harry's mind then. His former mate telling him he was too 'primitive' and out of control not to be when in heat. Restrained and at King's mercy until it was all over. Wrists raw from struggling against the restraints. And worst of all, or perhaps for the best, blank spaces in his memory as his dragon half refused to allow Harry an awareness of what happened when he went into heat. He just had to deal with the aftermath. King's disgust. Bruises and signs of blood shed. For both of them. What if he hurt Eggsy? What if he really turned into a monster and lashed out at his mate while he was out of his head? What if the cuffs really were necessary like Chester had always insisted they were? He'd never forgive himself if he-

"Stop it."

Flinching automatically at the commanding tone, Harry blinked hard as he focused on a very angry looking Michelle.

"Whatever ya're thinkin right now, stop it. Ya hear me?" Hands now on her hips, Michelle eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't ya go and paint my boy with the same brush as that King bastard, understand?"

"I don't know what-"

"Wot? Ya think I don't know that look you was wearin? Me? I see it all the time, don't I, in my own bloody mirror. But my boy, he's a good one. Like his dad. He won't ever abuse ya. Not ever. He don't have that in him, thank Christ." A sigh, and then Michelle continued to shock him as she took a seat on the side of the bed, holding eye contact with him even though she very obviously wasn't comfortable with any of this either. "Look, Harry…what they do…it's them, not us, ya know? They tell us we're stupid or ugly or can't do no better than them because they're all that and worse. They break ya down till ya're nothing, till ya believe ya don't deserve no better cause that's the only way they can keep ya. And ya put up with it cause it's your normal, and ya've been trained ta accept it. But…but ya just listen ta my boy, all right. He thinks you're the greatest thing since Adidas, and he'll love ya with his whole heart till his dying day. He told me so himself." A snort. "Not the Adidas part, but ya get what I'm sayin, right? Don't let this King of the bastards wreck things by focusin on the past. Don't ya dare."

Stunned silent, Harry just stared at her as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. And failing rather horribly, in all honesty. He knew some of what the woman's life had been like after Lee's death, and how bad it had gotten when she'd hooked up with Daisy's father. But he'd never heard her willingly talk about it before. At least not so honestly. And that shock was dwarfed by the reason she was saying any of it.

"Thank you." It was a weak response, but the best Harry could manage when he found his voice again. "And I'm…I really don't know what to say to you except that I love Eggsy. And I intend to take as good a care of him as he does of me."

"Good. And if ya need ta talk about before…well I have this group I go to, Eggsy made me start a couple years ago. You could come and talk ta them if ya want. Ignoring it does ya no good in the end. Or so they keep tellin me."

He'd known that Michelle was in a group meant to help women who had been victims of domestic abuse. Eggsy had mentioned it at the time because she hadn't wanted to go, and had fought Eggsy tooth and nail about it. Eggsy had made it clear that she had to deal with her issues if she wanted to keep custody of Daisy though, which Eggsy had agonized over it at the time, but it seemed that it had done her good. He was glad.

And now she was suggesting that he was a victim of abuse as well…and he…he wasn't used to thinking of it that way. He could see how it would seem that way in human terms, and if it was that way in human terms than why wasn't it in dragon terms? His former mate had never treated him the way Edward or Merlin treated their mates, and Harry had heard enough whispers and such over the decades to know that most of their kind hadn't approved of King's treatment of him. She was right to say that King…that the life he'd lived had been his normal. As for Chester's many attempts to demean and break him…

"It's complicated. He…he abused the human side of me, mostly just verbally, but my dragon side was always too strong for him. Never submitted or believed what he said about me. Us. And now that I've embraced that side of me more, and have Eggsy in my life, I realize that what King thought of me stopped mattering a long time ago. Which isn't to say there aren't scars, and that I don't see myself in negative ways at times, but I am getting better in that regard." Harry blew out a breath, realizing as he said it that his words rang true. "Your group…it might help, down the road. So thank you again, for the offer."

"Ya."

Feeling like they'd had a moment, and wasn't that just odd, Harry hesitantly reached over to give her hand a squeeze, Michelle staring down in shock at their hands for a moment before pulling hers away, not looking at him again.

"I don't want ta talk about it no more either."

Actually that hadn't been what Harry meant by the gesture, and he was opening his mouth to correct her when she all but jumped up off the bed, giving him her back once more as she reached into her pocket to retrieve her cellphone.

"You should call your assistant ta let her know the two of you ain't gonna be available for a while and I'll give Eggsy a ring, so he knows ta come straight back here. And eat the rest of your soup."

Nodding in agreement as he accepted that she'd said as much as she was comfortable saying for now, Harry watched her get up and stride out of the room, the speed with which she left making it clear that she couldn't wait to leave.

Taking a steadying breath, he needed it, Harry turned his attention to his cellphone, which Eggsy had place within easy reaching distance on the night table.

Picking it up Harry dialled Amelia's number, spooning up some soup with his free hand.

He needed to eat now, while he was still thinking enough to remember the importance of food.

)

After calling Amelia, who assured him that she'd hold down the fort in their absence, Harry finished up his soup and then set it and the tray off to the side. Now that he was aware of what the problem was…well it was like with most minor injuries that didn't start bothering you until you realized you were hurt in the first place. And without Michelle around to shock the hell out of him…well there was nothing distracting him from just how hot he felt now that he was wide awake and aware. How much he wanted to strip out of his clothes and at the very least bury himself in Eggsy's side of the bed so that he could inhale and surround himself with his mate's scent. Roll around in it…and rub off on it because fuck, he was hard and aching. And starting to leak as well, the scent of cinnamon becoming stronger by the minutes.

The need to be free of his clothes and full of his mate itched across his skin like a case of the chickenpox, Harry toying with the buttons of his pajama top before finally giving in and starting to undo them. Michelle had left after bringing up a small cooler with bottles of water in it for him, so at least he was alone. And maybe he should make himself drink a bottle after he got rid of his clothes. It might help. Or at least distract him from worrying about when Eggsy would get back and what he'd think of all this.

'Stop worrying and just get undressed. I'll be taking over soon enough.'

Blinking at the familiar voice in his head, Harry sighed. And told his dragon half that he was to be gentle with Eggsy and not hurt him. Or he'd keep him mentally chained down again.

There was genuine puzzlement in his dragon's voice. 'Why would I hurt him?'

'Because you're vicious when we're in heat.'

'No. I simply attempted to disembowel King whenever he tried to force us to mate while we were in heat. He should have known better than to keep trying after the first time.' A snort of disgust. 'As if I would risk us breeding with that pathetic creature. I'd rip our scales out first.'

Harry's jaw dropped. 'You were trying to kill him?'

'No. I knew what would happen to us if we killed him. But I would not allow him to mate us while I was in control. What you chose to do when this body was yours was up to you, but I would not submit and bruised and broke him to make that clear.'

'And that's why he chained our hands? So that you couldn't maul him?'

'Yes. Not that that stopped me. I made it clear I'd transform if necessary, to stop him. Those chains would have been useless then. Our magic is more powerful than his.'

'So that's why…why didn't you tell me this before?!'

The sense of a mental shrug had Harry wishing that he could strangle his other half. A lot.


	23. Hot In Here

Hot In Here

Stretching out on the fitted bedsheet, he'd ditched all the other sheets and pillows to keep them out of the way for what was to come, the dragon that lived in Harry's human body concentrated solely on enjoying the scent of his mate. It still clung to the fabric beneath him, and Harry smiled a very dragon smile as he waited somewhat impatiently for Eggsy to arrive. It shouldn't be much longer now, and he'd taken the edge off, so to speak, with the delightful toy he'd found in Eggsy's nightstand when he'd gone hunting for lube just in case it was needed. He was not a young dragon anymore, after all. His mate, on the other hand, was very much so, so he wasn't anticipating needing the toy he'd kept in his ass or the others he'd discovered in the metal box. Toys that he had not been aware his mate possessed, but which he intended to become intimately acquainted with at another time.

Tightening his inner muscles to appreciate the plug that helped keep the empty feeling there at bay, Harry's dragon did his best to ignore the mutterings of his silly human self in the back of his mind. You would think that that side of him would appreciate the fact that he was willing to let him experience this, but oh no, his human side was consumed with silly thoughts and worries that he just had to share regardless of his interest in listening.

Humans. How they complicated everything.

Which wasn't to say that he didn't understand why it had been necessary for his ancestors to use their magic to develop human like forms. That he understood perfectly, however much he might wish that had never been necessary. But these days dragons stayed too much in human form. Became too human in their minds and nature. And that was how he'd come to have this dual nature where he was saddled with a version of himself that refused to see that they were destined for great things. Would do great things now, and crush King under their feet for ever thinking he could have sovereignty over him.

The foolish creature had never been worthy of being called Guild Master, much less HIS mate.

And speaking of mate…that was the sound of running footsteps on the stairs if he was not mistaken.

Hissing in pleasure Harry turned on his side so that he was facing the door, putting his naked body on display for his mate's viewing pleasure…and as an incentive for Eggsy to remove his clothing as quickly as possible so that he could join him on the bed and replace the plug with his cock. Fill him with his seed and fuck it into him until he was full of him. Until he was bred into exhaustion.

He couldn't wait.

Neither could Eggsy, it seemed. His mate had already removed his tie, jacket, and started on his shirt buttons before he entered the doorway Harry had left open for him, Eggsy tossing the clothing he'd already removed off to the side as soon as he walked in. And his mate had eyes only for him as he ripped his shirt off his torso to let it drop shredded to the floor, drawing Harry's attention to the fact that he was already barefoot.

"Fuck you smell…" Growling the words out as his fingers worked his belt open, Eggsy licked his lips as his eyes slitted, dragon. "I can't fucking wait ta taste ye."

"Come taste me then."

Removing the rest of his clothing in record time, Eggsy was naked and sliding into bed with him in a heartbeat. And Harry was more than happy to be pulled into his mate's arms, lifting a leg up to wrap around Eggsy's waist to keep him there. Needing him closer.

Kissing wasn't what he needed either, what he was craving at the moment, but Harry loved it regardless because it allowed him to taste his mate on his tongue as Eggsy set about thoroughly snogging him. Though he liked the hand Eggsy's slid down his hip more, especially when it when around the curve of his arse to discover…

"Oh fuck."

"I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing it."

"Oh, no, Luv. I don't mind at all." Eggsy's fingers circled the plug testingly. "Find anythin else in there you'd be interested in becoming more…acquainted with?"

"Yes. Later. Now fuck me." There'd be plenty of time to play later.

Growling, Eggsy both did and didn't do as Harry had demanded. He fucked him, yes, but only with the plug. Something that Harry couldn't even complain about since his mate had licked his way back into Harry's mouth and was timing the thrusts of his tongue perfectly with the plug. And Gods, the feel of Eggsy slowly dragging the plug out, so that he felt every bit of it against his walls as he tried to keep it buried inside him, needing to be full and taken. And then to have it shoved right back in again, grounded against his prostrate for added dominance while Eggsy bit and sucked on his mouth and tongue…

He was one lucky dragon.

Though it was hard to even think that as he was fucked over and over again with the plug until Harry was a hot mess, babbling nonsense into Eggsy's mouth and lacking even the coordination to kiss his mate back. The sweat they were both producing made their bodies so slick and perfect for rubbing off on each other too, the silky glide just one more bit of torture. His channel was also sopping wet, stretched out and then some, but he wasn't going to come without Eggsy deep inside him.

Only Harry couldn't find the words to make that clear and if he didn't get to-

Whimpering as the plug was pulled out yet again Harry gasped, groaning when it wasn't shoved back in. The fingers that Eggsy shoved in instead felt good, but were definitely not enough. Not now.

"How ya want this, Luv? I gotta fuck ya now." The words were raspy and halted, like it had been struggle just to string those two short sentences together.

Oh thank the powers that be.

Finding energy he'd thought long gone Harry managed to untangle them enough that he could move onto his side of the bed and roll over to lie on his stomach, putting his arse in the air in what he hoped was a clear invitation, since words were still beyond him at this point.

Eggsy's hiss of approval sent happy shivers up and down Harry's spine, and then Eggsy was behind him, blanketing his body with his own. Holding him in place by his sheer presence and the rightness of this.

And then Eggsy was fucking deep inside of him without warning, claiming him with hard, deep thrusts that had Harry babbling, pleading, and making weird noises that would have mortified both dragon and human side of him, if not for the fact that Harry was pretty focused on the impending orgasm and far more concerned with making that a reality.

Thankfully Eggsy seemed to understand that, the hand with fingers still wet from their short time inside Harry's arse sliding underneath him to take his cock in hand to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, the twin pleasures more than enough to send Harry over the edge in under a minute.

And Eggsy just fucked him right through this orgasm, leaning forward to sink his teeth into Harry's shoulder in a gesture of claiming that had Harry making very happy sounds in the back of his throat, especially when Eggsy came deep inside of him, groaning out Harry's name.

All the better to breed him, Harry's dragon thought smugly, ignoring his human side's opinion on that matter. What mattered was that he was in heat, he had a worthy mate to fuck and breed him, and Eggsy was over half his age, and therefore most certainly had the stamina to fuck the heat right out of him.

Speaking of which…

"You do realize that foreplay has no place in a heat, Mate."

"Possibly." Eggsy's fingers stroked over Harry's stomach. "But in your case, can ya blame me for wantin ta bite and lick every inch of ya every chance I get? Just fuckin ya would be like gulping down one of your hideously expensive wines, now wouldn't it. A dragon like you, you're meant ta be savored."

Eggs even gave his neck another nip for emphasis.

And preening over the words, and the sentiment behind it, the dragon purred out the words his human side was still too tangled up emotionally and humanly to say, or perhaps even realize.

"We love you, Mate. You are our greatest treasure."

The way Eggsy went still against him, their mate's breathes against their back suddenly becoming more…choked up and ragged?

And then Eggsy was pulling away, which he didn't like at all, moving away and then running a hand up Harry's spine as he asked him to turn over.

Doing as he'd been asked Harry looked up and over at Eggsy as his mate moved to straddle him, leaning forward to meet his gaze with such a vulnerable, hopeful look on his face that Harry immediately reached up to frame his mate's face, stroking the flushed cheeks with his thumbs.

'Look at our gorgeous, precious, mate, human me.' The dragon rumbled in his mind. 'Look how much he values and wants us. He needs to hear it from you. To know we both belong to him. Choose him. Are you still so weak you can't give him that?'

'Oh shut the fuck up and give me control for a minute.'

Mentally chuckling, the dragon took a quiet step back, allowing his silly human side to retake control for this brief moment before the heat once again took control out of both their heads.

"I love you, Eggsy. We love you."

Up until now Harry had thought he knew all of Eggsy's smiles. Had seen over the years the special smiles that were reserved for him, for Daisy, for all the people that mattered most to his mate. Each smile unique to them, and with different versions that conveyed his love and affection for them.

Harry thought he'd known all the smiles that were meant for him, but the one blooming over his mate's face was new. New and more beautiful than any other smile Harry had ever seen on his Eggsy's face before.

"Ya really mean that? Like really mean it? It's not just the heat or your pushy dragon talkin?"

"I mean it. But you can ask me again later to remind us both."

"I love you too."

And so saying Eggsy all but threw himself on top of him, making Harry yelp as all the air was pushed out his lungs rather forcefully. And then Eggsy was peppering his face with kisses and Harry just had to laugh and wrap his arms around his mate, cuddling him until hormones forced him to remind Eggsy of the situation they were in. He couldn't confirm how much he loved him when he wasn't in heat, if Eggsy didn't fuck it out of him.

"Yes, Luv."

)

When Harry's mind was clear and the heat had finally left him the next day, he napped for a few hours to regain some of his strength before a need to visit the loo, combined with extreme hunger, woke him up. Not that Eggsy hadn't been marvelous and considerate, making sure that Harry drank plenty of water and some energy bars in between gos, but one did burn off a fuck ton of calories during a heat, as Eggsy had so elegantly put it once. And with all the water…yes, his bladder definitely needed to be emptied ASAP.

Pushing aside the light sheet Eggsy had pulled over him while he napped, Harry very slowly and carefully sat up and then brought his legs around to sit on the corner of the bed. He was sore, of course, but he wasn't a young man so his heats hadn't lasted nearly as long as they once had. He'd gotten off lucky.

Getting to his feet, which held him, Harry gave a moment's thought to throwing something on and then thought to hell with it. At the moment he didn't give a damn. Not to mention Eggsy would rip the head off anyone who tried to enter the house right now and tried to come near Harry. Hormones would still be riding the boy hard.

And since his body reminded him of what they'd been up to with every step he took, well Harry was in a marvelous mood and whistled a jaunty tune all the way to his destination.

Taking care of that business with some relief moments later, Harry hopped in to shower afterward since he was there and to do otherwise struck him as more than a little unsanitary. Eggsy had cleaned him up earlier with a wash cloth so that he could nap comfortably, but a shower was most definitely still called for.

And showering also had the added bonus of alerting Eggsy that Harry was up and about again, as Harry had just finished rinsing out his hair when the door opened and his mate slipped inside the room.

Shutting off the water Harry stepped out to find Eggsy had a big, fluffy towel waiting for him, which he was happy to take from the boy while answering the question of how he was feeling.

"Starving. Good, otherwise. You?"

As his dragon had assured him no harm had come to Eggsy. Or at least no deliberate harm. Plus the boy was in his sexual prime at the moment so it wasn't like Eggsy had struggled in the slightest to keep up with him. But still, he had done some...uhm…biting. And perhaps a bit of clawing as well, which he couldn't see the marks from as Eggsy was fully dressed at the moment. Before showering he'd admired his own bites and marks that Eggsy had left on his body. Harry shivered just thinking about them and how good they'd felt to receive.

"I'm fine, Luv."

Moving in closer Eggsy gave him a kiss, then another. And looked tempted to give him a third despite the fact that they were too tired and hungry, Harry imagined, to do much more than that. His arse certainly needed a break.

Just to reminded himself of that fact Harry wrapped the towel around to his waist to at least cover the arse in question.

"Much as I'd love ta take advantage of the fact that you're all but naked, or were…I suppose I should feed ya first, eh?"

On cue Harry's stomach growled at the mention of food.

Laughing, Eggsy stole one last quick kiss. "I'll go throw together some sandwiches and such, if ya want to go get dressed as much or as little as ya want." His brows furrowed for a moment. "Will ya be alright on the stairs?"

"I'm quite steady on my feet, Eggsy. No need to worry." This time Harry was the one to initiate the quick, sweet kiss.

"Well call me if that changes."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good. Cause we have a LOT to talk about over supper."

Raising an eyebrow, something about Eggsy's expression suggesting that his mate wasn't exaggerating for once, Harry asked what he'd missed. Surely Eggsy would have woken him up immediately, if something serious had happened while he was in heat and then napping. They were a team after all.

"Not work related. Well not technically. We're certainly getting a shit ton of press and exposure over it." Eggsy mumbled the last sentence, but Harry heard him well enough.

"Eggsy."

A loud sigh. "Some git recorded the whole thing between you, Serena, and her bastard of a sperm donor. Posted it online."

"Bugger!"

"Quite." Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Amelia dropped off a bunch of the papers, left them at the door. Sent me some links as well. Apparently it's been a slow news week over here."

"Damn. I'll get dressed as quickly as possible and-drat. Is she alright? Serena?" He could only imagine how bad it would be for her, having her parentage revealed like that. The Heskeths were a powerful family, and Harry didn't doubt that they'd close ranks and do their best to discredit and cause problems for Serena. Her biological half brother and father in particular would be vicious.

"I talked to her for a bit bout an hour ago. She says she's doing all right and that Percival's driving her a bit mad, hovering like a mother hen. I told her I'd at least be out and about tomorrow, take some of the heat off her. The rags all think we're hiding out to avoid the press, of course. Amelia put out the line that you were under the weather, but in their shoes I wouldn't believe that neither. Especially since that's the excuse Rox's parents are using as to why they ain't commenting neither." Eggsy's lips curved into a wide grin. "Turns out we ain't the only ones' dealing with a heat wave."

"Not the…oh. Oh dear. I hope Edward's back holds up."

Breaking out into peals of laughter, Eggsy's whole face lit up with amusement.

It was that happy expression that reminded Harry that there was something he'd promised to do once his heat was over. And while standing all but naked in their bathroom, his stomach growling and water dripping off him and onto the floor didn't strike him as particularly romantic or appropriate, Harry wasn't about to forget earlier. The look on Eggsy's face before, and how much it had meant to him to hear the words.

Words Harry had spoken before, of course, but not in that exact way. Not making sure that Eggsy understood that he wasn't telling him as a friend or someone he considered family.

"Eggsy…are you done laughing?"

Wiping away a tear either real or for comedic effect, Eggsy grinned at him. "Oh I'll be laughing over that for a while but yeah, I'm listening."

"I love you."

And there was that smile again.


	24. Biscuits and Newspapers

Biscuits and Newspapers

Harry's stomach soon demanded food loudly enough that it couldn't be ignored, so that superseded any desire on both their parts to go back to bed. It also meant food needed to come first before they started trying to deal with the media storm they'd been pulled into while they'd been otherwise occupied. So together they went downstairs and Eggsy threw some sandwiches together for them to eat while Harry started to read the newspapers Amelia had dropped off for them. He was tempted to check out the video online to see what the comments were, but figured it was better to eat first. If he lost his appetite he wouldn't have the strength to handle what was coming their way.

Not that it should be that bad since Harry couldn't see a single way he could be portrayed as the villain in this. And all the articles he read in between bites suggested that that was indeed the case. It would have been one thing if someone had overheard and told everyone afterwards, but having an actual video for people to watch insured that the truth was known. Not that things weren't being sensationalized, of course they were, but at the end of the day Harry felt confident in thinking that all this would blow over with the press soon enough. And then it would just be the backlash from the Hesketh family they would have to worry about.

Nothing they could do about that though, especially since it wasn't like they hadn't already made it clear that they'd no longer be socializing with members of that family when they'd stood with Colin when he'd given Estelle Hesketh the public cut. The Heskeths were powerful, yes, but he and Eggsy could afford to be on their bad side. Especially with the Mortons backing them up.

Ergo once they were finished eating Harry's first order of business was to call the Morton household to see if Edward or Colin were available to speak to.

Sadly neither man was in residence at the moment, so the call passed over to Roxy. And after a minute or two of small talk she informed Harry that her father had put his back out while exercising and was currently visiting a chiropractor with Colin to get that straightened out. No pun intended.

That they both knew what 'exercise' was a euphemism for was very deliberately ignored since Roxy naturally didn't want to think about her father putting out his back while having sex with her mother. And who could blame her. So instead Harry just asked his mate's friend to pass along their hopes that Edward's back felt better and let both him and Colin know that they were ready to work together with them to deal with the press in order to present a united front. Roxy in turn informed him that Percival was handling all that for the family, so Harry should contact him about it.

Thanking her Harry wished her a good evening and then said goodbye, Eggsy echoing the sentiment from across the table.

"Tell him I said good night too." Roxy returned with a laugh before saying good night to Harry and hanging up.

"She wished you good night as well, and told me that Percival is acting as their official spokesperson on this. I'm going to call him now and see what we can do to help make this go away as timely as possible."

"Cheers. I'm gonna cut up some apples for dessert. Ya want?"

"That sounds lovely. Thank you."

"Anything for my mate." Eggsy assured him with a wink before heading off in the direction of the kitchen while Harry punched in the number Roxy had given him for Percival.

He was put on hold for a few minutes, no big deal, and then Percival came on the line to apologize for the wait.

"No problem. I know you must be busy at the moment. I'm simply calling to let you know that Eggsy and I are no longer indisposed and will be shouldering our fair share of the media storm we're all in. If you'd like to coordinate our responses or there's a line of questioning you'd prefer we avoid, you have only to let us know."

"Thank you. It's a nice change of pace to deal with someone willing to cooperate."

"I'm sorry?"

And just like that Percival was off and ranting in a very un Percival tone of voice. "Serena. She's not cooperating in the slightest. Did you know she's insisting on staying in her flat? She and her shop are being swarmed by the press daily! Both Roxanne and I have offered to let her stay with one of us, and I even offered to pay for a suite in the hotel of her picking if that wouldn't do, but she won't listen! I swear she is the most stubborn, pigheaded woman of my acquaintance."

Opening his mouth to comment, Percival cut him off before he could.

"Do you think Eggsy could talk some sense into her? Not that I think anyone could at this point. I even offered to move in with her if she wanted to stay in her own space. She accused me of using the situation to try and further my courtship if you can believe it. As if I would ever behave so unclothe. And when I told her so she hung up on me! And before that I offered to have our company's media consultant write up a statement for her that we could give to the press but she told me that she was perfectly capable of writing one on her own and that if I continued to treat her like a child she was going to behave like one."

A little wide eyed Harry continued to listen to the other man rant for the next five or six minutes, the young dominant hardly taking a breath in between, and then finally there was a long enough silence that Harry attempted again to speak up, doing his best to be as tactful as possible.

Though he completely understood why Serena had complained about Percival being a mother hen to Eggsy.

"I see your point of view, of course. But I think, perhaps, that you also need to think about it from a different perspective. Her shop and flat are her lair, Percival. No dragon willingly abandons their lair. Particularly in times of crisis. And while she is an omega Serena is also someone who's very used to taking care of herself. Is, in fact, most likely refusing your courtship partially on the grounds that she doesn't want to be treated like an omega. She grew up in the human world and wants to be treated like a human woman. Think about how your sister would react to things and you'll have better luck with Serena. I think."

While Percival processed that Harry helped himself to the plate of apple slices Eggsy had brought in for them. Biting into one as quietly as possible, Harry had to smile at the muttering he could hear coming from the other end.

Eggsy gave him a questioning look, Harry settling for giving him a look that hopefully conveyed that he'd explain once he was off the phone.

"So if I asked her for help dealing with the press…"

"You could make it a working dinner." Harry suggested, though playing matchmaker was not really his forte. But it sounded like a good idea to him.

"Would Eggsy agree with you? He knows her better."

"You can ask him. One moment." Pulling the phone away from his ear Harry handed it over to Eggsy. "Percival has a Serena question."

Snickering, Eggsy took the phone and greeted Percival with a smirk on his face.

Leaving them to their discussion, though he kept an ear out just in case he needed to save Percival from Eggsy's brand of advice, Harry thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the apple slices on the plate, though he held out the last one to his mate in case he wanted it. The spaghetti scene from 'Lady in the Tramp' played in the back of his mind too, though in this case Eggsy waved him off and let him have it for himself.

But he was still hungry, so Harry put up a finger to indicate he'd be back and then headed off to the kitchen to peruse their biscuit supply. There was plenty to choose from thanks to Eggsy's sweet tooth. And his own, in all honesty. And he didn't feel a twinge about picking the double chocolate chunk, either. It wasn't like he hadn't already worked off every calorie he'd consumed so far this week. He was going to eat whatever the hell he wanted for the rest of it.

Putting a bunch of the biscuits on a new plate, Harry got himself a glass of milk as well and then headed back into the dining room.

"Percival said ta thank ya for the advice. He had to take another call." Waving the hand that held Harry's phone, Eggsy passed it over once Harry sat down again. "He is gone over her."

"Quite. Biscuit?"

"Thanks, Luv."

Sharing smiles, Harry set the milk in between them as they settled in to discuss their media plans over milk and biscuits. Which was perfect, Harry decided as he leaned over to give his mate a kiss, savoring the taste of chocolate and Eggsy. That was perfect too.

)

The next day they headed for work like usual. The two reporters and cameraman waiting for them outside the building…that was new. And very much unwelcome as they got out of the cab they'd hired to take them to work. But at least the three were polite enough not to rush them straight away which gave Eggsy time to come around to join him, his mate wrapping a protective arm around his waist. And what the hell Harry decided as he wrapped an arm around Eggsy in turn. They'd face the reporters as a united front.

And because he was still craving the closeness of his mate, so sue him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hart. Mr. Unwin. I'm Charlotte Blake from 'The Guardian'." The reporter who spoke was sporting a huge, on air smile. She was very blonde and had teeth that were rather unnaturally white in Harry's opinion. Though her suit was excellently tailored. "I was wondering if I could take up a few minutes of your time?"

"We were both wondering." The second reporter tacked on, giving her competition a dark look. She had the look of a reporter desperate for a scoop. "Carol Kendrick, 'The Sun'."

Glancing over at Eggsy, who gave him a 'go ahead' nod, Harry smiled and then turned back to the women to inform them politely that they'd be releasing a joint statement that morning to the various news outlets, including their own. They were sure it would cover whatever the two women wanted to know about the video and their feelings on the matter.

"And will it also explain your relationship?" The Guardian reporter wanted to know, not about to give up that easily or leave without something the other legit reporters wouldn't have. "According to Mr. King your split from him was a 'joint' decision, Mr. Hart. With partners for each of you apparently waiting in the wing. Mr. King's…relationship with the new Mrs. King is well documented, but Mr. Unwin was assumed to be just your bodyguard up until the split. How long have the two of you been dating, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Our relationship is none of your business, Ms. Blake. Or your readers, for that matter. But in the interest of avoiding future misunderstandings about Eggsy and I, I'll state again that for the record I did not cheat on my former partner. The change in my relationship with Eggsy is a recent thing. Though we are very happy about that change and would appreciate it greatly if you would all respect our privacy. We both wish Mr. and Mrs. King all the best."

Harry couldn't blame the Sun reporter for the disbelieving brows she raised. He wouldn't believe it either in her shoes. Especially since he and Eggsy actually loathed the two people in question when they didn't have slivers of pity for Veronica.

"So you're friends with your ex partner's new wife?"

"She was the one who said we'd be a perfect couple." Eggsy informed Ms. Kendrick cheekily.

Only decades of training kept Harry from snorting in amusement.

"And she was right, wasn't she?"

Looking down at Eggsy, who grinned up at him so adorably, Harry couldn't resist leaning down to press his lips to the center of Eggsy's forehead. "She was."

The Sun reporter wasn't giving up. "Did you hurt your hand punching Charles Hesketh, Mr. Hart?"

Unwrapping his arm from Eggsy for a moment Harry held it up to show that the skin wasn't bruised, much less broken. "No."

"My man knows how to throw a punch."

"As does Serena."

"She's a good friend of yours. Yours in particular, Mr. Unwin."

The look Eggsy and Harry shared made it clear that they'd both caught what Ms. Blake was implying and didn't like it one little bit. Not that they were surprised that the press would at least float the idea that Eggsy had possibly had an affair with Serena at some point. That Eggsy looked vaguely insulted was a testament to how much he thought of Serena as family. Otherwise he would have been flattered.

"Serena is a family friend. I've known her since I was a sprog."

"We're both very fond of her." Harry added, which was the truth.

"And we really need to get to work, Ladies. So have a nice day."

Allowing Eggsy to steer him away Harry opened the door for them and slipped through, Eggsy right after him. The reporters, thankfully, knew better than to follow them into the building.

"That wasn't so bad."

"The Hesketh family and Serena are the big fish at the moment. And I would imagine that at least in 'The Guardian's' case our Guild Master made some calls. He's friends with the owner."

"Ah. Gotcha. And 'The Sun' would just wanna make shit up, so why bother askin us questions."

"Exactly."

Climbing up the steps towards their office in comfortable silence, Eggsy paused and pulled out his cellphone to read the text his phone must have signaled.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's Roxy. Edward's doing better. Colin's taking it hard, blamin himself though. Edward's taking the week off from work, so it must have been bad." Eggsy winced in sympathy. "Rox's says he and Colin are going to Spain for some R and R and Percival and Roxy are running things until he gets back. Roxy is wondering if we can do lunch with her and Colin when they get back. If he's still feeling like shit about it."

"Of course. Just tell her to call Amelia when she's got a date and time."

Nodding Eggsy typed that message in and then shoved his phone back in his pocket. Then gave Harry a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Eggsy…"

"It's nothing. Really. It's just…your back…"

Understanding where Eggsy was going with this, and really not wanting to discuss how old he was getting, Harry gave Eggsy a shoulder squeeze. "My back is fine. I promise."

"Guess I'll just have to keep you on it as much as you'll let me."

Smacking Eggsy upside the head, it was completely called for, Harry told him to get his bum moving. They really did have work to get to after all.

And he really should look into getting a better chair for his office. Something with good back support. Just in case.

"Good morning." Getting out of her chair as soon as they stepped into the office, Amelia came around the desk to meet them. "I have today's papers here for you both to look over. And I'm sorry, but you two are on the front page of 'The Sun'."

"Wot?"

Mumbling a curse, Harry watched as she grabbed the top paper off her desk and held it out to him.

Taking it Harry cursed that much louder as he read the title. "'Rich Men and their Rebounds'?"

Eggsy came up beside Harry, the two standing as shoulder to shoulder as they could with their height differences while they stared at the photo on the front. One half was a picture of the Kings, the other half one of Harry and Eggsy. Both had been taken at the gala, and just looking at the pictures told a story. The Kings looked...strained. Fake smiles, the grip their Guild Master had on her arm looking more restraining than loving. By contrast the picture of him and Eggsy was actually quite lovely. Or at least they looked happy and together in a way that shone through, especially when contrasted with the other picture.

"King's gonna shite a brick over this."

Amelia grimaced. "He's called twice. He wanted you, Mr. Hart, to call him back as soon as you got in."

"I'll call him." Eggsy's voice was firm. "First though, how 'orrible is the rest of it?"

Checking the page number Harry started flipping through until he got to the article itself, which was actually laid out like Eggsy and Veronica were two different versions of a movie or something. There were actually subheadings like 'Who's Better Looking' and 'Better For Their Sugar Daddy's Career'.

"Did I win?" Eggsy crowded in. "Shit! I lost?! To HER?! I demand a sodding recount!"

"Since it's a competition to see which of you is the better trophy wife you should be glad you lost. You're not a trophy, some prize to brag about. You're so much more than that." And to emphasise that fact Harry very determinedly crumbled the paper between his hands. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few more words for 'The Sun' reporter if she's still downstairs."

"Oh no you don't." Eggsy's arm wrapped back around him. "That will only make it worse."

And then Eggsy got up on tip toes to kiss Harry's check. "Though thanks for wantin ta come ta my rescue."


	25. Feeling A Tad Brittle

Note: Sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I usually do these last few weeks. My Kingsman muses are still in mourning over the sequel.

Feeling A Tad Brittle

The rest of the week was not terribly enjoyable for either of them. And it wasn't even the way the press, members of the Hesketh family, and King harassed them, though that certainly didn't help matter either. No, it was actually Eggsy that had Harry feeling more than a little touchy and out of sorts by the time Friday rolled around that week. It was just so irritating, the way Eggsy tried to shield him from their harassers. Treating him like a child who needed to be protected when he was more than capable of handling the press or any member of their guild who thought they had a right to comment on what was going on in his life. Even the old him had been capable of dealing with the press and Kingsman social politics. And all right, perhaps the same could not be said when it came to his former mate, he was working on that still, but Harry was fairly confident that he wouldn't do too badly if he was to answer one of the bastard's phone calls to their office. I mean really, Harry knew that more than once King had asked Amelia to put him through to Harry rather than Eggsy, only for her to ignore said order and transfer the call to Eggsy just like he'd told her to.

Even when he pressed Eggsy for details about what was said and discussed he was ultimately left in the dark by the end of the conversation. Eggsy either brushed off his concerns or was so vague with the details that Harry felt no more informed than before he'd asked. It was so bloody frustrating!

And if that wasn't annoying enough Eggsy was…just his whole manner and way of acting around Harry had changed for the worse since his heat. Hovering was the word that came to mind, and fussing over him when there was absolutely no reason to do so. He was as healthy as the proverbial horse now. And he certainly wasn't prone to hysterics or making himself fucking ill because they were currently fodder for the media and their social circle. Why didn't Eggsy see that?

He didn't want to fight with Eggsy, and he understood in theory Eggsy was only acting as a dominant would think he should in this situation, but he….well this was doing a rather harsh number on his pride, if Harry was to be perfectly honest. But he didn't want to fight and so he threw himself into his work and Eggsy did the same. By the start of the second week they were so tired by the end of every night that they hardly had two words to say to each other before falling into bed. Asleep before they hit the sheets some nights.

Eggsy still touched him though, Harry had to reminded himself when he started to get depressed over that their present situation. Eggsy still gave him those absent little caresses and quick kisses that he'd come to love and look forward to since they'd been mated. That was something at least.

Still…there was a definite strain they were both aware of that week and well into the next one, which didn't exactly put them in the best frame of mind to cheer Colin up over lunch the way they'd promised the week before.

They'd promised Roxy though, and Harry wasn't about to selfishly sulk in his office when one of his best and oldest friends was utterly miserable and needed him. And Colin was in quite a state apparently, especially since he and Edward had had to come back two days earlier than planned from their mini vacation. A problem at work had arisen involving a furious board member who was threatening to cause considerable problems for the company if he couldn't discuss some undisclosed issue with Edward himself. In person.

Harry had rather gotten the sense from Roxy that she wished this was the olden days when she could have just roasted the board member into a pile of ashes and that would have been that. And after dealing with the media nearly every day for a week and a half Harry could totally relate to the sentiment.

But that wasn't an option so the two had come home from Spain early and Edward was apparently using a cane at the moment to continue to give his back some added help. That Edward's back wasn't completely fine at this point, well it was no wonder that nothing anyone said could make Colin feel better about the fact that he was, however unintentionally, responsible for that fact. Along with Edward's chair, as Harryy recalled.

Since the restaurant they were going to was only a ten minute walk at most from the office Harry had suggested that they walk instead of driving or hailing a cab when the scheduled lunch date came around. Eggsy had wisely agreed that that was an excellent idea, though his mate did maneuver him so that Harry ended up with Eggsy walking between him and the traffic whizzing by them.

Like he was a child who was suddenly going to run into traffic after a fucking butterfly, Harry inwardly fumed but didn't say. He was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he and Eggsy were going to have to have words about his behavior before things got any worse, but there was no point in getting into an argument right before meeting friends for lunch. Not to mention defeat the whole purpose of having lunch with Colin in the first place. This wasn't about them after all.

The back of Eggsy's hand brushed his, Harry glancing down when it happened a second time.

Looking back up at Eggsy Harry found his mate looking at him with eyes that rather reminded Harry of J.B. when he got into the some scrape and wanted to avoid being punished. It was very much a 'I'm sorry you're mad at me, don't be mad' look.

And the hand brushing was another obvious request.

Giving Eggsy a look that hopefully conveyed the fact that they were going to talk about this later, Harry took Eggsy's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

A beaming smile from his mate was his reward. And then Eggsy started to swing their joined hands between them and the ridiculousness of it made Harry laugh. He couldn't help it.

"We should go home early today."

"We should, should we?"

"Yeah." Eggsy gave him a little hip bump. "I've missed just hangin with ya."

It was tempting to let it go, but until he knew Eggsy understood his feelings Harry wasn't about to let him off that easily. They were better and more important than that.

"And talk about a few things."

Eggsy frowned and then sighed in resignation before giving him a hopeful look. "Can there be makeup shagging afterwards?"

"Possibly."

"Okay."

To bring a smile back to both their faces Harry started swinging their hands again.

Mission accomplished.

And they were still swinging their hands when they heard the sound of their names being called out a couple minutes later.

)

Letting go of each other's hands as they turned around to greet their friends, Harry raised a hand along with Eggsy in acknowledgement as they watched Roxy and Colin coming towards them from a side street. Roxy looked like her usual self, Harry noted after an accessing once over, but Colin was looking off in a way that Harry couldn't have explained to someone who didn't know Colin personally. Not that his friend wasn't perfectly put together, because Colin always was, but there was something very mask like about the expression he was wearing. Which made sense since Colin tended to retreat into himself when he was feeling things he didn't want others to see.

"Fuck he's taking this hard, ain't he?"

"Indeed."

Together with his mate Harry strolled over to meet the two halfway, the usual greetings and hugs feeling a tad forced where Colin was concerned. Though that just made Eggsy give the blond a big bear hug that had some color coming into Colin's cheeks at least.

Roxy gave him a big smile as she explained that they'd encountered unexpected construction, which had led them to seeking a parking spot around here instead of trying to navigate to somewhere closer. "I thought the walk could only do us some good. It's lovely out today, isn't it?"

"Much nicer than yesterday, that's for certain." Harry agreed, unsure whether or not to ask about the weather in Spain. Colin's skin had a faint tan to it, but given why his friend had gone there in the first place bringing it up might be unwise.

"I'm going to have ta replace my bloody umbrella after yesterday." Eggsy added with a mock scowl. "Between the wind and rain it about ripped the limbs right out of the thing. Rubbish now. Had ta borrow one of Harry's this morning."

"The wind was horrible. It was a wonder you and J.B. didn't end up in Oz." Harry joked, using the observation to shift the conversation over to the dog. J.B. stories were always a great way to lighten the mood, especially since the pug seemed to find trouble and mischief wherever he went. Like how last week the silly thing had ended up chasing a bloody Rottweiler around the dog park, but still quivered in fear behind Eggsy at the sight of the cat that lived next door to Michelle and Daisy.

Roxy's poodle had recently suffered a mishap as well, there having been a mix-up with the paperwork which had led to her dog's fur being dyed pink. The groomers had been horrified, and promised Roxy free services for a year. The poodle, meanwhile, seemed to be taking her new look in stride.

And Roxy was just pulling out her phone to show them pictures of what the poor animal looked like now when a voice apologized for interrupting them, but would either of them like a sample?

Looking over Harry saw that they were passing the new sweet shop that had opened up only a month ago. The pretty young girl who'd spoken held a tray on which pretty blue colored sleeves were laid out, containing pieces of what looked like peanut brittle.

"Oh. Cheers. Thanks, Luv." Eggsy gave her a wink as he grabbed one and held it out questioningly at Harry, who took it with a smile of thanks. "Rox, Colin? Ya want?"

"Sure." Roxy took the one offered to her, than gaped at her mother in shock when Colin took one as well.

"Thanks again." Taking one for himself Eggsy smiled once more at the obviously charmed girl before turning his attention back to Roxy, asking her what was with her look.

Rather than answer Roxy jerked her chin in a gesture that was meant to indicate they needed to move out of hearing range of others before grabbing Colin's arm and steering him away from the shop and towards a spot away from the people currently walking around on their way to work or lunch.

Sharing confused looks with his mate Harry followed after the two, Eggsy doing the same until they were where Roxy apparently wanted them.

"What on earth is the matter?" Colin asked immediately, holding up his still untouched peanut brittle questioningly. "Do you think there's something wrong with it? It smells fine."

"It more about why you would be eating that in the first place." Was Roxy's gentle response.

And it was then that Harry realized just why Roxy had all but gone into shock when her mother had accepted a piece. Colin HATED peanut brittle. With a passion. And the reason why was because the only pregnancy craving Colin had ever had was for peanut brittle. He ate loads of it while pregnant from start to finish and then avoided it like the plague afterwards. Hell, he wasn't fond of peanuts in general because of it.

Understanding had all the color draining from Colin's face, the shock making him sway on his feet as both Roxy and Harry grabbed his arms to keep him upright.

Eggsy wanted to know what the heck was going on, his tone agitated as he demanded to know what was wrong with Colin.

"It's possible that Colin is pregnant."

On the one hand he understood his friend's shock well, Colin was a grandmother at this point and had certainly not expected or been trying for a late in life baby, but since there was nothing he'd ever wanted more than a child of his own…well Harry felt a few twinges of jealousy and annoyance before he bitch slapped those thoughts into silence. Colin needed him right now.

Especially since Colin looked read to keel over from shock at any moment.

"Mother…do you want me to call Father?"

Colin stared at Roxy blankly for a few moments as the question sank in before shaking his head with increased emphasis.

"No. No I-We-we need to go to him. He'll know if I'm-but of course I can't be-he'd have noticed but-I need to see your father right now. Where's the car?"

Roxy studied her mother for a moment and then pulled out her car keys and tossed them to Eggsy, who caught them deftly. "You'll get us there faster. I'll call Percival to make sure that Father's waiting for us. Harry, if you could call Rachel I'd appreciate it. Just in case."

Ignoring Colin's protests that there was no reason to contact Rachel, he must have just gotten over his dislike of peanut brittle, Roxy and Harry kept their arms through Colin's as they turned themselves around and steered them back the way they'd come with Eggsy in the lead.

)

Thankfully the car ride was a short one. That was partly due to the fact that the Morton's office building wasn't that far away, though the fact that Eggsy drove like Colin was in labor definitely sped things along, pun entirely intended. Harry wouldn't be the least surprised if the first mirror he encountered in the building revealed that his mate's aggressive driving had turned more than a few of his hairs grey in the process. Though it had provided a welcome distraction from Colin listing all the reasons that he couldn't possibly be pregnant the whole car ride there. Not that Colin didn't have some valid arguments. He did. The fact that Edward hadn't noticed a change in Colin's scent, or become instinctively overprotective and prone to treating Colin like he was made of glass were all solid arguments against him being pregnant. That's just what dominants did and it wasn't like Edward wasn't an old hand at this.

However…Harry was also pretty sure that Colin had been busy fussing and feeling horrible about Edward's injury, to the point where Edward's main focuses had been trying to assuage Colin's guilt and recover as quickly as possible. Not noticing that his mate was almost two weeks pregnant was completely understandable.

But wisely none of them pointed that out to Colin, Roxy and Harry texting their assigned people and getting assurances from both ends that Edward would be available and Rachel was on her way.

There was reserved parking for the members of the Morton family and Roxy had Eggsy park there before they all got out of the car and headed inside to take the executive lift up to the top floor where Edward's personal office was located. As before they kept Colin between them while Eggsy stood in front like a guard, prepared to tear into anyone who might try to so much as touch the probably pregnant omega in his care.

Dominant genes.

They went straight to the top without stops, the doors opening to reveal Percival pacing in front of the doors like he was the expecting father.

"Mother! Are you all right?"

"He's fine." Roxy stated very firmly as they exited the lift. "He just needs to see Father ASAP."

"He's in his office."

Since Percival was not the type not to worry and hover Harry subtly motioned the boy over to take his spot on Colin's left side, which Percival was relieved to do.

Moving up to walk beside his mate Harry suddenly realized just how quiet his mate was being. He'd hardly said two sentences in the car, and had been silent since they'd left it. And-well now that he was paying attention Eggsy kept stealing looks in his direction that Harry had no idea how to interpret.

The questioning looks he was giving weren't being acknowledged either. Odd.

Now wasn't the time to ask though, Harry reminded himself sternly, and Percival had told them to go right in so Eggsy got the door for them and held it open until everyone else was inside before closing it behind them.

"Colin." Moving as quickly as his sore back probably allowed Edward leveled himself out of his chair and made his way around the desk to meet Colin, who'd broken away from his children's hold and was full out running for his mate.

Thankfully Colin wasn't so worried that he didn't remember why it wouldn't end well if he crashed into his mate, stopping just in time before throwing his arms around Edward's waist and burrowing into the man's chest while muttering that it was all a misunderstanding.

Wrapping one arm around Colin's waist while his other hand stroked his mate's head, Edward's voice was low and soothing as he asked what was a misunderstanding.

"I can't be pregnant." Was Colin's whispered reply.

Edward's eyes visibly widened, only getting that much bigger when Roxy stated that Colin had almost eaten peanut brittle.

Then he ducked his head and closing his eyes focused on scenting his mate.

The smile he broke into moment later said it all.


	26. Keeper of Secrets

Note: To answer a reader's question Colin and Edward aren't based on specific characters or actors. Colin's look is very much like a LOTR elf in they're beauty and androgyny, while Edward is just good looking in a common sort of way and is sorta like an older, male version of Roxy in my head.

Keeper of Secrets

When Edward confirmed what Colin already knew but was stubbornly denying the omega was immediately engulfed by his family in a large group hug while Harry moved away to give them their space. Edward wasn't usually so demonstrative in public, he was very typically British that way, but this was a special occasion and Harry turned his attention elsewhere to give them what privacy he could. They'd give their own congratulations shortly.

Eggsy moved over to stand beside him, threading their fingers together. "So I never got the whole up the duff scent thing. Ow's that work exactly?"

Rather than point out that he was an omega and therefore didn't smell things as dominants did Harry gave a slight shoulder shrug. "I'm not sure, really. Apparently there's some minute change in their omega's scent that their dominant picks up on. It signals to their brains that they have young to care for. A couple weeks later other dominants pick up on it, and that's even if they weren't familiar with the omega's original scent. No one's ever been able to explain it to me well either."

"Oh."

Keeping his voice low, Harry asked Eggsy if he was all right.

"Yeah."

Not believing that for a minute, there was most certainly something troubling his mate, Harry was about to subtly try and pump Eggsy for more information when there came a knock at the door. Dammit. He and Eggsy really were going to have to work on both their timing and communication.

Harry guessed that it was Edward's assistant announcing that Rachel had arrived, so he stated that he'd answer the door to give the Mortons time to separate a little. And in Colin's case blot away tears with Edward's handkerchief. Rachel must have been in the area to have gotten here so quickly. Or Edward was needed for something, though he hoped that wasn't the case for Colin's sake.

Walking over Harry opened the door to find not just Edward's assistant standing in the doorway, but directly behind her a woman that Harry was sure he knew from somewhere, but where? She looked to be a little older than him and there was something about her eyes…

"Keeper."

"Harry. It is good to see you."

Telling the assistant that he'd take it from here so that she could return to her desk, Harry smiled at her and then moved to the side to let the Keeper pass by him, hearing the others' sounds surprise as they saw that it wasn't Rachel at the door.

The Keeper did not visit without an extremely important reason.

She was dressed in a simple black suit as well, which was why it had taken him a moment to recognize her even though he hadn't seen her that long ago. Keepers always wore ceremonial robes for the special occasions they presided over, and Harry wasn't entirely sure if he'd ever met one in ordinary clothing.

Closing the door firmly behind him and locking it just in case, Harry immediately lengthened his stride to take his place beside Eggsy as soon as he could while Edward kept Colin pressed up against his side with his children flanking them protectively. Keepers weren't violent, and if violence was required they sent someone from the Guild they presided over to do their dirty work for them, but still…

"I apologize for interrupting. Congratulations, Colin, on your happy news. He's going to be a lovely addition to your family and the Guild."

"Another boy." Colin repeated, his hands going protectively to his stomach. He still looked a little shocked and pale but Colin was a mother to his very bones. And when a Keeper showed interest in your child it was wise to pay attention and find out why ASAP.

"Yes. Though unlike all the others, who take after your mate's side of the family, this one will be just like you in face and at heart. I can't wait to meet him."

For a moment Colin just beamed with happiness to hear that. Which made sense to Harry since all his friend's children looked and for the most part acted like Edward. None of them really resembling Colin the slightest. Of course that didn't matter in terms of how much their mother loved them, but Harry suspected it had always been Colin's secret hope to have at least one child take after him.

The smile faded though when it occurred to Colin, along with everyone else, that the Keeper wouldn't have come all this way just to acknowledge the coming of a new dragon. Not unless there was more to it than that.

"My future son is of interest to you?" There was a hint of his dragon in both Edward's eyes and voice. Now that he knew Colin was pregnant the usually cool and stoic dominant was going to be inclined to show his teeth when faced with any possible threat. Even one as powerful as a Keeper.

"To a degree. But I've come about something else."

"And what's that?" Roxy asked, her hazel eyes showing more pupil, suggesting they might go slitted at any moment. Percival's were much the same.

"I'll explain if everyone will take a seat."

"Percival, we'll need more seats. Can you go get some please?"

"Yes, Father."

No one spoke as he left the room, the silence continuing and deafening as they waited for him to return with the chairs. Edward shepherded Colin with him around his desk and then when he took his chair again he pulled Colin down onto his knee. Roxy brought over one of the visitor's chairs for the Keeper to sit on, which she thanked her for. It was the only words spoken in the room.

Eggsy's fingers tightened around his, Harry holding on just as securely.

Once Percival returned he brought two chairs over for Eggsy and Harry, Eggsy murmuring that he'd stand before moving to take up position directly behind Harry's chair. Nodding his understanding Percival went over to give the other chair to his sister, who frowned but took the seat after placing the chair in front of her father's desk, careful not blocking him from view. Percival did the same on the other side.

Everyone seated, the Keeper's hands folded neatly in her lap, her ees scanned the room once before she finally addressed why she was there.

"Does everyone here know what a grand high dominant is?"

Going around the room Edward and Percival had some idea of what she spoke of while Roxy and Eggsy had little to no idea. Harry and Colin both stated that yes, they knew what it meant for a dragon to be called that. And Harry and Colin shared looks that contained more than a little confusion as to why she'd be asking them about THAT considering there hadn't been one in centuries and wasn't likely to be in the future. Hopefully.

And then Colin's eyes went huge as he clutched his stomach and demanded to know that his baby wasn't going to be one.

"No, Dear. He isn't. Now would you explain what one is?"

Breathing out in relief Colin did as asked without further question. "A grand high dominant is a dragon born with the power and talents of the earliest dragons. They're also all but unkillable upon conception. There are only two things that can kill them, and that's another grand high dominant or their mother. No poison or weapon made by man or magical being can affect it against its will. They're born seers, able to see both the past and future. They possess charisma gifts, telepathy, and physical prowess that make them unmatched on the field of battle. They also generally grow up to be some of the worst of our kind."

"Ah. But not because they're destined to be." The Keeper interjected smoothly. "It's true that the majority of grand high dominants did more harm than good during their time upon this earth, but it's not because they were born to do harm. They were raised to do it."

"Wot you mean?" Eggsy wanted to know, an air of urgency in his tone.

"All of you have lived in this world long enough to know what becomes of a child who is spoiled, isolated, and told from birth that they're all but gods. In the past the worst of the grand high dominants were raised by their Guilds instead of their parents. They were treated like little kings and queens with their every wish indulged without true discipline or any attempt made to teach them right from wrong. And as you may or may not know the mother is always key to the development of a grand high dominant because only the mother is immune to their child's magic. Only the mother can, at least while the dragon in question is a child, control him or her if necessary. Can use their will to shape that dragon into who he or she will become."

The Keeper sighed and shook her head then. "But too often in the past the child was taken from the mother or the Guild Master controlled the mother and therefore through the omega sought to control the child. Or, of course, the mother spoiled the child out of love or a desire to possess all that a grand high can acquire once they're old enough. When a grand high does wrong it's often been because those in its life focused only on the wealth, prestige, and power the child would bring them upon maturity. They failed to realize that they were creating an unstoppable, selfish and unfeeling monster who would want the same things regardless of the cost to others. Including those that 'raised' it."

Now the Keeper's eyes met Harry's knowingly. "You had a grand high dominant in your family tree, did you not?"

"In the late thirteenth century, yes. Or at least according to records." Dragon memories were long, their obsession with their bloodlines deep. "She was born to a Guild Master and his consort, and her own rule was one of great prosperity and relative peace to the best of my knowledge."

"Yes, it was. Had she been born into a century where females were allowed the same opportunities as men she would have elevated the human race as well as her own during her lifetime."

"Keeper, I mean no disrespect, but why are we discussing grand high dominants?" Percival asked, cutting straight to the heart of the matter which Harry very much appreciated. Good manners and confusion had kept him from doing the same as soon as the Keeper had brought the topic up. The magic levels were too low for such a dragon to be born, hence the fact there hadn't been one in centuries to contend with.

"I bring it up because your mother is not the only omega in this room carrying a child."

)

Later Harry would wonder if the reason the Keeper had asked that they all be seated for this discussion was because she'd foreseen that Harry's knees would give out on him when it hit him what she was saying. Telling them. Because the only other omega in the room was him. He and Colin were the only omegas, were they not? And therefore if someone else was pregnant it had to be him. And Keepers were seers so there was no way she could be wrong, but she had to be wrong, didn't she? He couldn't get pregnant. He was infertile. A failure as an omega. He'd always been told so and…and a Keeper was telling him differently. And a Keeper would never be wrong about something like this. So as unbelievable as it sounded…

Eggsy. "Fuck!"

Roxy. "Holy shit."

Colin. "Harry!"

Edward and Percival just stared with visible surprise.

Eggsy was also the first to draw the most logical conclusion, which was why the Keeper would feel the needed a history lesson about grand high dominants and the importance of properly parenting them so that they didn't end the world as they knew it.

"So wot you're telling us is that our sprog's one of them high dominants?"

"Yes. It's why King tried to claim your mate as his own. Despite our warnings to the contrary." The set of the older woman's jaw made it clear how she still felt about that.

She'd mentioned that before, at the mating ceremony, Harry distantly recalled.

Colin's voice cut through those thoughts with his next words. "What do you mean about that being why King mated with him before? How could he even know that there was a chance Harry would have one when there shouldn't be enough magic here to begin with."

"Your Guild Master is a student of history. The mothers of grand high dominants are always dominants born into the bodies of omegas. They have to be that strong to stand a chance of parenting such powerful offspring. Harry's dual nature was obvious even as a young man and that, paired with the fact that the blood of a grand high dominant already flowed through his veins…the possibility of having the most powerful dragon in the world as his son or daughter was worth mating with someone he had no interest in otherwise."

The indrawn breaths and looks on everyone's faces made it clear that they were all thinking how catastrophic it would have been if King had gotten the child he wanted from Harry.

"It's why your dragon would have nothing to do with him, Harry. He knew you'd have to kill your own child someday if the sire was King."

Harry found his voice then, his snarled 'No!' echoing in the silent room as he got to his feet in one fluid motion, his arms wrapping protectively around his waist to echo Colin's earlier reaction. To an omega there was nothing and no one more important than their offspring. They'd die before they'd let anyone hurt them.

Eggsy had moved up behind him, his arms coming up to pull Harry back against him so that Eggsy could hug him from behind as he whispered that it was going to be all right. He'd protect them. He wouldn't let no one or nothin hurt them.

The Keeper lifted a hand in a placating manner. "No. As long as the child and his sister, when she comes, remains in yours and Eggsy's care they will be the greatest dragons born in centuries. They will save not only our kind from ourselves, but make great strides when it comes to the rest of the world as well."

"A…a boy? And…" Harry trailed off, still unable to quite wrap his mind all the way around the idea of one child, much less the possibility of two. And even more than that the fact that apparently said children were going to grow up to reshape the world. For the better from the sounds of it, though really, who decided that? The mind boggled.

"The boy now, then in a few years a daughter. Or that is how the Powers that Be intend for it to be."

Eggsy's statement that King would take his babies from him over his dead body was more snarled than spoken.

"Our dead bodies." Harry corrected with a growl.

"Yes." The Keeper nodded her head knowingly. "Which is why I've called a meeting of the Kingsman Guild for this Sunday. Colin, you'll want to have your father there. Both pregnancies will be announced, and I will be on hand to paint very clear pictures of what will happen if any attempt is made against the best interests of Harry and Eggsy's child."

Colin's gaze was fierce as he stated that his father would be there.

"We'll ALL be there." Roxy promised, her expression suggesting anyone who disagreed should fear for their life.

'You do know who he'll kill first, right?'

Blinking in response to the unexpectedness of his dragon hissing in his ear, though really, what had taken him so long, Harry silently demanded to know what he meant.

'King. He'll kill our mate. He'll think that if he removes Eggsy from the equation he can force us to become his again. Raise our son as his. We cannot allow that to happen.'

Of course he would. That was exactly what Chester would do. At this point his former mate hated Eggsy enough that the only reason Chester probably hadn't had him killed was that he didn't want to deal with the rumors and backlash. But he wouldn't care that everyone would know he was responsible for Eggsy's death if it meant he got what he'd apparently sought to get from Harry decades before. He'd be counting on the fact that Eggsy didn't have any family in the Guild to seek revenge for his death aside from Harry. Yes he'd have to know that the Mortons and Merlin and his family would try and help him seek justice, but for the chance to have a grand high dominant of his very own…King would risk all their wraths. Would arrange for all their deaths if that what it took to have the boy.

Snarling in his fury, Harry burst out of Eggsy's hold and whirled around to face his mate, cupping Eggsy's face between his hands.

"He'll try and kill you. King. He'll see you as the only thing standing between him and what he wants. The fact that the child won't be his in blood won't matter. He won't let you live."

Not looking worried Eggsy put his hands over Harry's. "Good thing I ain't easy ta kill then, ain't it?"


	27. Lots of Feelings

Lots of Feelings

He'd put so many holes in King his former mate would look like a piece of Swiss cheese. Gun or knife? Knife would be better, Harry decided after a moment's contemplation. More intimate and satisfying to be the one plunging the sharp piece of metal into the fucker rather than just shooting him from a distance. Or he could jam one of the guild master's precious ball point pens into his head. That would not only work, but the fucker definitely wouldn't see it coming, that's for fucking sure. And if he wanted to go less bloody he could always strangle him with his favorite Hermes tie. Watch the life slowly leave the bastard's eyes while Harry tightened the damn thing around that squat neck of his.

Or better yet he could just beat Chester fucking King to death with his bare hands. Break his bones and make sure that King knew with his last breath that Harry had completely and totally destroyed him. Would destroy not just the man but his legacy and family line too for daring to take his mate from him. For taking Eggsy from him. For killing his heart and denying his children their father. Denying the world someone as loving, compassionate, and wonderful as Eggsy was an unforgivable crime.

"Luv…I'm not dead yet. Though you plottin King's demise is dead sexy."

Harry hardly felt the kiss Eggsy placed against his lips, he and his dragon were too focused on debating how easily King's skull would crack like an egg under his foot. He would have rage and grief on his side after all. And with the proper footwear…

In one corner of his mind Harry did hear Edward ask Colin in a low voice what he'd do if King were to kill him for some reason.

"I'd go clawed and gut him."

Hmm. Go clawed and then rip open that fat gut King was in denial about possessing. He could work with that. So long as the bastard lived long enough to suffer. Suffering to an inhuman degree was nonnegotiable.

And really he didn't have to limit himself to one method, Harry belatedly realized in a flash of violent inspiration. Combinations could be made to maximize King's suffering before Harry finally sent him to Hell and eternal damnation. Though forget the whole strangling thing. He wanted King to bleed. A lot. All over his office or study. Oooh…and he should break things in front of King before he killed him. The bastard's most prized treasures. He knew what King's dragon valued most, and it would be poetic justice since the prick had never loved anything the way he loved his money and heirlooms. He'd just have to cull the ones that would hurt the most from the safes…though not the ones with historical significance. Those he'd take with him and sell. Donate the proceeds to charity. Charities that King would hate the idea of supporting.

"Remind me to never incur his wrath." That was Percival.

"And isn't it just wonderful that Harry and Serena are getting to be such good friends." His sister murmured back with a hint of rather unholy glee in her tone.

"Shit."

"Come on, Harry. You're scaring the children. Deep breath." Eggsy sounded amused, the fond look he was giving Harry adorable enough to break through the red haze in front of Harry's eyes to a degree. "We got a baby ta think about now, remember?"

Baby. His baby. He was having a baby. His and Eggsy's baby. He could picture the little boy so clearly, looking just like Eggsy had when he was a child. And he'd seen pictures of Colin as a child so he knew just what his friend's little boy would look like too, and imagining their boys together was such an overabundance of adorableness that Harry couldn't take it.

Fuck. He was pregnant. And there went his knees a little again, though his mate had his arms wrapped around his waist in a flash to steady him.

Staring into Eggsy's eyes Harry suddenly wanted to cry, the bloodlust not standing a chance against his joy and fear. "We're going to have a child."

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Eggsy beamed back at him, his eyes a little misty as well.

The brief but loving kiss Eggsy placed on his lips was definitely felt this time.

"Now let's go congratulate Colin and Edward on their little buddle of joy and then they'll congrats us and we can concentrate on how our boys are gonna be best mates like Rox and me growing up. No depressin stuff like me or anyone else dyin, okay? That ain't gonna happen cause we ain't gonna let it. Right?"

"You're right."

Though when they left here Harry was going to look into hiring bodyguards for Eggsy. And getting his mate a bulletproof vest. And…wait. Maybe not. He could just kill King BEFORE he harmed a hair on Eggsy's head. That's what he should do. Hell, his former mate deserved to die for even contemplating knocking Harry up just so that he could get his hands on a defenseless infant he could then train to become a monster of legend. Just thinking about the what ifs had Harry's mind quite happily going back to all the ways he wanted to make King suffer before he facilitated the man's early trip to Hell.

"Harry."

There was definite love and amusement in Eggsy's eyes as he steered Harry over towards the Mortons, Colin immediately hurrying over to give Harry a big hug which he appreciated and really needed at the moment besides. They were going to have babies together! And their babies were going to be best friends and that was just…

It definitely called for some serious hugging on both their parts.

Roxy meanwhile gave Eggsy an enthusiastic hug too, beaming at her best friend as she told him that he was going to be a brilliant father and she the best honorary aunt ever. And her little brother and his son were going to be the same age!

Laughing Eggsy agreed that it was the best news and that his son was going to love his Aunt Roxy, which of course had her tearing up and pretending she wasn't while wiping at her eyes. And while she did that Percival shook Eggsy's hand and congratulated him on the news, Eggsy of course congratulating the older man on his coming baby brother in turn.

Now that Colin wasn't upset anymore it was obvious the reality of having a new baby brother over thirty years younger than he was was dawning on Percival. The poor man was giving his parents a side look that suggested he could have done without the confirmation that they were still sexually active, even if he would love his new brother as much as his other younger siblings.

Doing his best to hide his amusement at Percival's expense Harry shook Edward's hand once Colin had finally turned him loose, congratulating him on his son. A sentiment the dominant returned with a slightly dazed expression that suggested that the whole having a baby at his age was starting to sink in for him as well.

"I look forward to meeting both our children." Edward worked up a mostly convincing smile as he gave Harry's hand an extra squeeze. "And we'll all pull together on this. We consider you and Eggsy family and will behave accordingly."

Tapping down the desire to hug the man even though they both probably would have benefited from it despite the embarrassment, Harry settled for giving Edward a reassuring smile and an extra hand squeeze of his own. "Likewise."

"Oh this is…" Colin apparently didn't have words for it, though his expression said it all. He'd moved past his shock and worry and had moved on to beaming happiness. Not surprising either, since he was the optimistic amongst them.

"We'll be older mums together." Harry finished for his friend, trying to find some humor for all their sakes. "I'll be calling you for a lot of advice in the future too, I'm afraid. Possibly at all hours of the day and night at first."

Waving that away with a flick of his wrist Colin assured him that he'd be happy to help. "Though I still don't know what the rest of my children are going to say when I tell them I'm pregnant again."

"If they fuss you can just tell them it's their cross to bear for not giving you more grandchildren to spoil."

Colin laughed in delight over that while Percival and Roxy groaned good-naturedly.

Everyone feeling a little lighter as they imagined the Morton children's response to that statement, it would be quite hilarious to see, Harry switched with Eggsy to accept Roxy's hug and Percival's handshake while Eggsy got a big hug from Colin and a handshake from Edward as well. Congratulations and delight over the fact that the two babies were sure to be friends dominated the next few minutes of conversation.

Then The Keeper cleared her throat loudly while wearing a look of amusement, belatedly reminded them all that she was still in the room. And they'd completely forgotten about her. Oops.

)

Raising a hand when they all started to apologize for that fact at once, the Keeper just rose from her seat with a small smile on her face. "It's fine. I'm happy for everyone. I've seen the various threads of the future to come, and I can promise that the vast majority of them were good ones. Take precautions and be aware that you will be making enemies once word gets out, but the majority of our kind will do their best to protect both the children and their parents. The other Keepers will see to that. And King will NOT be a problem once I'm done with him on Sunday."

A distinctly predatory smile curved her lips now. "It's petty, but I'm very much looking forward to that."

"May I ask what you meant when you said that Eggsy and Harry's son is going to save our kind?"

Everyone glanced first in surprise at Roxy, having forgotten all about that prophecy, before turning their attention back to the Keeper with renewed interest.

"More will be explained on Sunday. Now I need to be going…there are far too many people in this city with far too many thoughts and emotions. Rachel is almost here as well, and I know you'll all want to share your good news with her and get her confirmation of what I've said. So I'll see you this weekend."

The woman's tone made it clear that any more questions would not be answered.

"Thank you. For being willing to help us protect our child. This is stepping outside the normal role of a Keeper."

The Keeper nodded regally in Harry's direction. "In the past we acted advisors only, fearing too much that sharing what we knew would negatively affect the future ahead. It's why you were not told why King pursued you and why you could not allow him to father a child with you. My teacher would not allow me to interfere. But I am in charge now, and I have seen the futures where your son and daughter do not grow up in the loving family you two will provide. I believe what I've done and will do will help insure the best reality for us all."

Jaws dropped as Eggsy went over and gave the Keeper a great big bear hug, Harry's mate actually lifting her off her feet in his exuberance.

Harry had never seen a shocked Keeper before, but it was certainly something to see.

After the hug the Keeper excused herself with flushed cheeks and a hint of a stammer in her goodbyes, a still beaming Eggsy getting the door for her just as Rachel arrived to look over Colin. Naturally the healer was surprised to find the Keeper there, the two women exchanging greetings before the latter left and the former stepped inside while shooting Eggsy a 'what the heck did I miss' look.

The fact that Eggsy was beaming like he'd just won the lottery wasn't helping either, since the sight of a Keeper was generally not cause for amusement. But of course Eggsy was happy to spill the beans about Harry being pregnant, Harry joining his mate in beaming like an idiot when Rachel squealed her happiness and rushed over to give him a big hug. Colin too when Harry added that Colin was in the same boat, though Harry noticed that his was longer and more heartfelt. Because of course he was the childless one of the three of them. Or had been.

A whole host of hugs and congratulations came next, followed by the huge shock when Harry explained just why The Keeper had shown up in the first place.

"A grand high dominant? But there hasn't been one in centuries! The magic is too thin!"

"That's what she said." Roxy stated with a shrug.

Frowning Rachel moved to stand in front of Harry, her eyes going pure black as she studied Harry's stomach with a healer's rapt attention before stumbling back, Percival and Colin both grabbing an arm to steady her.

"By all the Gods."

"Rach?" Eggsy wrapped an arm around Harry's waist protectively. And perhaps for comfort as he asked what was wrong.

"So powerful already. Both of them." Shaking her head Rachel's eyes returned to normal. "There's a magical barrier around you, Harry. Protecting you as you're the vessel for the child, so to speak. It's…the baby has hardly begun and already to have this much magic…."

"So as long as the sprog's in there Harry's protected too?"

"Even after the child is born to an extent. We healers don't really learn about them anymore since it's been so long since there's been one, but from what I remember even after the child leaves its mother the effect of having such a powerful entity living inside him or her changes the mother permanently. Harry's strength, magic, health, they should all improve and continue to do so. Because of the telepathic link mother and child share from conception they're usually very close and so the child instinctively manipulates its own magic to make sure their mother isn't taken from them early on."

"Telepathic link?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. I'm not sure, I'll have to do a ton of research when I get home, but within a few weeks of conception you should be able to talk to the child mind to mind."

Harry couldn't be bothered to care that his jaw was possibly on the ground. The bond between a mother and child was supposed to be powerful, yes, but he'd never heard of a mother having a telepathic bond with their child, much less their unborn one.

In the usual way of things a dragon mother carried their child within him or her for around four months, than shifted to dragon form to lay the dragon's egg containing their offspring. Then as dragons the parents cared for said egg for between two to five days depending on the strength and magical abilities of the child. The child was always born as a dragon, about the size of a Pomeranian. The baby dragon remained in that form for about three weeks before shifting into a human form that resembled a six month old.

"Colin said the grand highs, they gots telepathy. So he'll be able ta talk ta Harry, and Harry will be able ta talk ta him cause the sprog's so powerful?"

"Yes." Rachel made a low sound of frustration as she swiped a hand through her hair. "I am going to have to do so much research. Though at least I'll never have him as a patient. Grand high dominants never get sick. Or hurt."

"Will you send me all the information you find? Or loan Eggsy and I the books and scrolls, I should say." She wasn't the only one who was going to have to do a lot of research in the coming months.

"Of course. Though it will take me a while to find the information, much less sort out the fact from the fiction. And given that we don't have much time I better get Merlin on it too. With your permission of course, since no one else can know until after The Keeper's announcement."

Dear God he only had months to prepare to parent a child. The strongest dragon to be born on Earth in centuries. And the little one currently growing in his stomach would have a little sister down the road which meant two of them to handle and really, couldn't he have started out with a normal child first? I mean seriously, it wasn't like the parenting books he'd soon be buying covered what to do when your child used their magical abilities to manipulate another child into giving them something or your children were fighting telepathically in their heads where he couldn't hear them. And that was on top of keeping them safe from those in the dragon community who would want to take them and raise them themselves. Or just some arsehole or group who would see his 'human' children as targets for ransom due to their wealthy fathers.

And heaven help the bastards who tried that because he would end them.

His mind slipping down a violent path again, which probably wasn't good since weren't you supposed to think happy thoughts while pregnant, but then Harry's stomach growled, reminding him that they hadn't had lunch yet on top of the fact that they would need to be getting back to the office soon, pregnant or not.

"Shit." Eggsy exclaimed beside him. "We need food stat!"


	28. Making Their Plans

Making Their Plans

Harry was self-aware enough to realize the irony of his behavior over the course of afternoon and evening. Hours before he'd hated Eggsy's hovering and overprotectiveness, been highly insulted by it, but now Harry found himself all but basking in the care and attention his mate was giving him. There was nothing more important than the wellbeing of their child after all, and Harry would have thought less of his mate if he weren't this involved and concerned about taking care of them. Pregnancy hormones, Harry was already discovering, were an odd thing.

But since not fighting was also a good thing, Harry was pleased that it was no longer an issue for them.

Amelia was a little confused by it all, and who could blame her based on his earlier behavior, but they weren't telling anyone about the pregnancy until after Sunday so Harry couldn't clue her in when they'd come back from lunch at Edward's office or during the rest of the workday. Which just seemed to drag on and on of course, since both he and Eggsy wanted nothing more than to go home and bask in their good fortune. And freak out as normal first time parents were no doubt prone to do. It had been bloody tempting to just go home after lunch and say to hell with work since they were the bosses anyway, but they'd had to agree that they couldn't do that as they'd just taken time off because of Harry's heat. And Harry would have to take more time off in the future once his stomach started to round out. He couldn't be seen in public looking pregnant after all. And then the baby would come and…and then Harry wasn't sure what they were going to do.

He'd just started working again. He loved the work. The idea of giving it up-but they were having a child. He would be a mother. And one's child came before everything, including your personal happiness. And he would sacrifice most anything to insure his son's happiness. Especially since both their children would need a great deal of attention from him in the future.

Grand high dominants. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He and Eggsy grabbed takeaway on the way home, as healthy as they could find, and made plans to hire a cook a soon as possible so that Harry and the baby would eat like kings, as Eggsy put it. A plan Harry was happy to get behind, especially since Eggsy needed good food as well and they'd been rather slacking in that area as of late.

Sitting down at their dining room table afterwards, their salads not terribly appealing but good for them, the topic of conversation naturally focused on their son.

"It'll be hard not tellin Mum. I wanted ta ring her all afternoon."

"We could tell her. She's not part of the Guild or close to any dragons who aren't close friends of ours."

"Nah. She wouldn't be able ta keep it ta herself. She'd be buyin baby clothes and such before the day was done. If we're being watched-well it ain't worth the risk. Specially since we just got ta keep it to ourselves till Sunday. Plus this way we'll hopefully know more about grand high dominants afor then, so we can explain it ta her better. "

"I wish I knew more. I hardly even know about my own ancestor. It seems King knew more about my family in that regard than I did." Harry was going to be bitter about that for years to come.

"Well we got plenty of time ta learn about that while he's too little ta do much. Just learning how ta take proper care of im as a babe is what we really need to concentrate on."

"At least you have some experience with babies."

Eggsy laughed at that. "True enough I won't panic as much this time around, I suppose. But if ya think I'm a baby expert I hate ta break it ta ya, Luv, but babies…" Eggsy ruefully shook his head. "I have ta figure no two babies are alike cause I'll tell ya, when Daisy was a wee one I checked out books from the library and looked shit up online, and none of them 'experts' could seem ta agree on much of anything. Experts my arse."

"That does not make me feel better."

"Welcome ta the world of parenting."

"Christ." Dropping his fork onto his plate Harry rubbed his hands over his face.

"Easy, Luv." Pushing back his chair Eggsy came around the table to stand behind Harry, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Harry's torso while rubbing their cheeks together. "It'll be all right, it will. If nothin else we'll have a leg up on every other new parent cause our boy will be telepathic. When he cries he can tell us why at least."

Placing his hands over top of Eggsy's Harry agreed that that was a valid point.

"He'll be loved and we'll keep im safe with us. That's more important than anythin else." Amusement came into Eggsy's voice. "And since I'll be the stay at home mum most days ya should really be the one comforting me, don't ya think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah…or not."

Shifting in his chair Harry repeated the question, asking what Eggsy meant about being the stay at home mother.

"Well I just figured…you know more about the running of the business than I do. And ya love it, that's obvious. I have more experience with nippers and-well I'm younger, so the late nights and such won't hit me as hard as they would ya. But if ya want ta stay at home with the sprog we'll make that work. I just…assuming makes an arse of me, right?"

Having been making more than a few assumptions of his own Harry couldn't think of what to say to that. It hadn't occurred to him that Eggsy had been thinking that he'd be the one to stay home with their son and eventual daughter. That's just not how things were done in their world. But then omegas didn't work either, or have a head for business. Both of which he did. And Eggsy knew that. Respected that. Had been the one to believe Harry could do it.

So this was what it felt like to be a businesswoman suddenly faced with the prospect of choosing between her career and her children. Though at least in his case he had a partner who was willing to take on the role of primary caregiver…if that was what Harry wanted.

"Hey, hey. None of that, now."

Taking Harry's face between his hands Eggsy's gave him several quick but loving pecks on the lips. "We don't have ta decide anythin yet so none of those faces, Luv. Not for months even. We'll do what feel right ta ya, okay? Though regardless I'll expect ya ta do your fair share of changing nappies and cleanin up the other messes."

"That's understood." And Harry drew his mate in for a much longer and more satisfying kiss.

Eggsy smiled at him when he drew back, and how could Harry do anything but smile back at him.

"Now finish the rabbit food, Luv." Another quick kiss. "It's the price we gotta pay ta stay healthy enough ta keep up with the both of them when they hit the toddler stage and are in ta every bloody thing they can get into."

"It's been a while since I've had rabbit."

Laughing, Eggsy's hands slid away and as he returned to his seat he started a story about a friend of his who had a cousin with a rather unhealthy obsession with her pet rabbit.

"I mean honestly she wastes all her money on keepin the thing alive even though she's livin with her poor mum and over thirty. Ya'd think it was her baby the way she'll go on and on about it. And of course everyone knew that, her family anyway, and that's when things got interesting this one time. See a couple years ago the family went ta a fancy restaurant for Christmas, and the only thing on the sodding menu that sounded remotely appetizing ta most of them was the rabbit. What were they ta do? So the ones who were orderin it whispered it ta the server on the down low, makin sure the cousin didn't know what they were getting and hopin it would come in such a way the cousin wouldn't know what it was. But then the server gets ta the cousin's younger sister and what did she do but order the rabbit loud enough for her sister ta hear, insurin that the woman would know what the rest were eatin cause the plates would all look the same. And half the table was gettin it! A Happy Christmas it was not that night, from what I was told."

"And now oddly I suddenly want rabbit more."

"If ya know where I can get ya one round here I'll go and get some for ya."

Smile widening Harry assured Eggsy that he'd be fine without it. The pregnancy cravings hadn't started yet.

Naturally Eggsy had plenty of stories about that as well, and Harry enjoyed hearing about them.

Though he really, really hoped his didn't include foods one should never eat together.

)

It was unusual for Harry to wake up before Eggsy. It almost never happened in fact. But the morning after they'd discovered his pregnancy Harry found himself blinking awake before his mate, who continued to sleep contently on his back with one arm still wrapped around Harry's waist to keep him snug against his side. As if he needed the arm. Shifting so that he could lay his head on Eggsy's shoulder more comfortably Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he concentrated solely on breathing in his mate's scent and enjoying the pleasure of simply being here with him.

The thought that they wouldn't have many relaxing mornings like this in the future made Harry smile even as he acknowledged that he'd miss this. But eventually both their children would be old enough to let him sleep into the morning at least a little. So he'd look forward to that while enjoying this now.

Stroking his hand over Eggsy's bare chest under the covers Harry grinned thinking that they'd been up a bit late last night celebrating their pregnancy by re-enacting the process that had made the child in the first place. He and his dragon had been very, very pleased with their mate.

Suffice to say they'd both gone to sleep the last time feeling very pleased and satisfied.

A sleepy sound, Eggsy's hand running up his side.

"Good morning."

"To you as well." Nuzzling his face against Eggsy's skin Harry smiled as Eggsy's hand continued to stroke him. "Sleep well?"

"Exceptionally well." There was smug pleasure in Eggsy's sleepy reply. "And you?"

"Likewise."

"And the little one?"

"Well he's not causing me to throw up our dinner from last night so I'm assuming he's feeling quite well too."

A couple minutes of silence descended as the just enjoyed the quiet and each other.

"How telepathic do ya suppose he's gonna be in there once he gets a bit bigger in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well would he know when we was shagging? Or do ya think he'd just know you was happy?"

That was not a thought Harry had ever thought he'd have to contemplate. It was a disturbing one.

"I…I suppose once he starts talking to me it will cause to…to see what he has to say. I mean…he wouldn't have any point of reference to understand what we were doing at that point and…fuck. Do you suppose he'll be able to read my thoughts?" Harry supposed he could go without sex for the next few months if he absolutely had to, but not thinking about it and Eggsy was beyond him. It could not be done now that he knew what he'd been missing out on all this time.

Eggsy's body rumbled beneath his ear as his mate chuckled at what Harry did not think was a laughing matter.

"So you think it's funny that our son might know when you're thinking about having sexual relations with me?"

The way Eggsy stiffened made it clear that he hadn't made the mental leap from how Harry might be screwed to himself.

"Well bugger."

"Buggering is the problem, yes."

"We're dragons though." Eggsy finally stated after some silent contemplation of the trouble they might be in. "We were all original telepathic, weren't we? We just lost that ability and the rest cause our magic stopped being as strong when the world stopped producing as much. So the ability ta shield our minds has got ta be there, innit? We just gotta figure out how ta at least do that so we don't traumatize the poor sprog. Or give him a, whatcha ma call it, an Oddipus complex?"

"Oedipus complex. And you're right. I think. About the first part. Our kind didn't keep up with the mental training there because there stopped being a need. Now that we'll have someone in our midst that can enter our minds against our wills…I expect that will change in a hurry."

"We need Professor X."

"Quite. And somehow I don't think Sir Stewart or Mr. McAvoy will have the answers either."

"Another question for Rach, then?"

"I think so."

"Well, I suppose we could point out ta her that all this research she's havin ta do will make up for all the medical attention our boy and his sister won't be needin since apparently ya can't hurt a grand high dominant."

"Well technically they could hurt each other." Harry felt obligated to point out. He was an only child but he'd been around enough individuals with siblings to know that violence did occasionally erupt even between the closest of siblings.

"Nah, she'll be his little sis. He'll take good care of her."

"Eggsy you do realize that they'll both be born with sovereignty complexes that make a normal dragon's seem human. Fighting over belongings, our attention, and their position within the household are probably a given."

In one smooth move Eggsy had Harry on his back, his mate leaning over him with a soft, loving look in his eyes that immediately reduced Harry to mush.

"We'll make it work, Luv. You'll see. Now no more worryin for now, all right?"

Running his hands down Eggsy's back Harry asked if his mate had some suggestion as to what he should be thinking about instead.

"I'm sure we can come up with somethin."

Losing themselves in the simple pleasure of exchanging kisses and caress in the comfort of their bed, an excellent way to start any day in Harry's opinion, things had just started to get a bit more heated and passionate when the alarm on Harry's side of the bed went off, reminding them that they needed to get up and start getting ready for the workday ahead of them.

Lifting his head up from where he'd been feasting on Harry's neck Eggsy scowled in the direction of the clock. "Dammit."

"We could skip breakfast here, pick up something on the way to work?" Harry suggested, cupping Eggsy's very lovely bottom in both hands to give them a loving squeeze. That earned him a purring growl and another kiss from his mate before Eggsy pulled back with a sigh to reach over and turn the alarm off.

"Tempting, but we said we was gonna do better than takeaway and sandwiches for the little one, now didn't we? We need Junior growin up big and strong like his dads."

"Junior?"

"Well we haven't got a name for him yet, now do we?" Eggsy pointed out as he rolled off Harry, much to his disappointment. "Which, by the by, we are going to discuss in depth. No son of mine is gonna end up in my shoes, stuck with a name like Gary." Eggsy's scowl was downright adorable as he sat up with his back against the headboard as he looked down at him. "At least you won't be hopped up on meds when it comes time ta tell them what name ta put on the bloody birth certificate."

"You do realize that if she hadn't stuck you with Gary odds are you wouldn't have hated it so much that you adopted Lee's nickname for you. Ergo you ended up with a unique name all your own because of her original choice."

"Still had ta put up with it in school, didn't I?"

Shifting up to his elbows Harry made absentminded there, there noises, a thought having entered his mind as he'd contemplated how Eggsy had come by his usual name. He hadn't considered it before, his mind on too many different things, but now that the thought had occurred to him…Harry knew it was the right thought. The right choice for them.

"Wot?"

Levering himself up so that his position mirror his mate's Harry smiles at him. "If I might make a suggestion for the name?"

"Well as the one who will be carryin the wee one, not ta mention giving birth ta him, I'd say ya have the right ta toss a name or two into the ring." His tone teasing, Eggsy leaned in ta give Harry a pecking kiss before asking him what name he was suggesting.

"Lee Andrew."

Eyes going wide, Eggsy stared at him without saying a word.

"It's just a thought…but neither of us would be alive today if not for him. And I think it's a fine name. Something to think about…if you don't like the idea we have plenty of time to come up with other possibilities. Eggsy?"

"Fuck I love you."

)

Later they both agreed that Lee Andrew was an excellent first and middle name.

And they were late for work.


	29. The Big Announcement

Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get here. I really, really struggled every time I sat down to write this and even now I'm not thrilled with how this chapter came out. But I couldn't keep you hanging any longer so hopefully you enjoy.

The Big Announcement

When Edward had first proposed hiring a limo to take them all to the Guild meeting Harry had assured the other man that that wasn't necessary. He and Eggsy weren't that bad at driving. A statement Eggsy hadn't found nearly as amusing as Harry had hoped his worried about him mate would. So yes, he'd been overruled by the others about the necessity of a limo and now that the day had arrived Harry found himself rather desperately grateful Edward and the others had insisted. His stomach was full of butterflies that had nothing to do with the baby he was carrying and everything to do with the fact that he was about to tell their Guild Master that he was pregnant. That Eggsy had succeeded in weeks what Chester had failed to accomplish in decades. And to top it all off the child was going to be a grand high dominant which was why the fucker had made Harry his consort in the first place.

And his son or not there was no question in Harry's mind that his former mate would want to raise Lee as his own if he could find a way to make that happen, which would be over Harry and Eggsy's dead bodies. Which unfortunately would be just fine with King.

But the prospect of being surrounded by his friends from start to finish went a long way towards steadying Harry's nerves as he held tight to Eggsy's hand for added comfort as they waited for their ride to show up. Reminding himself that they'd have another Guild Master on their side helped too, especially since Colin's father was apparently even more thrilled about his son being pregnant again than Edward and Colin put together.

And Colin's father was full of congratulations for Eggsy and Harry when the limo came to a stop in front of their home to pick them up at the prearranged time. The notoriously affectionate and kind Swedish Guild Master even got out of the limo just so that he could give each of them a big bear hug that involved their feet leaving the ground. No one gave bear hugs quite like William Larsson.

Set gently back on his feet again, which Harry appreciated, Harry had to smile over the smacking kisses to his cheeks he got as the Guild Master raved about how amazing it was that he should live to see a grand high dominant. A legend of their kind.

"Right now Eggsy and I are just trying to wrap our minds around the fact that we're going to be parents."

"Ah, yes, the first. The first is always the most stressful." Nodding knowledgeably the Swede gave Harry a pat on the shoulder while telling him that his baby was an expert when it   
came to babies. If he had any questions Colin would certainly know the answer.

"And I know that we need to get going or we're going to be late." Colin called out from inside the limo, the blond sticking his head out the door with an indulgent smile aimed in his father's direction.

"Right, right. Must be on time. No need to start the meeting with King's nose out of joint. That will happen soon enough."

Entering the limo to the sound of deep belly laughter Harry soon found himself sandwiched between his mate and Edward since Colin's father had apparently already reserved the spot between his beloved son and only granddaughter.

As was his way Colin's father kept the conversation going with him at its center for the entirety of the car ride. The man loved to talk almost as much as he loved his family which was saying something. And they all needed the distraction so no attempt was made to rein the older man in as he rhapsodized about the perfection that was each of his grandchildren and speculated as to what this newest grandson, who was going to be the mirror image of his beloved baby boy, would be like in personality. And surely he would be the best of friends with Eggsy and Harry's son and wouldn't that be wonderful and interesting. If this grandson took after Colin than he didn't doubt for a moment that the boy would be able to go head to head even with a grand high dominant.

It also came up that Colin's original guild had once had a grand high dominant as well and as this one had been the second last the world had ever known the Guild did have a ton of 'recent' archival information about him stored somewhere or another. Colin's father would see that those records were dug up and transcribed for them as soon as he returned home.

Speculating about what abilities grand high dominants actually had since fact was often hard to separate from fiction was the last topic of conversation before the limo came to a final stop.

)

The building they'd been told to come to had surprised them given that it was actually built to hold most, if not all members of the Kingsman Guild. Generally when meetings were called by the Guild Master only dominants were allowed to attend as the thoughts and opinions of the omega members were not unusually considered worth consideration. Ergo King's London estate could be used for those meetings. But occasionally, when the topic under consideration was big enough, this estate just outside of London was used. For trials, usually. The condemnation of someone who'd done something so transgressive that it needed to be witnessed by everyone. That their meeting was being held here…well it was hard to decide whether the pros out weighed the cons.

They were let off at the front steps naturally, the limo driving away to wait for them close by once they'd all exited the vehicle. Which resulted in Harry rather feeling like a child, dropped off at boarding school for the first time.

But he wasn't alone, his mate and friends around him, and they moved together to make there way up the steps and to the doors where two servants stood at the ready to open them.

Once inside they found the Keeper waiting for them. Alone in the overly ornate and out of date foyer.

"Good. You're all right on time." The Keeper inclined her head. "Everyone else is already here that needs to be. Shall we head in?"

Harry wanted to ask if they actually had a choice in the matter, but why ask questions you already knew the answer to. This had to happen, so better to get it over with.

And at least they had their Keeper and a Guild Master on their side.

Another set of servants were standing by to open the main doors that opened into the meeting hall on the ground floor. Once inside they would be surrounded by members of their Guild on all four sides from their second floor seating. Directly in front of them would be King and the highest ranking male dominants, the lower level adult males and female dominants flanking that group on either side. Given the importance placed on this meeting Harry expected to see the Consort and the spouses of some of the higher-ranking male dominants to be mixed into that group somehow too. The rest of the seats would be occupied by everyone else who'd been invited and were allowed to sit where they wished. Usually in family groups with the youngest dominant in that family expected to take care and act as voice for their omega family members.

Moment of truth.

The Keeper stepped through the doors first, followed by Colin's father due to his high status. Then together, which thankfully the size of the doors allowed, Harry walked in with Eggsy on his right and Colin on his left. Edward walked on the other side of his mate, with Roxy and Percival bringing up the rear and guarding their backs.  
Given the secrecy of this meeting, Harry knew that no one had been told why the Keeper had issued this command appearance, he wasn't surprised that the low chatter that had permeated the room died down as soon as they stepped into the cavernous room. Announcing to all that they were a part of whatever their Keeper had come to reveal to them.  
And they weren't the only ones shocked.

Guild Masters. There were FIVE other Guild Masters and their entourages sitting on either side of the room. And not just Guild Masters from the United Kingdom and its closest European neighbors, but from all over the World. And THREE other Keepers Harry had never seen during his time as consort. All in the same place. Together.

This did NOT happen unless something BIG had happened. Or would happen.

Which, Harry silently acknowledged, fit the situation they found themselves in.

It also said something about their previous 'relationship' that even with hundreds of eyes on him Harry could still feel King's. Recognized that stare without even looking to meet his former mate's gaze. Which he did now with a sense of-not peace. His thoughts and feelings where Chester King was concerned would never be peaceful or calm. Not now that he knew why King had picked him. Knew that he had intended to use him to breed him a grand high dominant. To give him a weapon and prize King would have done his level best to manipulate, use, and never love or care for.

So he met the Guild Master's gaze squarely and without nerves. There was nothing subservient or deferential in his gaze or posture and Harry held King's gaze until the other man looked away.

Damn that felt good.

As was often the case when King felt his position was being threatened Chester rose to call attention to himself as he inclined his head in the Keeper's direction as she came to a stop halfway into the room. Then his gaze shifted over to Colin's father, the two inclining their heads at each other.

It was then that The Keeper spoke up, no doubt aware that it was in all their interests that King not be give a chance to appear like he was remotely in control of these proceedings.

"Thank you, Everyone, for coming. This is an important day in the history of the Kingsman Guild. And in our kind's history as well. We wish to give added thanks to those who have had to travel to come here. Thank you."

It went unsaid that the only reason the other Guild Masters in the stands were there was because their Keeper had made them went wisely unsaid.

And just as King opened his mouth to speak again The Keeper beat him to it.

If they were having a girl, Harry decided right then and there, he'd want to name her after their Keeper for putting these looks on King's face. Priceless.

"We will begin this meeting immediately. There is much to speak of and discuss. First though I would ask the Mortons to step forward to speak of their news, and then we will move on to the main matter we must speak of."

Not giving their Guild Master time to express an opinion on the matter either Edward and Colin took a couple steps forward and then Edward spoke up to announce that he was pleased to inform his Guild that he and his mate were having another child.

That got the voices rising again, not to mention a lot of envious and 'I wish Colin was someone I could hate' looks directed in Harry's friend's direction. Colin was like the most fertile dragon ever it seemed, while many of them struggled to just have a heir. Spares were to be seriously celebrated.

Veronica…it was impossible to read her face. It was stone. But pale, Harry noted. And having spent decades in her shoes Harry had no doubt as to what she was thinking and feeling at this particular moment. No, not this particular moment. Veronica had likely been feeling this horrible mix of envy, fear, and desperation since the moment she'd become consort and King's property. What a shock that must have been for her. Up until that point she'd held all the cards. But now her sole reason for living was to breed. And she wasn't. Possibly couldn't, given the age of her mate and the likelihood that King was sterile at this point. And there was nothing she could do about that. But she'd be the one blamed. She'd be the one casted aside at best. Killed at worst. She probably envied Colin the obvious love and adoration in Edward's eyes and voice too, but for the moment Colin, who was so much older and yet still so much more beautiful than her-actually, Veronica in this moment probably came as close to hating Colin as anyone had ever managed.

"Our Guild continues to be blessed." King stated once the noise level dropped a little, taking advantage of finally being able to speak while no doubt battling extreme envy of Edward as well. "I know I speak for our Guild when I say that we couldn't be more pleased to hear this news, and look forward to meeting your future son or daughter. He or she will no doubt carry on the tradition of excellence set by its siblings. You are both truly blessed and have my blessing."

The last part was tradition, and as was tradition both Edward and Colin bowed in acknowledgement and thanked their Guild Master for his blessing.

Then they stepped back to once again align themselves with Eggsy and Harry while King insincerely congratulated Colin's father on his future grandchild.

Once the two Guild Masters were done pretending they didn't despise each other their Keeper spoke up again.

"Their son will be a blessing for this Guild, and for the future of our kind. If he is allowed to be. His fate, as is so many in this room, are now tied with that of another. And that is why you are all here today. Why my fellow Keepers and I have commanded this meeting take place." A moment's pause for emphasis. "We, all Keepers, have been granted troubling visions of the future. And where normally we see only the most likely, this time the powers that be have sent us two. Two very different, very opposing future. One to strive for…and one that will ultimately mean the destruction of our kind."

That got a loud response, everyone either talking all at once or sitting in stunned silence.

Harry understood both reactions perfectly, especially since it sounded like something very bad was coming their way. And that something was either his and Eggsy's son being shaped by others into becoming a monster…or going by what the Keeper had hinted at previously there was something coming their way that only a grand high dominant could save their kind from. He just had to grow up to be that person and not the sort of man King would have raised him to be.

Which also explained the presence of the foreign Guild Masters since one, they'd all want control of a grand high dominant and would kill each other to get it, and two, dragons weren't pack creatures by any stretch of the word. They could occupy the same area in small groups, but those groups tended to isolate themselves from other groups. It was only in the last couple centuries that they'd made an effort to intermingle occasionally in order to help the bloodlines and keep their species going. And that wouldn't have even been possible if it weren't for the fact that their kind had been forced to become more human than dragon in a lot of ways. Therefore getting dragons from all over to work together would require a dragon so dominant and powerful the Guild Masters of the world would feel they had to fall in line.

The Keeper allowed a couple minutes worth of reactions and then ordered silence in a loud, commanding voice that was in complete odds with her small size and position. But it did shut everyone up and return their attention to her.

"Magic levels are rising. Right now only the most sensitive of you have begun to feel the change. Over the next few decades magic levels will rise to a strength that we have not seen since the days when humans knew we walked among them and the skies were ours to control. When the magic faded before many magical beings we once shared this land with fled to other realms, relinquishing their claim to these lands and its riches. But even now they still keep an eye on us, and when those levels rise sufficiently they will return. Return and expect to pick up right where they left off. Especially the Fae."

Oh Shit.

The noise level now was guaranteed to drown out anything more the Keeper or anyone else said.

History had long ago shown that their kind's worst enemy was each other. It was simple fact. Back in the day taking human form had not been the norm it was today, and while humans were easy to kill dragons were not. It had taken overwhelming numbers or great skill and cunning for someone not dragon to end one of them in a fight to the death. They were not only built for battle, but a great deal bigger than any opponent of a different species. They didn't consider any other magical being to be superior to them in any shape or form. But the Fae…oh the Fae and their history with those pointy eared shit disturbers.

The Fae were trouble, pure and simple. They thought they were the greatest race and had spent centuries here on Earth manipulating and scheming to amuse themselves and fuck over people they didn't like. They also had a bad habit of thinking dragon scales made handsome decorations and dragon blood was always in high demand for their spells. To them dragons were animals, not sentient beings as 'human' as they were.

And while the Fae had likely only grown stronger and more magically knowledgeable over the centuries…dragons had grown significantly weaker. To the point that they had little magic aside from the ability to shift.

A fact the Fae would take advantage of gleefully.


End file.
